Delusional Akatsuki
by MyDancingZebra
Summary: We are fighting for our freedom from that evil that has befallen us. Are you ready to join the Resistance & fight for your freedom? Akatsuki Take Over Our World Story. Full description on first chapter. Previously known as The Earth Is Theirs But You're My World. Dark and Evil. Ratings change for violence. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1- Seven Days Alone

**Description: **Have you ever had a dream so selfish yet ambitious? Wanting to be with those who don't exist? With fictional characters that may wander into our world? If you have answered yes then you must be one of them. However, you must ban yourself from this action. It is only preposterous to have such an aspiration. For now, the act of one girl has doomed us all. Europe, Australia, Africa, South America, Asia, and North America are all in grave danger. She has brought this upon as and we are now suffering the consequence. We are fighting for our freedom from that evil that has befallen upon us. Nonetheless we are low in numbers. Are you ready to join the Resistance and fight for your freedom?

**Disclaimer:** The use of many characters comes from the Naruto series which I do not own. The Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **This story was written for fun**. It is not meant to discriminate against anyone or any government or any country or any continent. Please enjoy.

**Newscast:** Today is June 20th 2144, indicating the first day of summer. It's been a little over one hundred years since the whole world has been unified under The Supervisor and everything thus far is at peace. Everyone is enjoying the fresh summer air as the breeze seems to be calling everyone to the beach.

In other news, the House of Unity is creating a new set of laws again this year for health care and education. Members from around the world are coming together to agree on several plans that are going to be presented to them. Each day they will be debating one topic, picking the best one then moving on to the next day with the next topic. It's going to be all ever so exciting as all of these members will be making history on the one hundredth year of perfection. These members are just ordinary people, living ordinary life, selected to come in from around the world to help decide the best for every member in the world. The Supervisor will run the decisions after reviewing them and make them as laws. This event will commence in several days. I hope you're prepared for what's to come.

Chapter 1- Seven Days Alone

Seven days alone. What will I do? I lay on my bed contemplating. Hang out with friends? Go to the movies? Throw a huge party and invite that handsome Jacob over? Maybe.

"Nora! Come down here Nora!" my mother called for me.

I got off my bed with a whine, "I'm coming mom!"

Today is the greatest day of my teenage life. My parents and my siblings are going out on vacation to Florida. They decided to go to Walt Disney World and they insisted on taking me with them, but I refused hoping to get some time alone. Just for myself. After all, I have already been there several times with my friends and traveled through their entire virtual world. It always was a blast, but sometimes you find yourself a little too old to play cyber chase and zombie hunting with your friends in a computer-generated galaxy.

Thinking about it now, maybe it isn't that I am too old, it is more like that I want more things in life than those digital ones, those that don't exist and can't have. I want the opportunity to live a little and go crazy. That's it! Just be crazy.

I rushed down the stairs hoping to hurry up and get them prepared and ready to leave. I entered the kitchen, stomping my feet a little irritated to be out of my comfy bed, "Yes mom?"

"We're heading out", she said while packing a backpack with pumpkin seeds and water bottles. "Don't you want to say goodbye to us?" She asked pausing what she was doing and looking up at me.

I went by her and gave her a quick goodbye hug, "I love you, mom", I said gently.

"We'll be back soon. You know our number. Call if there is an emergency", she began with her lecture.

"Mom! I know what to do! I'm not a little kid anymore!" I shouted softly.

She continued with her packing and completely ignored what I said. "No parties while we're away!"

"Mom!"

"No boys in the house", she continued, not paying any attention to my complaining.

"Mom!"

"And definitely no Jacob in the house!"

"MOM! Please stop it! You know that there is nothing between us!" I protested.

My mom knew a lot about me. She knew everything from my darkest secrets to my deepest crushes. She cradles me when I'm tired and stays up all night when I'm sick. You're probably thinking that's what mothers are supposed to do, but not all of them do it so well. Sure she cooks and cleans, but she's also my kind of like my best friend.

I could hear footsteps descending down the stairs. "Dear, hurry up. We should have been out of the house two hours ago. We might miss our flight!" my father called in a rush.

He walked up to me and gave me a quick hug and a kiss on my head, "How is my little pumpkin today?" he asked me.

"I'm fine dad. I'm just tired to be awake at six o'clock in the morning", I yawned. He chuckled.

"Once we leave, you could go back to your bed and sleep. Just remember no parties, no drugs, no drinking, and most importantly NO BOYS!" he emphasized.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys don't trust me _that _much?!" I asked with a disappointed, yet doubtful tone.

My mom opened the fridge. "We trust you with our lives. It's just that this would be our first time leaving you alone for a whole week!"

I looked at my dad who was staring at me. He began, "You know our number, right?"

Not this again, I thought. I jerked my way to the couch. "Yes, I do. And I also know the police's number as well as the pizza guy's number. So don't worry, I could take care of myself", I scoffed.

My dad glared at me. "Don't you mean the pizza _store's_ number?" he corrected.

I rolled my eyes then nodded in agreement. More footsteps could be heard descending from the stairs now. Here comes trouble, I figured.

A rush of footsteps entered the kitchen, "Mom, tell Sabrina to give me back my game. She hit me then she took it from me! I was fighting a boss battle and now she's going to make me lose!" my little brother exclaimed with his whiny voice.

"No, I didn't you liar! Your weren't even playing it, so stop making up lies", my sister began with an irritated tone, "I found it laying there on the bed, so I took it to try it out and _you_ came along and started hitting _me_", my sister retorted. She went and hide behind our dad and said with a pouty face. "Dad, tell Eric that he needs to learn how to share. Tell him to apologize!"

Our dad rubbed his eyes with his hand frustrated by their early fight. "Both of you stop it!" my dad demanded.

My mother stepped in. "Why do you guys have to argue this early in the morning?" she grunted. She had made sandwiches for both of my siblings and handed each one of them two sandwiches to shut them up.

"He started it!" my sister began with a full mouth.

"No I didn't!" my little brother hissed back.

"Yeah ha!"

"Nuha!"

"Yeah ha!"

"Nuha!"

"ENOUGH! Both of you to the car!" my father bawled. I could hear their muffled complaints as they began heading to the car.

They just had to get him mad! I thought miserably. Lucky for them, our dad doesn't stay mad for long. He is a diplomatic person full of patience.

My mother went up to him and gave him a reassuring hug. He sighed and gave her a hug back.

After a while of awkward silence, my mother's sight set on me. "Okay, honey", my mother smiled worriedly, "we're leaving".

Finally! I got off the couch and skipped toward my mother. I gave another, yet longer, goodbye hug and kiss. "Don't worry about me. I'll check in with you guys everyday", I smiled toward her.

"It won't be for long", my dad joined in on the hug, "We'll be back before you know it", he smiled.

He gave my mother a quick glance while I wasn't aware and headed for the car. "Dear", my mother said casually placing her hands on my shoulders, "I have too last words I want to say to you before I go. Are your ears open?"

I looked at her suspiciously. "Yes, they are mom. What is it?"

She took in a deep breath and sang, "No sex!"

I felt a blush slowly burn my face. "You know I wouldn't! I don't have boyfriends or guy friends! I can't believe you just said that to me!" I argued angrily. "Why are you asking me to not do something that I wouldn't want to do?" I yelled irritated.

My mother looked at me with a puzzled expression. She realized that some of my sentences don't make sense since I was angry, but she brushed it off and continued, "There is a first for everything", my mother explained, "Besides, your father just wanted me to clarify. He knows your girl friends aren't good. That is why no one is allowed in the house. You know we're doing this because we love you, right?" she kissed my cheek.

I frowned, "Will you guys ever trust me?"

My mother ignored my question and walked toward the garage door. "Stay safe and call us if you need something". With that, she closed the door behind her leaving me alone. The whole house to me… but first I had to make sure they left.

I ran up the stairs and watched as they reversed their car out of the driveway and onto the street. They waved their final goodbyes from the car and drove off toward the sunrise. I gasped in relief, "FINALLY!"

There was something I was dying to do from the beginning of summer. I ran to my bedroom and rummaged through my closet. I found the summoning scroll I had bought off of the internet. I went through my Naruto gaming cards and found all of the Akatsuki members. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Pain, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Tobi. I loved every single one of them. And I wanted them to know that. They may be criminals, but they are amazing criminals. Each one of them with their amazing life story. Don't they deserve to be summoned?

After reading about their stories in comic books left to me from my great great grandfather, I couldn't help but see whether summoning them could be achieved in my time.

The excitement rushed through me as I ran back down to the living room, moved the table aside and placed the scroll in the middle of the room. I rushed to the kitchen and got myself a lighter and a knife. I closed all of the curtains and shades in the house and turned on several candles. Figuring that a ritual feeling would be the best, I placed ten candles around the scroll, in a circle form. What's more, I followed that by placing all of the Akatsuki cards around me, one by each candle.

Heaving a grand sigh of relief, I began my ceremonious summoning with an evil voice "Today, I shall summon the Akatsuki. Muhahaha". I giggled at my idiotic plan, but I figured it was worth trying.

I stood in the middle of the living room with the scroll in front of me on the ground. I took the knife and placed its edge on my thumb. 'Come on Nora, you could do this', I thought to myself, 'It will only hurt a little, then you could bandage it and finish this stupid experiment so you could get back to your life'.

I took a deep breath in. I place some extra pressure on the knife and felt a trickle flow down my arm. "That didn't hurt", I lied to myself. "Now all I have to do is perform the hand seals and, hopefully, all will end well".

I readied myself. "Dog. Boar. Monkey. Bird. Sheep", I finished. Outside I could hear thunder roar and see lightening flicker. The house shook slightly from the forceful power of the thunder. I looked at the window suspiciously with narrowed eyes, 'A storm? Already? But I thought the weather lady said we had sunny and clear skies throughout this week?!' I glanced at my summoning scroll. 'Could it be…?' I thought. "Nah, what am I afraid of, nothing bad is going to happen", I dismissed my suspicions, "After all, the laws of physics and life won't allow it".

I went back and concentrated on my ritual. I stood up straight with my hand raised high. Slamming my hand on the summoning paper, I yelled powerfully, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

I looked around my house. Nothing. No sign of anyone. "Oh, well. At least I got that out of my system", I smiled. The thunder outside began to roar even harder and the rain began to pour. I went over to the window and looked outside. There was wind as well. Very strong wind, clearly ready to knockoff some trees out of the ground.

I closed the shades again and went to the kitchen sink and washed my finger. I glanced over to my little ritual place and frowned a little. "I wish that I could have summoned them".

"Summoned who?" a voice said behind me. I turned around. Nothing. "Who's there?" I said a little frightened. No answer.

Was I hearing things? Was it all in my head? I closed the water and walked around my dark house. "Why did I have to close the shades", I whined.

I heard a footstep coming from the hallway. I froze. "Hello?" I called out nervously, "Is anyone here?"

No reply.

"I must be paranoid", I admitted with a sigh of relief. "After all, I'm the only one in the house".

I walked back to my ritual site. The candles were out. I was sure that I didn't put them out. I looked around one last time and caught a shadow in the room before me. It was moving away and I could no longer see it. 'Someone is here', I thought petrified. I grabbed the knife I used to puncture my thumb off of the table and slowly tiptoed to the other room. The floor creaked at every step I gained toward the dining room. I stopped moving to hear for sounds that the other person might make. I felt dumb right then, 'Why didn't I think of that earlier?' Now he knows I'm coming and probably won't move until I reach his sight. Then he'll kill me. My knees went weak. I was almost there.

I continued to tiptoe toward the dining room just extra cautiously. I neared the kitchen. 'One more room', I began to shake, '_I don't wanna to do this!_' I complained in my mind.

I entered the room slowly. _WOSH_. _WIP. WOSH._

"It was only the curtain", a groan escaped my lips. "I must have left this window open".

Well now I feel really dump.

I took a sigh of relief then yelled, "STUPID CURTAIN! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" But I finally relaxed and my heartbeat slowed down.

Turning around, I began heading back to the living room when… _CRASH! _A blinding, instantaneous light crashed through my living room ceiling. I stood there dumbstruck. Lightening never struck and broke the ceiling of a two-story house before!

The light disappeared. It took me a while until I realized what had just happened. "MY HOUSE!" I squealed. I started to breathe fast. Am I hyperventilating?

What are my parents going to think? No…What are my parents going to do? I thought about it for a little while. "MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO MINCE ME AND COOK ME AND EAT ME FOR DINNER!"

I went closer to where the lightening had struck. I could hear the hissing of the fire and see the smoke arise. The ground and the ceilings were on fire. I began to squeal even louder. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW?"

"You might want to call someone to fix it", a crispy chuckle came from behind me. Was it… Kisame?

No way. I didn't want to turn around this time. If I did, nothing would be there. Closing my eyes tight shut, I muttered lowly, but hurriedly, "It's all in my head. It's _all_ in my head. It's all in my head". I kept my eyes closed, but I could still hear the burning and crackling of the wood. The smell of burnt wood told me that I was still awake. I opened my eyes slowly and saw my living room burning. The voice was gone.

"What's all in her head?" another voice asked. "**Maybe the fact that her house is on fire**", the other voice coming from the same direction answered.

I stiffened. Could it be that it worked? Are they really here? I recollected myself, turned around, and shrieked. Ten figures stood in front of me. "Oh my GOD! IT'S YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU!"

"What the hell are you screaming for? Your house is on fire!" an angry Hidan scowled.

I just stood there baffled. I couldn't help but stare at all of them and their divine figures. I felt a slight drool coming down my chin. I wiped it quickly with my sleeve and continued to look at their heavenly charm. I was dazed.

In all actuality, some of them looked a little creepy in real life. Like Tobi with his mask, or Kisame with his blue skin and fish like features. Not to forget Kakuzu with his green and red eyes, and Zetsu with his plant appearance. But, if you look at everyone else… they were just to-die-for handsome…except for Konan because she was a girl, but she was gorgeous!

"Are you going to just stand there dumbstruck?" Kakuzu asked with irritation in his voice.

Itachi stepped forward. "She's obviously under shock", he answered with his dreamy voice, "Give her sometime and she'll eventually snap out of it".

"If we wait for her as you say itachi, the house might burn down killing us with her", Konan replied firmly to Itachi's conclusion.

Pain nodded in agreement. "Then in the meantime… Kisame, Zetsu fix the damage done to this house", he demanded.

"Oh, but do we have to? I really want to see how long it would take her to snap out of her stupid look", Kisame replied frantically.

"I agree with Kisame", White Zetsu began, **"Let's see how long it will take her"**, Black Zetsu admitted.

All their leader did was gave them a deathlike stare. They both muttered at the same time lowly in defeat, "Yes sir". With that the shark boy and plant guy began with the most amazing water style and wood style techniques to put out the flames and close the ceiling openings.

"Amazing", I muttered to myself.

I noticed that the leader Pain was walking up to me. I gulped.

"Have you awakened yet from your bewilderment?" he examined me directly.

"…" I tried to talk, but for some reason the words were caught in my throat. Opening my mouth to try again, a squeak exited my lips. A heavy blushed covered my face the minute I heard some of them chuckle.

"Worthless garbage. Can I kill her?" Kakuzu asked looking at me with an evil eye. I yelped. Is he really going to try and kill me? I could feel my soul throbbing in fear in my chest forcing the air in my lungs to tighten.

He began to advance toward me and I began to retreat at each step he took.

No one was trying to stop him. What was I going to do now? Am I going to die here? Today? On the first day of summer?!

I knew I had reached the end of the destroyed damp living room when I felt my back hit the house's limit. I looked behind me… Stupid wall!

I set my sight forward again and there he stood, inches away from me. Glaring down on me with his red and green eyes.

I let my body fall to the ground as I placed my arms around my head. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Without warning, he held me up by my collar ready to splatter my blood across the walls.

An uncomfortable hammering pulsed through my chest when Pain called out just in time, "Kakuzu put her down. She must live".

"And why is that?" Deidara requested, "We don't need her, hn".

Sasori walked over to Deidara. "If she is the one who summoned us, then killing her would mean the end of us as well. Stupid idiot", he retorted while hitting his partner slightly on the head.

Deidara rubbed his head then whined, "You're so mean Sasori, my man. I was sure we didn't need her. We're the Akatsuki after all, hn".

"Sasori is right. Her end will mean our end", Pain informed.

"So what do we do now?" Konan inquired.

"We have her inform us where we are, what is going on, and why she has summoned us here?" Pain answered calmly. "Then we'll see what we can do in this world".

"Kakuzu", Hidan began ignoring his leader's words, "You should put her down before your ugly face gives her a heart attack", he grinned evilly.

Kakuzu released me to fall to the ground then walked over to his loudmouthed partner. "Do you want to die?" Kakuzu challenged with his dark voice.

"I don't die you fat idiot", Hidan smirked menacingly.

"Then I'll make the rest of your eternity a living hell!" he replied dryly.

"Tobi doesn't like it when master Kakuzu and master Hidan fight", Tobi broke in.

"He's right", Sasori added, "We don't have time for this".

"So what are we going to do about the girl?" Kisame entered the conversation.

"I'll take care of this", Itachi answered casually walked up to me.

"I don't trust him", Deidara hissed, "He's got the looks, but everything else about him just reeks, hn".

"Well, if it was for you", White Zetsu scolded, "**You'd blow everything up**", Black Zetsu finished.

Tobi laughed. "That's senpai for ya. He bombs everything!" he said cheerfully.

Deidara took a step forward toward Tobi. "You say another word and I'll destroy you Tobi!" he exclaimed fiercely.

Tobi jumped and hid behind Zetsu. "You never learn, do you Tobi?" white Zetsu said, "**Don't be so mean to him. Tobi's a good boy**", black Zetsu added.

I watched them converse with each other. They were just like in the anime… Dangerous and unpredictable.

Once Itachi reached me, he gave me a sincere and gentle smile. I was sure I was about to faint. His gorgeousness was unbelievable! He even looked hotter in real life than he was in the anime! If that was even possible!

He put out a hand for me and I took it. Helping me up, he asked with his alluring voice, "Are you alright?"

I still couldn't say a thing with my tongue twisted. Not to mention that the hottest Akatsuki member was standing right in front of me!

I just nodded my head telling him that I was fine.

He held out his arm for me. At first I was hesitant. What does he want from me? What is he going to do to me? But then I realized something. _If there was anyone I could trust out of all of the Akatsuki, then it would be Itachi._

I took his arm casually with a wild blush burning my face. He led me up the stairs and into a room where he could speak with me alone. I could hear the giggles and dirty jokes as he led me upstairs from some of the members of the organization. I decided to ignore them for there was nothing more I could do. I gazed at Itachi.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

I still was staring at him with giant eyes disbelieving that he was right there, next to me. I recollected myself and answered with a stutter, "Y-yes".

He smiled. I was about to melt. "What's your name?" he continued to question me.

"My name is Nora", I struggled out.

After a minute or two, my mind as well as my heartbeat began to relax. I was able to breathe normally. And I allowed him to ask me his questions and I answered all of them unconsciously.

**File X Opened**

**Name: **Hidan

**Weapons:** Retractable Spear & Triple-Bladed Scythe

**Jutsu:** Curse Jutsu: Death Controlling Possessed Blood

**In Case of Contact:** Run or hide. Try sneaking away while he is not looking. If caught, try joining his beliefs just to escape. Try your best not to insult him, for he is not one to be tampered with. He has a very short-temper. Do NOT get him mad.


	2. Chapter 2- The Takeover Commences

**Newscast:** Early this afternoon, there was a storm that appeared out of nowhere on our radar near the beaches of California! Our Meteorologist believed that it might have been just a brief storm passing by, but its appearance was so strong and overwhelming. Some of the folk around the area sent images of a severe thunderstorm, heavy rain, and strong winds. Knowing that all of our equipment is functioning properly, meteorologists are trying to figure out how this storm could have even bypass our radar without even the slightest of signals.

In other news, we had just received that the remaining people who were selected to debate in the House of Unity have arrived! You could see the excitement on their faces as they enter the House of Unity for the first time.

Chapter 2- The Takeover Commences

After I answered all of Itachi's questions, I noticed that he seemed uneasy and troubled. 'What have I said to upset him?' I thought a little disappointed with myself. His face was stiff and his movements appeared to lack strength.

"We should head downstairs", he said firmly. I really didn't want to go back down. I could cooperate with Itachi, but the rest of them scared me a little… besides Tobi of course, he's just plain-ole-goofy!

We headed back downstairs and he began to inform everyone of what he had learned.

His leader, Pain, was the first to react to our arrival. "So Itachi, what did you find out?" Pain expressed with concern.

"We're still on planet earth", he answered a little pleased, but still tense. "We're in a continent called North America, in the country referred to as the United States, in a state known as California", Itachi began to explain.

"What else did you find out pretty boy?" Kakuzu started.

You could hear chuckles all around, but Itachi remain with his emotionless expression and composed self.

He did glare at Kakuzu for a second, but then he returned his focus on his leader then stated, "I also found out that we were summoned here by accident. She was just experimenting with the summoning scroll and lightning struck. It must have helped her bring us here", he concluded.

I glanced over at Itachi. 'Did he inform them of everything I told him?' I thought a little concerned. I glanced at him again. It didn't seem that way. He still had that stressed expression on.

Itachi shifted uncomfortably in his place, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the Akasuki members. No one seemed to notice his tenseness other than his partner KIsame. "Itachi, are you hiding something from us?"

Itachi gazed at Kisame for a little while, but he decided to answer him. He didn't know how to put it to his fellow members, but he drawled lowly, "In this world, we're just… _fictional characters_".

Silence. Nothing was heard. I glanced over at them. They were pale and ghastly, like died zombies sitting down awaiting their dinner. I don't even remember telling him this! Could he have used some sort of jutsu on me?

I looked back and them then flinched when they all yelled, "WHAT!"

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS!" Hidan snarled.

You could see the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. "The person who made us", Itachi began again, "lived in Japan by the name Masashi Kishimoto".

It took them a while for their nerves to calm down, but once they did, I explained to them what was going on. I didn't know how to explain it to them so I decided to show them manga, trading cards, posters, pillows, necklaces, websites, and many other things. Their expressions scared me to death. All of them looked faint and miserable, like somebody came over and killed them already.

I walked behind Itachi and stood there for a little while. "By the way", I broke the silence with my nervous stuttering voice, "My name is Nora". They set their gruesome blank stares on me, wide eyed and full of hate.

Sasori stood up off the couch, "So I'm being manipulated by someone else…", he trailed off.

"We're _all_ being manipulated by someone else, hn", Deidara corrected him with the same shaky voice.

I peeked from behind Itachi. "Well, now you guys are sort of free of his control. You're not doing what he wrote that you're supposed to be doing", I clarified hoping that would make them feel better.

"She has a point", Kisame admitted, "We're not under his control anymore… so what should we do?"

"Maybe we could go and speak with him", White Zetsu noted, "**and make him work for us!**" Black Zetsu finished.

"Tobi wants to meet Masashi. Tobi wants to give him a hug", Tobi cheered.

"But where is Japan?" Konan shrugged.

They all looked at me again. Should I tell them? I really didn't want to. These guys are crazy and I know that. If they wanted to take control over someone or threaten someone's life, then I don't want to be a part of it. I looked at them and gulped. "It's the year 2144. He passed away a long time ago", I answered.

Receiving some deep, dark glares, I concluded they think that I am lying. I got nervous.

I had to get out of there. I must make an excuse to leave this tense room.

"I'm a little tired", I confessed, trying so hard not to arouse suspicion, "I'm going to take a nap and once I wake up I'll come and check up on you", I said slightly, feeling like I'm a parent talking to her children. "You could watch TV while I'm gone though", I finished. I showed them how to use the TV and the TV remote. Then I ran upstairs into my bedroom and locked the door behind me. Breathing heavily, I said to myself, "Those guys are nothing like I expected them to be". I lay on my bed then dozed.

Once I woke up, I looked at my phone. "Oh my God! It's three o'clock already! I slept for five hours!" I frowned. I thought of all the damage these criminals might have done to my house while I was away. I unlocked my bedroom door and rushed out of my room. Everything was normal except for the fact that I just ran out and bumped into Tobi.

"I'm sorry Tobi, I was just checking on the house… if it's still in one piece", I apologized in a rush.

"Don't worry, I made sure that the house was unharmed for Nora", he said with his cheerful voice.

"Thank you Tobi. You truly are a good boy", I smiled at him still unsure if I wanted to believe him.

I got up off the ground and started heading toward the stairs. Before I began to descend down the stairs, Tobi grabbed onto my arm. "Tobi has a question for Nora".

I looked at him and sighed. I didn't have time for this, but I didn't want to upset him. "What is it Tobi?"

There was an awkward pause before he answered, "How many leaders in this world attempted world domination?" His voice had changed… He sounded like… "M-Madara!" I said alarmed.

I felt my whole body swung excruciatingly as he flung me to the floor. He twisted my arm and placed it behind my back. Next thing I remembered was that I was tasting the carpet with my face as a large pressure was placed on my back.

"I'm not very surprised that you know who I am, but that doesn't matter. Now, are you going to answer my question?" he asked squeezing my wrist a little harder.

I let out a pained pant. "I don't know!" I yelled in pain, "Not many!" I guessed.

"And how many were successful?" he asked.

I was crying now. I was so confused. What's going on here? "Deidara!" I yelled, insistent for help, "DEIDARA!" I began to scream as the tears continued to fall humiliatingly.

Tobi's chuckle boomed through my ears. "What's he going to do?" he asked smugly.

"He's going to teach you a lesson", I snarled. In a few seconds, Deidara stood right before me.

"Deidara please get your sidekick off of me!" I pleaded.

Deidara looked at me, then at Tobi, then back to me. "Madara is the leader of Akatsuki now and I have no current intention of defying him, hn", he said irritated.

Leader of Akatsuki!? "But… but…", I protested.

Deidara sighed, "I know. The foolish guy turns out to be the strongest guy in the organization… What am I supposed to do, hn?"

"Enough!" Madara stood up off of me, "We have a plan to commence".

He grabbed my arm and dragged me with him down the stairs in front of everyone. The house wasn't a mess after all. I was surprised really, but there were worst things that I had to worry about right then.

Tobi directed me to sit in front of everyone in the living room. Sitting obediently on the carpet, I couldn't help but pout. That was when I decided to eye them with my displeasure when I noticed that they were all holding history books, geography books, and political books and Itachi was using my laptop. I felt sick. Could they really be planning to take over the world?

I had to know what was happening so I decided to asked, "What are you doing?"

Konan was the only one who put her book down. "We're in a new world", she began, "We must educate ourselves first before we make our move".

I felt myself turn pale. "What move?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

Hidan chuckled gruesomely, "The move is where we take your damn earth from you and rule it ourselves!"

"WHAT! YOU GUYS ARE KIDDING RIGHT?! YOU CAN'T TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" I said with a flabbergasted voice. My body began to shake all over. What have I brought upon this world? These monsters are going to hurt everyone I love and everyone I might have learned to love. I can't let this happen!

I stood up. I had to get to my phone and call the police. I needed help desperately, and even though I knew that the police might not be able to stop them, they may be able to delay this horrid plan long enough for me to find a way to release them.

I walked casually toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Sasori asked. I began to run.

I reached the stairs, but was blocked by Deidara. He was reading a book about the art history of Japan. Great! Now what! I knew I couldn't fight him so I decided to head out of the house, but was suddenly blocked by Kakuzu.

Should I demand him to move? He could kill me on the spot. I tried it anyway. I took every scrap of courage that was engraved inside of me and yelled with a commanding tone, "MOVE".

He grabbed me by my hair. "Brats like you can't tell me what to do", he said with his creepy voice. He dragged me by my hair back to where I was sitting and he threw me to the ground. I was crying.

"I summoned you and you must obey!" I shouted at them.

"Summonings don't always listen to their masters", Pain clarified, "Shinobi summon to try and control their summoning, however if the shinobi was weak and ignorant then he will not be able to tame the beast. The stronger of the two would be the one who commands and makes the rules. In this case, the summoning could easily crush the summoner for you are weak and only one measly girl. On the other hand, we are strong and high in numbers. You cannot compete with us thus allowing us to become your masters. _The tables are turned and now you must obey!_"

"NEVER!" I seethed through my teeth.

He ignored my opposing then asked, "Where is this Supervisor of yours? I wish to have a word with him". His voice was simple yet demanding.

The Supervisor?! I thought with shock. Already?! Have they been planning what they were going to do all this time? I eyed them suspiciously.

Ignoring Pain's question, and hoping to change the subject, I directed my own question toward Itachi "How did you learn to use the laptop?"

"When you were showing us how we didn't exist", White Zetsu struggled, "**We learned how to use it. We're fast learners**", Black Zetsu finished.

Slowly Madara stood before me. "I see you don't want to cooperate with us", Madara sighed, "It doesn't matter. We already know where all the leaders of your world are and how they look. We don't need your help, but we only hoped to give you a chance to collaborate with us".

My head was beginning to spin. All of this world's people are in danger because of me! Even the participants in the debate! He must have assumed that they were our leaders…What am I going to do?

An idea rushed through my head. I lifted my fingers hurriedly to perform the release sign. And I did. "RELEASE!" I yelled release, but they were still there. Why?

Madara walked up to me and grabbed my hands. "You try that again and I'll break your fingers", he threatened angrily at me.

"But why didn't it work!" I cried, "You were supposed to disappear back to your world!"

"It's because you don't have chakra", Itachi exclaimed.

"And the lightning is what brought us here", Kisame explained, "If you want us gone, then you might want to be struck by lightning", he finished with a chuckle.

There is another way, I thought. I looked up to them and muttered, "Kill me".

They began to laugh, "Why would we kill you? We're not that stupid",Hidan shouted, "if we kill you then we're dead".

Fine, I see that I can't reason with them. Then I guess I'll have to get one of them mad. "You're right Hidan", I began with an easy voice, "You're all not stupid, but out of everyone… You're the dumbest!"

Face red and muscles tensed, he stood up and grabbed his scythe. Angered, he was ready to cut me in half when Kakuzu stood and stopped him. "If you do this then you really are stupid".

Shrugging off his partner's hand, he bawled, "I don't have to listen to you!" then sat back down.

Stupid Kakuzu! Now what am I going to do? I must end my life… that is the only way to save this world.

I wiped my tears and got up again.

"What now?" Sasori requested in an irritated tone.

"I need tissues", I snarled, "I get a runny nose every time I cry so I need to blow my nose". He fell quiet and returned to his book. Once I reached the kitchen, I grabbed a tissue and began to blow my nose. I noticed that some of them were watching me, but I tried to play it off that I was just blowing my nose. I walked over by the sink and threw my tissue away. I glanced again, they were still watching me.

I turned my attention to the faucet. I opened it and began to wash my hands. Lowering my hands into the sink and grabbed a knife. The cold rushing water ran over my wrist as I placed the silver blade toward the blood filled vessels in my hand. I must end it now before things get serious, I thought confidently to myself. I began to sob silently and quake all over.

Kisame got up off of the couch and began heading to the kitchen. I noticed his arrival before he could do anything to stop me. I raised the knife and my wrist and warned, "If you come any closer, I will kill myself!"

Kisame didn't look that alarmed. He walked up to me anyway, not heeding my warning, then snickered, "What's wrong, are you afraid to die?" I could hear the mockery in his voice. He was right… I was afraid to die! I didn't want to die, but neither did I want the earth to fall victim to such monsters.

I glared at him then answered, "No, I'm not!" I lied.

He gave me some time to try and kill myself, but I couldn't gather enough courage to do it. All of a sudden, he grabbed my wrist tightly until I was unable to hold the knife in my hand anymore. I released it from my grasp under the pressure and looked up at him. He was grinning at me and what I saw in his grin where the words _'You have failed your world_'.

He lifted his hand this time and slammed it into my neck. The pain was quick, but piercing. It was best for me to sleep this nightmare out. The darkness overtook me and the world around me just turned black.

It's chilly! I thought to myself. Am I dead? I woke up to find blazing lights piercing through some window onto my face. Recollecting myself from the burning lights, I figured that I was in the basement of my house. I wasn't tied or anything, which was a complete surprise to me. How long have I been out?

I hoped that all of this was still a horrid nightmare, but the pain in my neck said otherwise.

I got up off the dirty ground and tiptoed to the stairs consciously hearing if anyone was awaiting me on the stairs. Nothing. No sound.

I began to head up the stairs trying so hard to prevent the wooden steps from cracking and creaking. I reached the door that would allow me to enter my house's living room, but I decided not to advance. If they were up there then I didn't want to see them.

I placed my ear against the door, hoping to hear any voices… and I did. It was unclear for me to understand a word they were saying, so I decided to take a risk. I cracked the door slowly hoping that the door wouldn't squeak and hoping that none of them would notice.

Madara was the one talking. "…and with that, we would have conquered the world in less than a month", he finished.

I held my breath. They were ready to act already?! Why so soon?

I didn't hear the footsteps that headed toward the basement door until it was too late to react. Madara opened the door and saw me sitting on the basement stairs with my ear against the door.

I couldn't tell what type of emotion he expressed, but I thought it might have been anger.

"I see you have awakened before I have expected", he said casually.

"What are you going to do?" I demanded.

He didn't answer me. Instead, he pointed for me to join the standing Akatsuki members in the middle of my living room. I didn't know what he was planning on doing, but I didn't want to anger him more… neither did I want to be dragged around again and get thrown into the living room.

I walked sluggishly to them and stood right next to Itachi. Madara cackled and preformed several hand seals. A vortex was unleashed from his eye and sucked us all into it. The next thing I remember was I was standing in the middle of a white grand hallway. Where was I? Where did he take us?

Madara stepped forward and glanced both ways. He raised both of his arms in glory, "Welcome to the House of Unity", he proudly announced.

"W-where d-did you say we w-were…?" I stumbled as my voice dropped to a mere mumble. My knees where going weak. They couldn't hold me for long so I fell to the ground… My spirit has collapsed. It's over. I can't do anything to save the world anymore. I was weak and stupid. I lost all hope and the battle has not begun. I look over at him. He was standing strong.

He turned around to face me and the Akatsuki members. I could only assume the giant smirk that must have been spread across his face underneath that mask. He walked a little toward them and began, "Find me the Supervisor. I want him alive… but for anyone who gets in your way or tries to attack you, kill them. The only ones you must keep alive are the ones who seem most useful. Try to keep your existence unknown. I don't want him to figure out that we're here and run away". They all nodded and dispersed.

I crawled over to Madara's feet and begged, "Please don't do this… I begging you, I'll do anything…" My tears began to flow and I sobbed right onto his pants. I held his leg tightly in my arms, "Please!" I raised my voice pleading even harder, "Don't kill anyone. I will listen to you and help you with other plans, but please don't do this!" my voice was choked with tears. I felt him try to get me to release his leg from my grasp. He couldn't because I held on tighter and tighter.

"Fine", he said harshly, "You want to be that way then I'll let you be that way". He walked right through me. "Get up!" he yelled severely.

I was petrified, but I did as he pleased. He looked right at me and I looked back with some occasional side glances. I looked at him again and said a little cheerful, "Can we go home now?" I felt an impact on my cheek as I plummeted on the floor with my hand involuntarily placed on my cheek. It felt wet. I release my hand from my face. Blood. I was bleeding. I looked back at him. He had back-handed me. A severe slap on my face caused my skin to rip.

He placed his arms to his side then said with the most unfriendly voice, "If you're not going to help me, then you are my enemy. But since I cannot end you, you shall be my prisoner. And the takeover shall commence!"

He disappeared. Was it over? A cry could be heard from afar then a scream. Terror was spreading throughout the House of Unity. Tears began to stream down my face. The takeover has begun.

**File X Opened**

**Name: **Kisame

**Weapons: **Samehada, sword

**Jutsu: **A Thousand Feeding Sharks, Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Five Feeding Sharks, Great Shark Bullet Jutsu, Water Prison Jutsu, Water Prison: Shark Dance Jutsu, Water Clone Jutsu, Submitting Technique (Sharks)

**In Case of Contact:** Do NOT make close contact. He has incredible speed and monstrous features. A glance might cause you to tremble. Possible fighting weapon is a flamethrower, torch, and just plain fire. Fight from afar and keep the "Kisame" away from water. If fire fails, evade the scene unharmed, hide or try to reason with the shark known as "Kisame". Do not act high and mighty by stating things like "I eat your kind for dinner!" or "I'm going to roast you and feed you to my mother-in-law!" Stating things that will anger him will only cause severe cuts and wounds and, most likely, death. Avoid this shark at ALL TIMES! Don't run toward this enemy with your weapon. Shoot from far and hope to hit the target. DO NOT MAKE FUN OF THIS ENEMY! IT WILL END WITH TOTAL ANNIHILATION!

**Warning:** Do you dare leave a comment/review showing your support for the Resistance?

**Caution: **Be Careful! Madara is watching!


	3. Chapter 3- My Savior

**Newscast: **"Here with us is one of the participants in this year's debate. He has been studying and preparing himself for this long life dream. How does it feel to be finally here in the House of Unity on the border of Nebraska and Kansas?"

"It feels great! Walking through these halls with many other participants from around the world is amazing! I am just anxious to start!"

"I bet you are. Have you any plan on how you want to go about this debate? We have the technology to translate between languages for you and the participants, but are you prepared to start?"

"Of course! I'm just nervous… Hey, there is one of the participants right now! Hello, there!"

"Wait, that guy has a weapon! He's not a participant! RUN!"

"Ah, stop please! HELP ME! DON'T! UGH!"

"Nugh! HE JUST KILLED HIM! AH! HELP!"

"Hide here… Do you think he could see us? Ssshhh, he might hear us…"

"There you are… You're forcing my patience to run thin!"

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

*NO SIGNAL*

Chapter 3- My Savior

I closed my eyes trying to block out the blood-curdling screams. They surrounded me… they haunted me. The shrieks run down my spine. I shivered. I placed my hands over my ears, but I could still hear the screams inside my head… it made my blood run cold and I felt a large pressure on my chest. I couldn't breathe.

I could hear the people beg for mercy then die. Others try to plead with their screeches and squawks, but it was no use. I was shivering all over. I held my hand out in front of me. It was trembling. I didn't know what to do, but one thing was clear… I had to try again. I couldn't give up! Naruto wouldn't have given up in my situation… so why should I!

Slowly, I got up to my feet and began to walk toward the doors. I was the only one in the hallway, but I headed toward the screams. There was another hall right ahead of me that intersected with the one I was lurching about. I could hear thuds and crashes coming from there. The screams began to get louder as I approached. I turned the corner and stop dead in my tracks. There was blood… blood everywhere. And bodies on top of other bodies… piles and piles of dead men and women lay on top of each other… with body parts scattered in all places. So many of them laying there… soaked in their own blood.

The smell of blood invaded my nostrils as it left me nauseous and my heartbeat began to fly. I could hear it hammering in my chest and echo in my head. Warm tears ran down my cheeks and the trembling returned. My mind couldn't fully absorb what I had just seen. I watched as Hidan sacrificed piles of innocent people and Itachi as he thrust his sword into a harmless woman's chest.

A horrid cry escaped my lips. It was one I had never heard myself release before … and never wanted to again. The screech was fear driven and piercing… my ears bled and my throat burnt. But it continued… it continued until I lost my voice and I ran out of breath. I fell to the marble ground. The room went dark and I let it consume me.

I worked on finding information as a sound tore through my concentration wounding my ears. It was her… Nora. She watched us in terror as we massacred anyone who stood in our way. She watched with her wide-eyes mounted there, dazed… unable to absorb what had just happened. Her face had lost all color as her tears fell from her eyes. This pathetic creature with her naïve hopes. How tragic she may feel when she realizes that Madara wouldn't end his reign even if she pleaded. I withdrew my sword from the female I was integrating and walked over to her. By the time I reached her, she was on the ground, unconscious.

Madara walked out one of the rooms we had been searching. He was covered in blood, just like the rest of us. He saw her on the ground underneath my feet. Letting out a short satisfied snicker, he said, "Take her to one of the rooms and protect her. The nine of us will be enough to finish this job… but before you go", he said walking toward me, "Tell me what you found out, Itachi".

I lowered my head in contemplation. After a few seconds of thought I answered, "He's in the office. It's in the northeast sector of this building. You'll know that you found it if it looks over the rose garden". He nodded and left in a hurry directing his attention toward getting the Supervisor. I looked down to glance at the slight piece of meat beneath my step. I must protect this frightful girl! Her sanity might not last long after the world has been crashed underneath our feet! I sighed then carried her with my bloodstained hands. Now, her white blouse attracted contents of the blood of those I have murdered. She was a part of this gruesome story and she wouldn't be able to escape it easily.

As I walked through the hallways I noticed the chaos we had just brought upon this unfortunate planet. From the death and sacrifice to the pleading innocent and the suffering survivors. From now on it will only get worse. Sighing heavily, I entered one of the rooms. It was an office like setting with a desk and chair, couch, table, and ornaments for decoration. I placed her on one of the couches while I sat on the other before her. I sat there and watched her. She seemed troubled even in her sleep as a moan escaped her chapped lips. I sat there wondering what to do with her when Madara entered the room. I observed him.

He came and sat beside me. "How is she?" he asked with very little signs of concern.

I looked away. "She's in shock. This isn't good for her, but for now, she will survive", I answered with the same cold feeling.

"I don't doubt her will to live. Like many of those on this planet, they seem to strive for survival. Even if they had to sacrifice others to live, they would do whatever it takes. Being one of them, she's strong. She tried to stand up to me even though she knew who I was… however, she's reckless and ignorant and that is the only thing that could stand in her way, but at the same time, that is the only thing that could help us in controlling her", he added.

I took a glimpse at her. Her expression appeared unhappy and regretful, but just like Madara had said… she was ignorant. I decided to change the subject for I no longer wanted to talk about how we were planning on manipulating her. "Did you find him?" I questioned with impatience.

He sighed and leaned back into the couch. "No", he answered firmly, "He was never here to begin with. I found out that he was on some business trip, but now that some of the workers here have informed him of our attack, I doubt that we could ambush him", he sighed, "Oh well, we have full control of the House of Unity now".

"What about the others?"

"I'm going to transport them to their next targets soon. They will take over as many countries as they could possible take".

"Did you inform them of the plan?" I asked, concealing my revulsion.

"Yes. They will kill the supposed leaders then use the military of that country as extra aid to invade the neighboring lands", he repeated the plan aloud for me to confirm our strategy. "It won't take us long to full take control of this world", he chuckled with pride, "Thanks to you, our plan will be a success".

We sat there in silence when Deidara barged in. "Everyone who could be useful was thrown in the jail cell in the basement. We have taken their cell phones and any other form of communication", he told us the status report. "Currently, Zetsu is cleaning up the bodies as well as the blood… We're ready for phase two of this plan, hn", he ended with his unforgettable confidence.

"Good", Madara said with pleasure, "Deidara, you're heading to the continent called Asia with Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan. There you shall find me a man named Souta Satou and bring him to me unharmed. Anyone who protects him or refuses the new regime… kill them".

Deidara nodded and exited the room with Madara. "Find her some food. She must be starving", he said before closing the door after him.

After they left, I couldn't help but wonder who this man was and why Madara had never even mentioned him to me. With the lack of trust that ran between us, I understood that he wouldn't want to mention anything that could ruin his plan to me. Without another thought on the matter, I lit the fire place in the room just because I saw her body shiver then left to find the kitchen. I bumped into the rest of the Akatsuki members before they were being transported to their new locations. My plan was fully researched and full proof, but for some reason, I felt… regretful.

I walked into the room and watched as they left one by one or in groups. "Itachi", Pain had called to me before leaving, "Don't you think Africa is a very large continent for me to handle on my own?"

I smiled. "Your skills are perfectly capable of this task. Not only could you summon six other paths of Pains, you also could summon large animals and cause large scales of devastation with your jutsus". I looked up to him, "Let's not forget our abilities here are much more drastic and our chakra limits are smaller compared to the ninja world. With very small scales to limit our abilities and the fact that many of the people you are going to face are quite weak and defenseless, I believe that you are fully capable of handling Africa on your own… In fact, I believe that it's not enough of a challenge for you".

There was a hint of pride as he nodded in confirmation. "I guess you're right", he replied before having Madara transported him.

Now it was just the three of us. Madara, Nora, and myself. It took me at least a half an hour to find the kitchen. Not to mention the time I took just to roam around and discover the building and the rooms it hid. Once in the kitchen, I walked in and found myself surrounded by a variety of fresh foods. I made Nora a quick sandwich, with a fresh orange on the side, and a cup of warm milk. I headed back to the room; however this time it only took me ten minutes to find my way back.

Before I entered the room, I heard another female voice coming from inside. There couldn't have been an escaped prisoner or one we had missed to imprison so I entered hurriedly, but found that it was only Nora awake listening to some small device that was making the strange woman sound. She was sobbing to what she heard with her index finger in her mouth biting hard on the top of it.

I woke to find myself in fancy room all on my own. I guess my nightmare was still a reality. I walked around the room to avoid the thought of seeing the dead bodies in my head or hearing their screams in my mind. As I glanced around the room, I saw a glimpse of myself in a mirror. The white shirt I had worn was now bloodstained with hand prints from one of those filthy murders that must have touched me. I walked away from the mirror to find a little radio in the corner hidden by a plant. I grabbed it and plugged it in and turned it on to the news. Who knew this form of communication would still exist and be quite useful?!

Listening to the radio, I heard the news lady. She was discussing world events however her voice was rash and hard to understand. Was she worried?

She sputtered her announcement, "**Now for the** **newscast:** The world is under attack Mac! It's crazy! These creatures have already taken over the House of Unity. They seem to be players dressed from the Naruto show!" she said a little terrified, "They are all over the world! In every continent!"

A male voice entered the conversation. "What else could you tell us about this condition?"

She took in a deep breath. "They seem to have planned this Bob. They are attacking the privileged leaders of the countries! I have no idea who they have attacked yet. It still needs to be confirmed. But on the other hand, we have reports coming in from all over. There are reports confirming paper storms in Europe. Giant animal attacks in Africa. Flooding and shark attacks in Australia. Tree and plant attacks in South America, as well as this cloned meat eater plant! There are millions of them down here Joe! Asia has reported wildfires, flooding, bombings, puppet army attacks, thunderstorms, earthquakes, and strong winds. There is no current activity in North America thus far, but let's hope it will stay that way Jeff!"

"Thank you Betsy", he began with slight disappointment in his tone, "And by the way, my name is Jack. We shall remain broadcasting this catastrophe live".

"Are you hungry?" a voice broke my strict attention. I flinched a little knowing that I wasn't alone for a while without noticing. I glanced up searching for the person who had just spoken to me. I found him hidden by the doorframe. It was Itachi.

"No", I answered harshly, "I'm not hungry". I wanted to say more, but I was afraid. I wanted to call him a murderer, but I thought of the woman he had murderer in front of me. I thought he was different, but in all actuality, he was the same as the rest of the cold blooded murderers he hung out with. I opened my mouth again attempting to say more, but Madara entered the room uninvited.

He looked at me. I could feel a large grin spread across his face. "Your world is mine. Don't you want to congratulate me?" he asked while heading toward the couch.

I remained quiet, but I eyed him. I wanted him to feel uncomfortable, but I don't think it worked.

He slouched on the couch and held out a bottle. "Come and sit down. I want to talk to you", he said patting on the seat next to him.

I didn't disobey. I learned my lesson from disobeying Madara more than once before. I walked up to the couch, but sat on the one directly in front of him.

He tittered. "Would you like a celebratory drink?" he asked me holding out a bottle.

I was pouting now. Was he trying to get me drunk? I narrow my eyes at him and furrowed my brows, "I don't drink", I said firmly.

He shrugged his shoulders and poured himself some in a cup. "Itachi, would you like some?"

"I'm not thirsty", he replied casually.

"Nobody wants a cup of root beer?! That's fine". He didn't question Itachi's decision, but went on and changed the topic. "Tell me Nora", he began, "Do you live alone?"

"No. I live with my parents. I'm still underage. I'm seventeen", I admitted.

He nodded. "Nora, I have a proposition for you…"

I glowered at Itachi, then at him. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to submit to me", he answered simply.

I placed my arms across my chest then asked him, "And why would I do that?"

He giggled. "You have lost. The world is mine. You can't do anything to stop this", he answered me seriously. "You are _weak_! Don't be a fool, just give up and submit to me! If you refuse then you shall be considered my enemy, don't you know that? Obey or you will be thrown in the jail cell in the basement with the rest of your kind", he added evilly.

I looked up at him and noticed how serious he really was. I lowered my sight to the ground and began to contemplate… he was right after all… about everything. The moment for my thoughts felt short, but I had made my decision. "I won't!" I spat, "I'm no better than those people you have _killed_! I may be a fool and weak and ignorant. _I might be all that, but you are much worse! I will never give up because, in my heart, Naruto is telling me to hang in there! HE'S TELLING ME EVIL WILL NEVER WIN!_"

Silence. He didn't say a thing. He got up off the couch and walked up to me. I stood up quickly to protect myself, but I didn't run. I stood there firmly and glared at him. My hair fell down and covered most of my face. He raised his hand and I blocked my face when, after a couple of seconds, I felt his hand on my cheeks. He held them tightly then forced me to look at him. "Is that what you really think… Words that Naruto has spouted are nothing but trash!" he moved some of the fallen hair away from my face, "You are hopeful, but I will break you. Your new home will be _hell_".

He grabbed me by my arm then dragged me to the cellar. It was dark and gloomy. I passed the cells in which the captured workers were in. There might have been fifty of them all placed in one cell. Each of them gaped at me with their desperate eyes and blooded faces. There cloths were torn and their spirit was broken. Once they saw Madara bring me in, they all began to quiver and wrestle each other to hide in the corner.

The fear in their eyes was unbelievable and the tears they shed were indescribable. Some went on their knees and began to plead and beg and pray, but there was no use. Madara had shut them out. However, when he decided to listen, a quick glance from him caused the whole cell to shake. Some started to wail while others collapsed on the ground. Madara seemed satisfied by their reactions. After all, he wanted people to tremble at his sight.

He opened a jail cell for me. It was the most farthest from the other prisoners and the filthiest. He must have not wanted me to enjoy my stay nor talk with the other prisoners. I walked in without waiting for his command.

"That's a good mouse", he said pleased with my action. He went out of the cell and closed the door. "I'll be checking in on you soon which means _don't do anything you might regret_", he pointed out, "Also, I'll be bring you some food, hope you'll be hungry by then". He tapped on the jail cell then left.

Once I was sure he was gone, I went and sat on the torn bed in the corner of the room. I hugged my knees and hid my face between them and my chest. What should I do now?

It felt like years just sitting there doing nothing. I shed some tears then dozed off a bit until I heard the cling of the metal doors. I raised my head slightly and saw Itachi. I frowned and looked away. "What do you want?" I asked dejectedly.

He looked at the lock then picked on it with a kunai. I stood up hurriedly then questioned him, "What are you doing?"

He didn't look at me. "I'm here to rescue you", he whispered.

I narrow my eyes. "And why would you do that?" I inquired suspiciously. The lock was released and the door was open.

He walked in and looked me in the eye, "Because I know what we're doing is wrong. I want to help you save your world".

I didn't trust him right then, and I felt like I shouldn't. He killed many innocent people then helped plan this invasion. That infuriated me. Out of all of them, he was the one who had hurt me the most … because I loved him.

I lowered my head and turned my back on him then advanced toward my new bed.

"Nora", his majestic voice called, "Think about the millions of people out there suffering from this… You have a chance to change all that. Don't you want to take it?"

I turned around and studied him. I saw the sincerity on his lovely features. "I can't face the world with what I had done to them", I confessed.

He walked up to me and held my shoulders gently. "You're not the only one to blame. I was a part of this as much as you were… and we could fix it together", he smiled.

I nodded then he nodded in agreement. He grabbed my hand and we ran for the door. Once we passed the other prison cells, I remembered the prisoners. I held back Itachi's hand and said in a panicky tone, "We can't leave them! We need to help them out first!"

He shook his head. "If we help them out, Madara would find them as a threat. Not to mention the ruckus they might cause. We all could get in trouble… It would be best for their safety as well as ours to leave them here".

I grabbed her hand tightly as we passed through the halls of the House of Unity. I feared to accidently stumble into Madara as we made our escape. I could see that she feared that as well. We scanned the halls before passing through them, but it wouldn't help. The sounds of our feet echoed throughout the hallways. Any minute now he will hear us and step out to stop us.

This place felt like a giant maze. It felt like we had been running around it for hours. Thinking about it now, we couldn't escape through the front door. I stopped and opened one of the room doors. I pulled her in behind me and closed the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked me with her wide brown eyes.

"I have a better idea!" I rushed. I pulled her on my back and walked up to the window. I felt her tremble. I gave her a quick glance. "Don't scream or we'll get caught", I warned her. She nodded her head and held me tightly. I held her up then saw her closed her eyes and hold her breath. I smiled at her then jumped down. We reached the ground safely. I scanned the perimeter then continued to run.

We exited the House of Unity and began to run in the street. I grabbed her tightly then ran into the trees. It took us a while until we reached a fully wooded area, but once we did, I set her down to rest a little.

The woods that surrounded us were very peaceful. I sat on a tree truck that must have fallen for some reason and viewed my surroundings. The lights shimmered and danced on the wood's floor. I closed my eyes and listen to the sounds of the rustling leaves and allowed the cool wind to blow through my hair. I could hear the squelch of the slight damp ground as my feet pressed against them. I took a deep breath and smelt the aromas nature had to bring. I missed the scent of the damp earth and cut green grass. I opened my eyes again to see her. Her face was watching me with a blank expression. She flushed red when she noticed me looking back at her. Her gaze didn't fade or quiver but was strongly placed on me. I smiled at her then she flinched and looked away sheepishly. She hid her face behind her loss hair. We sat there in silence. I closed my eyes again and listen to nature and its peaceful sounds. I heard the flapping of wings and the birds fly. I heard footsteps near me. I opened my eyes again and there she was. This time closer. She sat next to me then set her sight on me. I let her be. She closed her eyes and listened. I followed her move and did the same.

Not too long after, she fell asleep. I placed my hand on her hair and felt how silky and smooth it was. I placed my nose on it and breathed in the scent of floral scent. She began to fidget restlessly and groan. She was having a nightmare… one too real for her to escape. I shook her a little and she woke with a gasp. Her eyes were watery.

I got up off the branch and said gently to her, "We must keep going. Madara probably knows that we had left by now".

She nodded then climbed on my back. She was still breathing heavily. She hugged me tightly then whispered in my ear, "Please take me home". She began to sob.

I knew how she felt, but I wasn't sure if that would be the best idea we'd have.

"I know", she broke in with her sobs, "that he'd look there for us first… but I…" she was crying now.

"It's okay", I smiled at her, "I'll take you there, but we can't stay for too long. Madara could pop there in any second".

She grinned happily and her cry disappeared. "Thank you", she loosened her grip.

We began to move again. It took us three days to reach it and we saw much of the US by then. Many of the people were still preforming their regular activities as if nothing had happened. Some were walking their dogs while others were swimming in the ocean. It seemed to make Nora happy, however it only left me confused. How could they take it all so… normal?! How odd…

We reached Nora's house and I put her down. She rushed around her house, grabbed some clothes and locked herself in the bathroom.

Once I reached my house, he put me down and I rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I couldn't wait to rid myself from the blood-filled shirt I was wearing. After the shower, I got dressed and rushed back downstairs. Itachi was sitting on the couch in the burnt living room with the fireplace on. I looked at him and noticed that he had prepared some quick sandwiches for us to eat. I smiled and sat next to him. He handed me a sandwich. I grabbed it and ate it in a rush. I was starving. I was still hungry and he seemed to notice. He handed me his sandwich and said he'd go and prepare more.

I felt like a pig, but I was grateful. "Thank you", I beamed at him.

"You're welcome", he said cheerfully. I have never known that Itachi could be so sunny. It looked good on him.

"The water is warm if you want to take a shower", I informed him while stuffing my face with the sandwich he had given me.

He studied me. "Will you be alright?" he asked me suspiciously.

"Of course", I reassured him, "I'll be watching some television. If you need a change of clothes you could wear my father's".

"That's alright", he said while making himself another sandwich, "I'm comfortable with mine".

I snuck a quick glance at him. "You could wear them temporarily then wash your clothes from the blood", I clarified.

He finished preparing his sandwich and began eating it. He headed toward the couch, but stood there. "I guess you're right. I'll go freshen up as long as you promise me that you won't do anything to hurt yourself", he said with a very concerned tone.

He's concerned for my safety? I felt so fortunate to be with him. "I promise".

He left without another word. Why did he have to be so gorgeous? I thought of his divine form and radiant face. I felt myself drool again, but I wiped it quickly. I grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on. Madara was on live.

He was giving a speech. His speech went as follows, "People of Earth. Your planet has fallen victim to my reign. I am your leader so bow before me. As you know by now, I have an army growing and will invade every continent placed on this loathsome planet. I will fix what you have broken and tonight, you will see a new light. I shall unite all that is broken and make you all as one. I see that some of you have refused to obey and met their doom, but for those who have submitted, I promise to make your life worth living even at the cost of destroying those with too much power. You may be thinking that following a regime by a fictional character is a naïve choice, but you can't stop me. Our origin has been severed. Our master has passed on. And your only hope is to follow orders or meet an unpleasant fate. I want you to look up to the screen above my head and watch what I have left in store for you".

All looked into the jumbo screen. At first nothing happened, but a few seconds later the TV screen went black. I thought I turned off the TV, but the screen went red and an eye appeared on it.

"OH NO!" I panicked, but it was too late. I fell under the genjutsu that Madara had placed on all the television stations.

**File X Opened**

**Name: **Itachi Uchiha

**Weapons: **Sword, sometimes crows

**Jutsu: **Amaterasu, Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu, Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Sharingan, Izanami, Tsukuyomi, etc.

**In Case of Contact:** DO NOT LOOK DIRECTLY INTO EYES. One look into his eyes and you are nothing more than a goner. His abilities far exceed the others, however he, along with the others, are crafty and dangerous. If you see him, DO NOT APPROACH. Remain as far away as possible. He may appear as a friend or may pass himself along as one, but do not allow him the chance to play his trickery on you. You cannot fight this type of enemy. If you have no other choice, you must train your ears to hear his steps for you CANNOT use your eyes. Either way, you may not survive other than by trying to play a great bargain.

**Warning:** Do you dare leave a vote or favor this story to show your support for the Resistance?

**Caution: **Be Careful! Do Not Open The Door For Your Next Visitor!


	4. Chapter 4- A Way Out

Author's Note: This story was written according to events I would NOT want to happen in my own life. I thought it would be interesting to write a story about events that many would not like to happen. Please do NOT think of me as a terrible Naruto fan for this chapter. Thank you and sorry for the late update.

Newspaper: By far this is not a dream, it is a living nightmare! The damage has escalated all over the world. Europe's paper mummies are now found on every street. People are strained to avoid the streets, but how long could they last without supplies? The storm seems to decrease at some moments during the day, but it does not diminish long enough for the many people out there to restock on supplies. The attacks of the giant animals in Africa have decreased. They are far too small in number to be everywhere however once they reach a certain country or area, they produce masses of damage. The number of shark attacks and flooding in Australia has increased drastically over the past week. No deaths have been reported, nevertheless there is a large number of causalities. Sharks and other sea creatures have been washing out on the shores, attacking people, then returning to the sea. South America has severe complications. The meat eater plants have already devoured several citizens for fighting back and trying to protect their families. The plants have gone crazy, attacking children and elderly. The people have begun to fight back with fire, yet still they are only a small majority compared to the whole continent filled with plants. On the other hand, Asia is just a battle field. It has far too much death and destruction. The natural disasters have decrease while the puppet army attacks have vanished. There is still no news from North America. It is far too quiet in that section of the world.

Chapter 4- A Way Out

I took a quick and refreshing shower and headed downstairs to check up on Nora. Once I neared the living room I heard an odd chant. "To Madara we shall obey and those who fail to follow must be destroyed. He is our savior. He is our king. He is our master". Activating my sharingan, I held a kunai strong in my hands then walked cautiously toward the noise.

Once I had entered the living room, I found myself watching the television that was broadcasting a large sharingan implanted right in the middle of its screen. The chant was echoing from it, while Nora sat on the couch repeating everything it said. I bit my bottom lip with frustration hard enough to break through its skin barrier then taste my own blood. How bitter it was for me to realize that Madara was moving through his plans much earlier than I had anticipated. I knew he was planning on controlling most of North America through television, however why was he being hasty in his ground plan toward complete domination?

I shook my head slightly to bring myself back to concentrate on what was currently happening. I had to get Nora out of that genjutsu for she must be drowning in it by now. I couldn't help but feel the revulsion inside of me as she continued to chant that uninspiring chant. Looking around, I headed toward their kitchen table to grab a chair. Without a second thought, I held it tightly in my hands then threw it forcefully onto the television only to manage severe cracks onto its screen. However, even with the screen cracked, the sharingan was still present and the broadcasting chant persisted to continue. Heaving a heavy sigh, I walked to the outlet and unplugged the television from the wall then walked up to Nora. She was still under the jutsu, chanting with a blank stare on her face. It was a sad sight to see how she was transformed from this innocent girl to this mindless puppet.

I couldn't stop myself from grabbing onto her shoulders and allowing my chakra flow to pass through her body. It was a surprise to me that nothing happened. She was still chanting the garbage Madara had said. I grabbed her again by her petite shoulders, with more forceful and intensity, then made her face my sharingan counteracting the genjutsu with my own then erasing it from her sight. She fell on the couch with a gasp.

"Are you alright?" I asked her with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine", I gasped for air. I was breathing heavily now. "All I remember", I said aloud unconscious of my own actions, "was Madara promising us things then all of a sudden I was in this amazing world. It was at peace and everything was happy", I hugged myself and began to cry, "It was… it was so beautiful".

He walked over and sat next to me. He placed his arm around my shoulder and said, "It's okay. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you".

I looked up at him and met his gaze. It was gentle and alluring. With no a second thought, I allowed myself to lean further into him. An odd temptation filled me to reach for his crimson lips just to touch them ever so gently… however, I pushed the temptation to the back of my mind as I moved away from him at the last second. I drew myself back with embarrassment as I had realized that he was quite conscious of my actions and, even worse, my thoughts.

"We must head out now", he said while get up off the couch. He avoided meeting my eyes again as I was afraid to meet his gaze as well. I created an awkward atmosphere between us that I had regretted completely.

I thought about what had just happened when I realize that something Madara had said stood out to me. "Itachi", I called to him with a mutter, "Madara said that he had severed his origin and killed his master… what did he mean by that?" I was afraid to ask for I thought I knew the answer.

Itachi sighed and lowered his head and set his sight on the ground. "It could mean only one thing", he turned around and faced me, "The Supervisor is dead".

I placed my hand over my mouth and wept. "He's died! He couldn't have! Please no!" I looked at Itachi as he kept his eyes away from mine. Slowly, I got up in realization with my mouth open in disbelief, "_You knew about this didn't you?!_"

"I did", he confessed finally looking at me straight in the eyes, "but I couldn't tell you".

I walked up to him. "THE GREATEST LEADER OF ALL TIME IS DEAD AND IT IS ALL BECAUSE OF ME! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU NOT WARN ME?! WE COULD HAVE SAVED HIS LIFE!" I yelled at him. "I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!" I spat. This is entirely my fault! I thought miserably. He died because of me! Brutally killed! But there was a way to fix it, I thought ignorantly. I rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife in sight. I aimed it onto my wrist as I began to sense the coldness of the metal on my skin observing its gleaming silver light thirsting for my death. I was about to thrust the blade into my wrist when suddenly a warm body caught me from behind. Like greased lightning, it held my wrists tightly forcing the knife to gradually slip out of my hand and fall onto the carpeted ground without a clutter heard.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I shouted.

He said nothing. Gently, he turned me around and hugged me then patted my head. "I won't let you go. I promise", he kissed my forehead then held me in a tighter embrace. At first I struggled underneath his strength, pounding onto his chest and throbbing for my release with my miraculous ability to shout, but then I relaxed, surrendering myself to his warm chest, then sobbing into it.

"This is all my fault", I wept, "I couldn't help it… I wanted to meet you guys so bad that I never thought of the consequences that might occur from summoning you guys here".

"It's alright", he soothed, "I will help you get your world back. I promise".

I got off of his chest and looked him in the eyes. "You shouldn't promise the impossible", I told him honestly.

"There is always a way to solve the toughest situations", he replied. "Now we have to get going", he reminded me.

I nodded. "But before we go I have something I need to do. You could consider it my way of having revenge on Madara", I spoke vengefully. He gave me an odd look, but I dismissed it as a sign of misunderstanding.

I awaited a sign to commence for I could not help this feeling that swelled inside of me telling me that without him granting me permission to begin, he would effortlessly try to stop me. With a slight evident nod of his chin, I dashed up to my room and grabbed several belongings I found that I didn't need any more and ran back down. I placed them on the couch. "Do you think we would get hypnotized if we listen to him on the radio?" I wondered a little worried.

He looked at me and noticed the concern on my face. He closed his eyes then answered, "No", he confirmed, "He specializes in genjutsu that affects your sight, not the kind that affects your hearing".

"Oh, good because I want to hear what he is spouting", I admitted. I went and fetched the radio, plugged it in and turned it on. Every station was broadcasting Madara's chant, however, after five minutes of listening to its disturbing repetition, he went on himself and spoke.

We listened. He began. "As many of you have heard, or may have even witnessed", I could hear a slight titter in his prideful voice as he continued, "the television stations are under my control. Everything you need to know about my regime will be broadcasted on it. I plan to be the leader you never had and to those who still disobey me and reject my form of government, I want the world to be the example you witness before you act. As you know some areas have been bombed and the traitors have been killed. There is only one place for me and that is to be a grand part of your history", he said confidently, "If you challenge me, I must warn you that you shall fail… I hope you understand this Nora". I flinched to the sound of my name being uttered from his malevolent lips. The blood running through my veins froze. All of a sudden it felt cold and I felt the world was revolving around me. It spun faster and faster as I gazed into the distance.

He continued. "I'm certain no harm has been placed upon you since you are with Itachi, but your importance to my plan is far too great to lose. Without you things wouldn't go as planned", he paused for a little while then continued, "Why don't you return and I'll protect you, after all our existence is connected with yours. I can't help but expect your return soon. However, if you don't return as a good girl I will come after you myself… Believe me, you wouldn't want it to go that far".

A jittering sound persisted in the living room as he halted his speech momentarily. It was the sound of my mouth as it shook up and down as my teeth clunked with each other briskly in fear. My whole body followed, shaking uncontrollably. The thoughts that run through my mind were just horrid imaged of the future. Multiple images of my death had befallen my imagination blinding me to reality. As I began to wail in fear, my hands fell onto my head slowly pulling onto the many strands of hair it held in its grasp. Gradually, I was brought back to consciousness, back to reality, with my heart beating fast, my breath heaving heavily in my chest, and my head pounding vigorously against my skull.

"I HATE YOU!" I bellowed at the radio furiously. I got up off of the couch and grabbed the items I had brought from my room. It was my beloved Naruto books, comics, and cards that had been passed down to me from generations before. I grabbed onto one of my favorite Naruto comic books that contained the last section of the Sasuke and Itachi fight and threw it in the fireplace to burn. All of a sudden I could hear Itachi and Madara groan in pain at the same time.

Fearing for Itachi, I ran over to him and yelped in terror, "Are you okay?"

He was holding on to his chest for some reason, but the pain seemed to decrease overtime.

I watched her as she grabbed onto some book off of the couch and threw it in the fire. Right then a flame bristled inside of me starting at my heart then spreading throughout my body as if traveling with the blood flow of my veins. Shrilling pains crashed into my system forcing me to wail in agony. The sharp intensity of the flame piercing through my heart felt like a glass shard stuck inside a base of my chest. With every pump my heart made, the ache throbbed along with it. My body was pouring with sweat for the heat was unbearably long. Once she had seemed to realize my pain, I heard a short squeak escape her lips as she came up to me and inquired if I were okay.

The blistering burns began to slowly decrease and I was able to speak again. "I'm fine", I coughed. I looked up to her and noted her watery eyes. "Don't worry. It might have been just heartburn", I tried to comfort her.

She didn't seem to believe it. She looked at the ground repentantly then informed me, "At first, I thought it was Madara who was groaning in pain and I felt happy, but when I noticed that you were in pain as well, and I felt horrified".

I ran what she had just told me again in my head. "You said that Madara felt the pain?"

"Yes", she answered me with a puzzled look on her face. "Why do you ask?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated. "Because he's the type of guy who wouldn't show that he was affected by pain", I replied to her. "What did you throw in the fireplace?" I asked suspiciously.

She fidgeted in her place then answered, "It was one of my beloved Naruto comic books. The one where you fight Sasuke and lose… the one where Madara tells Sasuke the truth", she told me nervously.

There must have been a reason why we both wailed in pain at the same time. It's not like Madara to show weakness all of a sudden. Maybe something happened at the House of Unity… or maybe it was something she did. "Throw something else into the fireplace… like a picture of me if you have one", I ordered her rashly.

She gave me a foolish look then did as I ordered. She played with some of the cards that she had brought with her until she found one that contained my picture on it. She turned her head toward the fireplace. Her head leant a little as if she had kissed the card before throwing it into the fire. Once the card made contact with the flames, the blazing burn in my heart returned, but it was shorter and less intense.

I tittered on what I had just discovered. She walked up to me and questioned, "What is it?"

I smiled at her and a blush was placed across her face. "For some reason, burning things that have our images on them causes us to burn or feel pain on the inside", I concluded. "The pain me and Madara shared was truly indescribable, but it happened because you burnt that book that contained images of the both of us".

It took her a little while to understand what I had just explained, but then she beamed at me and mused, "I know how to defeat him".

I leaned forward and enquired, "And how is that?"

She walked over and sat next to me. "If he doesn't exist in this world then he wouldn't exist at all. He was born from the comics that Masashi Kishimoto produced. That's his true origin. If we destroy everything that contains his image or story or whatever, then he should disappear!" she jumped in happiness.

I gave her a weak smile. I knew that she was pure hearted and only wanted to redeem herself, but her idea was impossible. I didn't want to discourage her so I looked at her then added, "That would be hard, especially after the world has already fallen", I reminded her, "We can't try to burn all of those things on our own. The world is too vast… We must find another way to defeat him… but how…" I trailed off. I placed my hand in my pocket and took out a card. "This is what we found in each of our pockets after you had summoned us. I think this is what we should aim for. This card must be our life source! The card doesn't have an image on it, but it has our names printed on each one of them. I believe that if we can destroy the original card you had summoned us with…", I said a little enthusiastically, "…that Akatsuki member will vanish".

She had a worried expression written all over her face. "But what about that feeling that you just had? What does it mean?" she asked me keenly.

I sat there and thought about it for a little while. "It made me feel weaker", I confessed, "Maybe those items are another form of our life source. Without them, it will cause us to get weaker and it will help us a lot if the rest of the Akatsuki were powerless, insignificant, and weak on our quest to save your world… but in what way can we spread the news and have others help us? I am quite certain that they will begin on their own, but it would help to encourage people to burn more items".

"Through a broadcasting station… You know, like a radio station or a television station", she informed me, "We could find one and broadcast to the world… that would be useful, only if they weren't being hypnotized", she lowered her head.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about that", I assured her, "I can take off that genjutsu with my sharingan… We just have to find a station to help spread the news of our discovery".

She lifted her head and nodded weakly. She got up off of the couch and went over to her pile of books and cards and began to throw all of them into the fire. I sat next to her and grabbed one of my own cards. I held it in my hand and examined it. It was an interesting piece of paper. The one I held had an image of me and Sasuke. It was when I was carrying him on my back after he had injured himself that day he tried to imitate my moves. It revealed considerable amount of information about my abilities… and it even had a line I had said to him previously. This card said, "_Forgive me, Sasuke… There'll be another time"_.

I held it a little longer in my hands, looking at my little brother, Sasuke, seeing how innocent of a child he was. My emotions of that day flooded back, but I couldn't concentrate on them in my current condition. I took one last glance then began to rip it into smaller pieces. I glanced sideways at her and found that she was a little troubled by my actions. "I wanted to know if ripping this piece of paper would hurt me", I explained to her knowing fully well that I was lying, "but I guess we're supposed to destroy it from existence for it to work".

Her gaze went back to the fire and I threw in the pieces left from the card. I felt the burn inside me intensify even greater than before, but I tried to hide the pain it caused me.

"Itachi", her voice fell apart, "Why don't you just kill me and save this world from their evil presence?"

I gazed at the fire with her. "You're afraid, aren't you?"

She winced, but didn't say anything even though it was quite obvious.

"You're afraid to die", I noted.

She put her knees up to her chest and hugged them with her arms tightly. She rested her head on them, her sight never leaving its focus on the fire. "My fear doesn't mean you can't kill me", she huffed, "It would be easy for you… after all, I am weaker than you".

I sighed. "If I had to I would", her head jerked in my direction fully out of surprise, "but I can't because my tie with you is slowly loosening each day. Meaning", I looked at her to explain my point a little further, "that even if I killed you it wouldn't cause any effect on the rest of the Akatsuki members and they shall continue causing havoc in this world. However, if I kill you, since we still have a bond to connect us together, I would die along with you. Did you not notice what Madara said in his speech not too long ago?"

She paused a little and thought about it for a while. "He said if I challenge him, I will fail".

I closed my eyes in confirmation. "Yes, that's true, but the most important thing is that he revealed your importance to the world… he noted to the world that without you we can't exist".

She gave me a puzzled look. "Well, I guess he isn't playing it safe. Telling the people that we are connected will cause them to try and threaten his rule with me", she told me what she understood.

I gave her a calm look then announced, "You're wrong. He's playing this to his advantage and he is playing it in the least dangerous way he could".

"But how is that? People knowing about me will make me a target, wouldn't it? Then my life will be in danger, so how is this the least dangerous way?" she yelled in frustration.

"Think about it this way. If you're in his place and you lost the most important person to your plan, what would you do?" I asked her.

She closed her eyes to contemplate the options them answered, "I would try to get them back".

"Right", I agreed, "He's trying to force you back because by telling the world of your existence you would feel insecure and you wouldn't trust anyone because they would try to kill you. Also, if you were trying to build a resistance against his regime it wouldn't work because nobody would trust you and would think that killing you would solve the problem. This way, I will have to protect you from everyone around you, we will not be able to form ties with anyone to formulate a plan to stop him, and I would be forced to take you back to Madara to keep you safe".

Her eyes were wide and full of fear. "But what if I do die in the process?" her voice was shaky.

"It wouldn't matter to him because he never informed the people of the weakening tie between you and Akatsuki. If you die, he would still have the advantage. He would have the surprise factor on his side and when the world least expects it, he would strike the resistance full force".

She hugged her shaking body. "And what if I surrender?"

I closed my eyes and gazed at the fire again. "It would be only a matter of time until he decides that he doesn't need you anymore", I told her firmly. "Our best bet would be to inform the people of what we found and try to build trust that way. From there on, it would only take some time before we could confront him head on". I heard her sniffling. Gazing at her, I noticed how hard she was crying. I placed my hand over her shoulder and smiled to the whimpering girl sitting beside me, "Don't worry, I won't let you die. I promise".

She bobbed her head then stood up. "Let's get to the television station, I want to get this over with", she said confidently.

"Are you not afraid?"

She shook her head. "I'm with you and as long as we're together, I know I'm safe".

"Alright let's go", I said kneeling onto the ground allowing her a good height distance to get on my back.

I got on his back and we headed for the nearest television station that we could find. I used my phone to search for the most popular television station in California and we found it and it turns out that it wasn't too far away from my house, which was quite convenient for the both of us. He put me down once we had reached it and we walked inside together. The lights were on and everything seemed normal, but it appeared deserted. Nobody was present in any of the rooms that Itachi opened and checked.

An eerie feeling that someone was watching us kept on creeping up on me, but every time I turn around and look behind me, I saw nothing. I walked closer to Itachi and held on to his sleeve. I felt my face redden, but I was far too afraid to worry about that. "Do you think anybody is here?" I asked him while taking a quick glance behind us.

He remained quiet for a little while. He held me by my shoulder gently then said, "Stay in this room and hide. Don't move until I come back and get you, okay?"

I was petrified. "Don't leave me here alone!" I yelled in fear grabbing on to his cloak tightly.

"You will be fine. I will come back for you, Nora", he said aloud pushing me lightly into the room. He closed the door behind me and left. I watched him disappear through the little window placed in the middle of the door. I sighed once he left and looked around. It was one of those broadcasting stations, with the large desk and chairs behind it. I ran up to it and sat on one of the empty chairs and looked at the camera. I found some papers lying on the desk so I held them up, cleared my throat, and pretended to be a news reporter. "And in other news, Madara has finally fallen thanks to a sudden heart attack. Now the world is at peace and everything could get back to normal".

I placed the papers down and stood up. I looked around the desk again and heard movement in the area behind the camera. "Hello", I called out. I heard more shuffling in the back. I was afraid now. "Is anyone there?" I asked with a slight shiver worming its way through my body.

I heard footsteps walking past the camera. I look closely when a woman walked out of the shadows. Her expression was blank, but her moves were swift. "Hello", I greeted her, "do you work here?" I asked casually.

She took a step forward. "To Madara we shall obey and those who fail to follow must be destroyed", she chanted, "He is our savior. He is our king. He is our master".

As I heard her chant over and over again, I felt disgusted and miserable even more. This was unbelievable how Madara had such an effect on so many people in such a short amount of time. I was about to cry as she waddled her way toward me trying to get me to believe. I walked up to her with tears in my eyes. "No", I hugged her, "He's not your savior or your master. You're free", I cried into her shoulder, "You're free".

I felt her hug me back. Her embrace was very warm and motherly. Her hands were around my waist while my arms were around her neck. "Have you been freed of Madara's genjutsu?" I questioned her ignorantly.

She remained silent for a little while. She rested her head on my shoulder. I could hear her breathing in my ear. "He's our savior", she began again, "You're a nonbeliever thus you must be destroyed". Her arms around my waist began to tighten. "I shall crush those who don't follow and believe my master. I shall end those who challenge him and his rule".

Her hands tightened even more around my waist preventing me from the ability to breath. "Stop it!" I shrieked. "I can't breathe!" I tried to loosen her grip with my arms, but I was far too weak so I had to resort to something I found to be demeaning… I had to call for help. "HELP! ITACHI, HELP ME!" I called for him in a panic plead for help.

Right then he came out of nowhere and pulled me easily out of her grasp. He pushed her to the wall and held her firmly in his arms. He forced her to gaze into his eyes and that's when she was freed of Madara's control. She fell to the ground inhaling and exhaling like a maniac. Itachi walked up to me and inquired, "Do you need help?"

He looked straight into my eyes and I felt myself melt. In front of him, I am nothing but a scrawny child unable to protect herself of the simplest attacks. I didn't want him to worry or notice my train of thought so I answered, "Yes, thank you". He held out his hand for me to grab and so I did.

He pulled me back on my feet when I heard footsteps echoing from the hallway outside the room we were in. I was petrified on how many I heard. I eyeballed the door patiently as several men and women entered the room. I ran behind Itachi and hide my face in his cloak. He placed his hand over mine and said calmly, "Don't worry. I have released everyone who was found in this building from Madara's jutsu".

My face burned as I pushed myself from his back. All that I could say to hide my embarrassment was, "Good".

"They're going to help us intercept Madara's broadcasting because I helped release them from Madara's genjutsu. From there I'm going to use my sharingan and hopefully release enough people from the genjutsu to help us against Madara", he smiled gratefully.

I nodded then took a glimpse around. There were about ten in total. One of them came up to me and stated, "You might want to head behind that desk over there so we could go live on the air", he pointed out sourly.

I didn't give much thought to his attitude so all I did was nod my head and walk behind the desk. I sat back down on the chair I was on only minutes ago. Itachi joined me a minute or two after.

I tried not to keep my sight on Itachi and his stunning form so I decide to distract myself and watched as they prepared everything to go live. Once they had everything ready, one of them shouted, "We're live in 3, 2, 1" then pointed at us to start talking. Itachi advanced forward toward the camera and used his sharingan. After five minutes flat, he moved his body to the side with the rest of the people and closed his eyes as a signal for me to start talking.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and played with my hands nervously under the desk. I looked straight at the camera timidly. "Hi", I started with a shaky smile, "my name is Nora…and I'm the reason the Akatsuki are present in our world", I sighed heavily. My head began to pound on me and everything went fuzzy. My eyes began to flood, but I continued, "I know that you probably hate me right now knowing that I have caused pain for each and every one of you… but I'm sorry". I glanced next to the camera for Itachi, but he wasn't there anymore.

I closed my eyes shut and lowered my head. My hands were in fists, tightly clutched together… then I began to cry. I felt alone and fully to blame for this catastrophe. As I sobbed I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. It was warm.

I glanced up slowly and there he was. "You're doing fine. Speak to them", he comforted.

I wiped my tears then resumed with a sniffle, "I want to stop them, but I can't do it alone…" I gazed slowly at Itachi then back to the camera, "And I know I'm not alone. Itachi is helping. He is on our side and… and we need your help as well". I took a deep breath in then went on, "We found out a way to end the Akatsuki's rule… it lies in their existence in our world… Like images of them… and if you burn them then they will get weaker and weaker… but the only way to eliminate them for sure is by burning the original card they were summoned with…". Itachi handed me his card then I pointed it toward the camera. "Like this one…"

The people behind the camera held up five fingers informing us that we only had five more minutes before they had to break the broadcast. "I understand if you decide not to trust us, but we are the earth's last hope. We might be able to save it if we work together. I'm trying to correct the mistake I have committed… so please help us…" I pleaded miserably.

Itachi walked forward then said, "People of earth, this is your planet and we're here to try and help you reclaim it", he said firmly, "but if you are not willing to assist us to end the rule of the Akatsuki then fine, but do everyone a service and keep your televisions off. This will help prevent your fall into another genjutsu", he clarified. "If you still require communication with the outside world then listen to the radio. You will be safer that way and will stay out of trouble. For family members or friends who are under a genjutsu spell, do not try and awaken them from it for they cannot be woken. The only way for their safe release is through their look into my eyes or Madara's defeat".

Right then the broadcast was cut and we were finished.

File X Opened

Name: Deidara

Weapons: Clay, Earth, Eye Scope

Jutsu: C0, C1, C2, C3, C4, Clay Clone, Explosive Clay, Earth Style: Hiding Like A Mole Jutsu, Explosive Clay Minions, Explosive Landmines, Suicide Bombing Clone.

In Case of Contact: Avoid mockery! Do NOT act high and mighty near this kind of enemy! Avoid at all cost. Making contact from afar or up close will result in the same conclusion of death by explosives. Try to avoid death by complimenting him as an "artist" and complimenting his objects or forms of clay as "art". Do NOT consider statements that formulate his gender as a female! Consider "art" as a momentary thing. Do not yell demeaning statements at him or insult his "art". State things like "Art is momentary. Art is not eternal. You are a great artist". If this fails, you are a finished. Do NOT fight unless you are fighting from underground or atop of a tree. Once spotted, beg, plead or try running away. Overall, this opponent is far too strong to fight in a group or alone.

Warning: Do you dare share this story to show your support for the Resistance?

Caution: Avoid Watching Television For The Next Week! Avoid Zombie Like Family Members! Avoid The Chant!


	5. Chapter 5- Captured

**Resistance Strength: **Low.

**Honored Resistance Member- Code Name:** daydreamer1008

**Dedication: **Chapter 5- Captured

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your review. They spread a smile on my face and shows me that you support me and enjoy my story. Thank you.

**Newspaper:** As the news of Madara's diminishing rule comes about to the ends of the earth, many of us have been awakened from the vast genjutsu that had been placed upon us. The large number of awakenings have caused a great number of Resistance to emerge as the television sets have been thrown out of homes damaged and destroyed. Many of us have heard the call for help as the one named Nora sets the stage for an untimed revolution with a stray Akatsuki member, Itachi Uchiha. There source have indicated that Madara's weakness is in fact a card! The card that he had been summoned here with. They also include the detail that these creatures life source is mere books and posters that possess their images.

As the number of causalities increases to the two thousand mark, and is still increasing tremendously, they expect many of us to help them out! As we still sorrow the death of our loved ones and are fearing for our lives in the basements of our homes, they expect us to risk our life to fix their mistake!?

This seems more than a cry for help... It seems like a trap! One placed upon us by those who are posing as our saviors! You mustn't fall for that trap! Remain in the safety of your homes! Set your belongings ablaze if that would set comfort and ease to your heart, but beware. This may only be a trap to try to expose the rest of the Resistance members!

Hope is now a shining flame that devours mere images then turns them into ashes to help regain our independence from this dictator...

Chapter 5- Captured

I got up off of my chair and smiled, overjoyed that we had finally given the world the news they may have been desperate for. Itachi seemed quite pleased himself on how well it all went out. I glanced over to the people who helped us intercept Madara's broadcasting. They were a little busy with their equipment, but I walked up to them and thought it would be best to thank them for all their efforts.

"Thanks for helping us with the broadcast", I began cheerfully, "I bet everyone in the world who heard it feels a bit better knowing what Madara's weakness is".

They didn't stop their work. Neither did they look up at me. The man who was working on the camera, pressing its buttons and such, furrowed his eyebrows. "We owed the man in black a great debt for bringing us back to reality, but it is best that you leave before we act against you".

I gazed at him with slight confusion not dropping the smile on my face. "What are you trying to say?" I asked him honestly.

One of the women stepped forward with irritation written all over her face. "He's trying to say that you better get out of our faces before we decide to kill you like you killed our people!" she lashed out.

"You're the one who has destroyed our world all at once", he said without changing his focus from the camera. "At first we didn't know that you were the one who did all of those horrible things, but now that we know, we wish to kill you and strangle the life out of you", he ended bitterly.

"Get out of here girl!" that woman began again sourly, "I don't want you here! If I could, I would stab you to death right now, but I can't touch you! We all can't touch you", she pointed out, "because **he **warned us not to", she pointed at Itachi. "You're lucky that he is here protecting you because it he wasn't, we would have cut off your head then paraded through the streets with it. You should leave before we do something reckless and get our blood splattered by him like you have done with the others around the world!"

I still stood there with that weak smile on my face as she returned to her work. They were right, of course, about everything. I held my hands tightly together as I began to sob. I felt alone right then like a weak and fragile bird lost in the woods, unable to find its way out. Unable to fly away from the most distressful moments. Just stuck there on the ground floor searching for more to life than the moment when death would come and grab onto him and end his suffering.

How horrible! I thought. It just wasn't fair! Why would they speak of my mistakes and not his! They didn't say anything to Itachi! Why did they pick on me only?!

I held my hands tightly to my chest as the pain inside was unbearably bitter. My head fell down and I hurried out of the room as my tears wet my face.

"NORA!" I heard Itachi's voice behind me pleading for me to stop.

I could have stopped, but I didn't. He doesn't understand!

How could I face him after what had just happened?!

I heard footsteps behind me and his call in the distance. I wished that he wouldn't follow me and would just leave me alone. This was the worst idea I had ever had! Trying to fix my mistake was a pathetic excuse for me to try wash the bloodshed off my hands! I can't save the world! I'm just a girl and he's a ninja! I'm just a weak dove and his is a ferocious falcon. He could easily save this world without me! It's obvious that I'm standing in his way! That I'm just an obstacle that he needs to overcome or get rid of! I'm nothing to him and will always be nothing to him!

My tears fell even faster now. I lifted my head up and saw a door before me. It was the one that led outside of this rotten station. I rushed out of the door careful not to trip on my own two feet as I ran.

Thinking of it now, running from him would have probably been the stupidest thing I had ever done. There was no way I could overrun him or even try to run away from him, but I didn't care. I scampered across the pavement when all of a sudden my foot fell into a crack in the ground tripping me. I didn't fall onto the ground, to my surprise, however I was hovering slightly above it as I felt a strong grip on my shoulder. It lift me up before I could drop to the hard ground and scrap myself.

I didn't want to face my savior having a clear idea who it was. I kept my eyes shut and turned my face way from his. I bit my bottom lip in hate and irritation. "Just leave me alone Itachi!" I shrugged his hand off of my shoulder.

I felt his hand travel to my neck gently brushing his balm against it, his fingers curling around it. "A brat like you is nothing but a nuisance", a fierce voice boomed. My eyes shot open and darted to where that voice came from. Right then his large hand tightened around my neck slowly suffocating me. He slowly lifted my body off of the ground, leaving my body dangling slightly.

My sight slowly began to fuzz as the air could no longer reach my lung. But I saw his face. The face I was staring at wasn't Itachi's… it was someone else's. It was cruel, bitter and cold just staring back at me with awaiting me to die. I placed my hands on his grasp and tried to pry my release. "Ka-", I struggled under the pressure, "ku-zu". I couldn't loosen his clutch around my throat. I let my feet kick is hard chest, but no use. My lungs began to burn and my heartbeat was slowing down. I felt my life gradually slip away. I felt the tears fading in my eyes as I gently began to lose consciousness. I let the darkness consume me.

"Nora!" I heard Itachi's upset call in the distance.

Itachi…I'm sorry.

She stood in front of them with a weak smile on her face, but even I could see that she was trying to mask the ache she was feeling. She was hurting on the inside. I watched her silently as she rushed out of the room with tears in her eyes. Her fragile being was overwhelmed with guilt and I mustn't let her break.

I went after her only to find her body hanging limply in the hands of one of the major murders in the world, Kakuzu. Her body has turned into a sickening ghastly color as she must have been struggling for oxygen.

I activated my sharingan. "Nora!" I called out to her, but I received no reaction. I felt my body burn on the inside. How could I have let this happen?! I was meant to protect her not let her die! I felt my blood boil inside of my veins. An innocent young woman just breathed her last breath and it was my responsibility. I felt a heavy burden form in my chest while my heart was throbbing violently against it.

I glared at Kakuzu violently as he threw her lifeless body onto his shoulder as if she were a jacket. He glowered back toward me as if this was the way things were meant to go down. "Itachi", he called to me with hate, "Madara wanted me to inform you that if you don't return to Akatsuki like a good little boy, you will be considered an enemy. Hence, you shall be eliminated... I didn't expect you to be a traitor Uchiha, but considering your past, I guess this is quite fitting". He turned his back toward me and began to leave.

I stepped forward. "Kakuzu", I calling trying to stop his departure, "You and I are no different. We are ninja from the ninja world, but our existence in this world was done by a mere coincidence. It is only a matter of time before things become irreversible. Don't tell me you haven't felt that eerie feeling?" I questioned him, "We don't belong here".

He didn't turn his head, neither did he show concern. It was just a big gamble to him. One that he thinks his is sure to win.

"Why should I care?" he answered me grimly. Grabbing a kunai then threw it at him, I watched as he rotated his body and dodged it. Now I could see his face, brutal and repulsive like a serial killer whose face fits his nature.

"Let her body go", I told him coldly, "Your connection with her has not been severed yet. One mistake that could end her life and you will be destroyed".

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Then why haven't you destroyed her. Wouldn't that have made your job easier?" he inquired.

My sight involuntarily drifted toward her direction. Her body still hung loose, but color began to return to her skin. "If she is destroyed, the connection that has linked both of our worlds together, both me and you, would be severed. Our return to the world that we had originated in would never be reopened. She is the key that links both of our worlds and if she was destroyed, the remaining Akatsuki whose ties have been cut off, would wonder within this world endlessly causing havoc. Our universe would be unbalanced since we would not be apart of it anymore. And, in the end, the balance in both worlds would become unstable and, possible, unfixable".

He grinned evilly then replied coldly, "It's my mission to take the key back to Madara then", he informed me with a chuckle, "He had told me of the same issue you had just spoke of. Don't worry. We'll figure a way to save ourselves from this. I was sent here to fetch her then kill you… but I didn't expect to stumble upon all of this drama. I thought that you were stronger than that Itachi. It's not like you to show emotion for anyone other than your brother".

I stood there firmly, a bit surprised by his remark. I narrowed my eyes at him, contemplating on what he had just told me then I realized what he was babbling about. "You have read about me in those books these beings have written", I pointed out severely.

He chuckled slightly under his breath. "Clever as I have heard, but you're definitely not one to be tampered with, Uchiha. I figure you're not going let me leave quietly", he glared at me with confidence. "Well then, let's see which one of us will die first once she dies", without a second thought, he seized Nora's limp body with his hand then flung it high in the air as if it were a garment or a shawl.

My mouth hung open as I watched in horror as her motionless body soared into the sky then began to drop at an immense velocity. I wanted to run to her and catch her falling body, but there was no way I could save her with him in the way. I watched him with anticipation. He didn't appear like he was preparing to catch her. Was he going to let her fall and crash onto the pavement?! It was time for me to risk it all.

As I was ready to bolt toward her, a strong gust of wind breezed through my hair and a gigantic white bird whistled through the sky zipping in the direction of her body. I balled my fists in realization as a familiar blonde man seized her falling body and placed it against his chest. "Kakuzu", Deidara called with a slight whine in his tone, "why don't you take her to Madara and I'll fight Uchiha?"

"Because", he bellowed preparing to fight, "You can fly her to him. That would be faster than having to walk all the way on foot".

I gave Deidara the death glare as he eyed me with irritation. "One day Uchiha", he warned, "you shall die from my art". I glared at him then gave him a condescending smile. I didn't care much for him. I just had to irritate him enough to stop him before he took off with her… and, with no surprise, it worked.

"UCHIHA!" he snarled, "DON'T PATRONIZE ME!" He redirected his bird and charged it at my location. I held my stance and grasped up a kunai cautiously in front of me as I awaited his arrival. I was stunned when I saw a rain of shuriken fly toward him blocking his direct attack.

He backed his bird quickly from the rapid shuriken as he was upset to realize that Kakuzu projected them at him. "Kakuzu! Whose side are you on?!"

"You're worse than Hidan", he murmured under his breath, "I told you to leave, didn't I?"

He left without a second objection as he cursed under his breath. I ignored him as he departed knowing perfectly how to play with his nerves.

Focusing again on Kakuzu as he readied himself for a fight. Hoping for the briefest moment that this fight could be won easily, I flexed my body readying myself as will. This was about to get interesting, I thought to myself as I grabbed several kunai and shuriken hurling them at Kakuzu beginning the fight itself. With a swift turn, he dodged some of the upcoming blades then deflected others with a cling of metal to metal.

Once I heard the cluttering mess of metal reach the ground, he dashed forward without warning darting his way to break my defenses with a fist swung at my abdomen. Sidestepping, I countered his brisk fist with a fist of my own. To my luck, it had made contact with his jaw. It was much harder than I had expected it to be as my knuckles began to sting and bleed. Streaks of blood streamed down my arm. His stance was unmoved and his expression was the same; hard, cold and murderous. He swung again with his shining blade ready to cut masses of my skin. Without a second to spare, I had no other option but to dart out of his way evading a lethal impact with his sharp edge as it swung millimeters from my gaze.

Landing on my knees, I glanced at my knuckles. Pieces of marble stone were scattered in-between the cracks of my blood and skin. Another quick glance toward him, I noticed the change of the color of his skin then the color change of the small grits of stone on my hand. They have been transformed from rock into skin. His body must have the ability to solidify on its own, I deducted. I need to end this soon, I presumed.

It was time for me to test my theory for in a blink of an eye, I grabbed onto the shining blades I held onto for special battle occasions then darted them a second time at my target. With his solidified arm, he allowed the kunai to hit him directly leaving no mark on him then lodging themselves into the earth below. A smirk spread across my face as he noticed the explosive tags bound onto the kunai a bit too late. The explosion hit him full blast and I cheered within me, contemplating on my slight victory. I watched intently as the puff of smoke formed from the detonation blocking my ability to view the scene hidden behind it. I awaited his figure to charge from the middle of the cloud to confront me; however no sight of action was perceived within that gas-filled area. With my sharingan, I was able to identify traces of his chakra still present at the site of the blast.

In an unexpected moment, I was ambushed and struck with a dagger from the side. I watched it plunge into my side knocking me forcefully to the ground. Trying to stand on my feet, the sheering pain rushed through my body forcing me back to the soil. A heavy pant escaped my lips as I recollected myself. My blurred sight came into focus to find the demon himself, Kakuzu, standing treacherously before me with fresh blood dripping from his fingertips. I winced in pain as I yanked the bloodstained dagger out of my side. A gazed at Kakuzu, my vision fuzzed for a second time and a trickle of blood was felt dripping down my chin. Unconsciously, I wiped the fluid slipping down my jowl with my sleeve as my sight drifted slightly toward the cloud of gas. A gust of wind fanned the pile of smoke disclosing what was veiled before. It was another Kakuzu, possibly a shadow clone, with a hole in the ground present only several centimeters away from its feet. I understood right then that that was the way he prevented my sharingan from noticing his addition of the shadow clone along with his crafty escape. His moves were completed underground where I was unable to scan the scene and counter with a plan of my own. With a sneer, the shadow clone disappeared leaving the two original fighters to their battle.

My wound wasn't severe, however if it didn't get treated correctly, things could get out of hand. Taking advantage of my sudden distraction, in a blink of an eye, Kakuzu emerged head on in confrontation. With a heavy fist, my wound was struck again and the flesh that was recovering began to rip even farther. He released a slight chuckle with pride for an easy victory, until my body flew aback, collide with a tree then dispersing into numerous crows. Letting my body reappear above him in midair with several birds circling my body, I gave him my prideful smirk.

It's too late for him, I thought as I commanded several crows to attack. They gathered around him like hungered vicious little monsters ready to peck at their prey. Their black feathers fell around him like a slight drizzle. Once they prepared themselves, they descended from the sky like rocks chirruping through the air. With their beaks they attacked and even though their numbers were great, he easily defeated the swarm. It didn't last long when the dead birds' bodies blustered into mere feathers, providing enough coating for my next attack. It was then that his eyes widening in seeing his partner, Hidan, came crashing down from above hurling his scythe at him only missing him by a few inches. Kakuzu jumped back and gawked at his partner. He was in complete denial that that was his partner.

Hidan lunged again with his scythe maneuvering lithely toward Kakuzu. He swung with a killer intent but Kakuzu countered his attack with a kunai tightly in hand. That wasn't enough to stop the vicious monster he was in combat with. Hidan grasped his machete tightly lunging it into the earth, for support, as he lifted his body off the ground then flung his foot toward his superior's face, making contact then sending him crashing into a tree. As if by will, the tree wrapped its branches and trunk around Kakuzu's body, securing him vigorously in place and allowing me to near him to end this horrific battle.

It's time to end this, I thought to myself as I allowed my body to rematerialize on the ground only inches away from his body. I walked patently up to Kakuzu's tied up body, sword in hand as I plunged my blade into his heart hearing his winces of pain.

"When were you able to cast genjutsu on me?" he asked, his eyes filled with pain.

"Right when you hit my clone. I was able to get a good grip on your reality and twist it into a genjutsu illusion, and now it's over", I told him uncaringly. He was gasping for air when I began to thrust my blade deeper into his tissue. He grimaced and I could feel the vibration of his heart throbbing in his chest slower and slower till it eventually came to a complete stop. His head fell limply as his body's tension from his struggle was relieved.

I took a breather. "Now I have Deidara to follow", I thought aloud relaxing my tense muscles.

"We're not done here!" a gruesome voice bellowed. My eyes darted toward Kakuzu's corpse as a blast of blistering fire surged from its mouth forcefully knocked me into the side of the broadcasting station wall injuring my spine. A choke of pain was released from my mouth as I fell to the hard pavement panting. Struggling to my feet, an overwhelming wave of wind followed crashing down from above thrashing me to the asphalt.

My clothes along with my skin began to tear from the sharp gust of winds he blew my way. His attacks seemed to heave more power with each blow leaving my body with more ache and more blood to drain out of me. How was he able to escape my illusion? I questioned realizing that his connection to the other creatures that lived inside of his body must have been able to provide him with an escape root out of my genjutsu. Each of them, with their unique chakra type, must have poured their charka into him releasing his mind from the grasp of my demon illusion.

The cuts and bruises I possessed made it difficult to recollect myself before he struck again. I swayed on my feet as a water missile hurled towards me. Knowing fully well that my body was incapable of moving fast enough to evade the projectile of his water jutsu, I instantly performed several hand seals and heaved a great fireball from my lips. I was momentarily thrown off balance from the power of the explosion that was produced from the collision of water and fire. As a result, a cloud of mist covered our field of vision. From the depletion of chakra out of my system, I was panting very hard, exhausted and overwhelmed. The stinging in my body didn't help my situation one bit, but I knew, more than anything, that I had to finish this before I was finished myself.

Using the mist covering as an opportunity to attack, I was confident enough to know that I was the only one able to make out faint traces of chakra from behind the cloud of smoke. Watching him from afar, I noticed that he was preparing for his next attack, standing only meters away, watching the gas screen intently. He must have been trying to find my presence.

Counting them now, I noted that there were five of them standing alongside each other. He had blasted his next attack as I decided it was time to charge ahead. I rolled out of the way as a cannonball of wind surged its way through the smoke cloud wiping it out. Think that I had the advantage, I did not notice his second attack.

A streak of blue light thundered and roared its way into my body overwhelming its functions and shocking shut my entire system. My body fell limply to the ground trembling from the energy surge that rushed through it only seconds ago, paralyzing me. I could hear heavy footsteps nearing my body.

"You should have been more careful because now you get to die", he drawled as he threw a paper bomb on my body. My figure scattered into a cluster of crows and reformed behind him.

"I let this battle persist for too long and now it has concluded". Kakuzu's hair like creatures began to close in on me when I summoned the Susanoo and struck all of their hearts with its sword. It absorbed all of their remains as I aimed at the last one standing before me. He flew forward twirling his body in the air and discharging a number of kunai and shuriken. The Susanoo shield deflected his attack as I darted forward and slashed with the great Susanoo blade. It destroyed everything in its way as Kakuzu rolled out of the way of my projectile.

I could see the horror in his face as I thrust forward again allowing the infinite blade to extend even further touching the edge of his body and sucking him into its sharp edge.

"ITACHI", he roared his last as I fell to the ground gasping for air. The Susanoo dispersed and I gazed at the sky. Thoughts ran through my mind, but only one thing worried me most. It was her.

She's probably by him already, being tortured and hurt, left to rot in a cell again. I closed my eyes for all I could see was her image. Beautiful as she was with her brown eyes and black hair. I saw her image smiling at me with a tint spread across her cheeks. Then my thoughts drifted to her weak and fragile form. She was crying and afraid. Her body was white and ghastly and limp in the arms of another. My eyes shot open wide as I heard her scream ringing through my ears. I jumped up when I saw a paper fall before me. It was Kakuzu's card, and to my surprise, his image was imprinted on it.

I released a weak jutsu to let the card burn then left it on the ground as it was turning into ashes. Now it's time to find Nora, I leapt atop a tree and traveled the way I had last seen Deidara travel.

**File X Opened**

**Name: **Kakuzu (Subject Terminated)

**Weapons: **N/A

**Jutsu: **Earth Style: Earth Spear, Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work, Lightning Style: False Darkness, Water Style: Water Encampment Wall, Wind Style: Pressure Damage

**In Case of Contact: **If you come in contact with this enemy, you are likely to be brutally murdered. This enemy is able to extend limps off of his body and draw them back. You cannot near him or attack him from far. His body solidifies and shields him against attacks whether they would be considered minor or large in scale. Avoid, especially when at temper. If spotted offer a grand amount of money for your release. Subject loves money and making deals that will benefit him. Physical attacks cannot work on this enemy neither can regular attacks with water, stone, or fire. DO NOT SQUEAL OR BEG OR CAUSE SUBJECT IRRITATION WHEN CAPTURED! This will lead to death at many different scales! Try your best to remain tempered and humble! Subject enjoys respect.

**Caution:**Will you show your support for Nora and Itachi's outcry for help by leaving a like or a comment?

**Remember:** The world is in your hands!


	6. Chapter 6- The Resistance

**Author's Note: **I suck, I know :( Sorry for the late update. I will try to upload the next chapter sooner. I think I might start placing date on when you should expect me to upload as you open my page. Sorry again... No hard feelings?

**Warning: **This chapter contains violence and blood. It you like neither than please DON'T READ. Thank you.

**Newscast:** "We're going to be making history today!"

"Shhh! You want us to get caught?!"

"This is an infiltration! Shut that dang camera and stop your broadcasting!"

"But I want to get this on tape!"

"The chances of success will be less likely with you telling the enemy where we are! Will you just turn it off!"

"Kid, we're in enemy territory. Entering the House of Unity with a camera broadcasting could get us killed. Either you turn it off or believe me I will kill you myself!"

"Hey! You can't turn on me now can you?! We're a group!"

"Whatever".

"Shush your yapping and get a move on!"

"I think he's in that room ahead!"

"Who brought this kid anyway?!"

"Shh, he might hear you... listen"

CREAK

"How is Africa with you?"

"Grand".

"Has Zetsu helped in your search?"

"He was able to find several bases hidden quite well within the bushes and trees".

"How about Konan and Europe?"

"Her search has improved wonders with Zetsu's presence".

"Wonderful".

"How about the girl? Did you get her?"

"I sent Deidara and Kakuzu after her. It should only be moments now".

"Hm..."

"What's wrong? Was my choice inadequate?

"It's just Deidara and his temper".

"He's been warned on how to act".

"Itachi's clever".

"Yes. That is true, but that is why I paired him up with Kakuzu. I ordered him to keep Deidara on track".

"Hm".

"..."

"Would you like me to eliminate the enemy present?"

"No. Let them play their hero game. Once I have some extra time, I will play with them. But right now, leave them to cling to their so called hope. It will be over before they know it".

CREAK

"I think he knows"

"Let's hide!"

"We should have shot the bullets when we had our chance!"

"We still have time! Once he comes a little closer and he separates from that other guy! We could then kill him!"

"Unless we don't freeze up again!"

"Or unless he doesn't kill us first!"

CAMERA OFF- NO SIGNAL

Chapter 6- The Resistance

I felt warm… and secure. I sensed my body lying on something moist and soft with a cool breeze running gently through my hair. I opened my eyes slowly to find myself resting on grass in the middle of a wooded area. I was covered with an Akatsuki cloak… Was it Itachi's?

I ran my fingertips over my neck when I began to gasp insanely for air... The last thing I remembered was having my neck almost crushed and being suffocated by Kakuzu. A shrill and shiver went allover my body, but the sensation of knowing that I was still alive, able to feel and breath, made me beam in happiness, but where was I? And where was Itachi?

I sat up on the damp ground as my fingers ran through the cloak's material… it was smooth and silky. I stood up and wore it. It was far too long and far too big on me, but it made me happy to be wearing his cloths.

"Hey, there's a secret pocket in here!" I said to myself surprised as I found a pocket on the inner part of the cloak. "Well that's something they don't tell you in the manga!"

I paced around the area I awoke in searching for a sign of Itachi. I couldn't find him and I couldn't see him which left me worried. What if Kakuzu defeated him?!

No way! I told myself. If Itachi had lost then I would have probably been in Madara's hands right about now!

A chill ran up my spine as I thought of the horrors that could have happened to me if he had gotten his bloodstained hands on me. One touch from his hand would ensure his victory! He could kill me on the spot!

I began to pace faster as I reflected more into the matter. I wanted to run but I couldn't. There was nowhere safe enough to keep me away from him. Paranoia rushed through my body and I began to scan my perimeter. What if he was watching me right now?! If felt like I was going to die when I brought myself back to trying to find Itachi. "Where are you Itachi?!" I yelled aloud. I felt myself desperate for his appearance. It felt lonely in these woods.

I heard rustling in the trees which comforted me slightly thinking that Itachi was the one who was hiding aloft. A man appeared atop of a branch then my eyes widened in terror as I took several slow steps back. "Deidara?!" I gulped. When did he arrive?! He jumped down from the tree with a grand grin on his face. He began to advance toward me slowly taking swifter steps forward.

"My cloak looks nice on you", he mused in amazement. I glanced down on my body then back up. His face was a few centimeters away from mine now. A gasp escaped my lips then a squeal then I ran as fast as my legs could carry me away from him. I had to get away from him and fast. Suddenly I had the urge to glance over my shoulder to check if he was behind me, but I was too afraid. My heart throbbing in my chest and my head pounded against my skull. My head fuzzed and my vision blurred. I peeked behind me anyway, but he wasn't there so I stopped then began to glance around.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk". The hairs on my neck rose as I heard a sad disapproving voice coming from behind me. "Running away will do you no good". I was startled as I sensed his hand playing slightly with my hair. In a split second, my mind collapse. I failed to remember just how to breathe as my lungs burnt in my chest. My weight felt like a ton over my brittle legs as they turned into jelly. One thing brought my body back into consciousness. "Where is Itachi?" I asked him. Just by allowing his name to slip through my lips I underwent a surge of power.

He remained silent forcing fear to well up inside of me. I knew very well how much Deidara hated Itachi and how much he wanted to pulverize him with his skill, I just couldn't help myself but utter the word of perfection.

I heard him chuckle behind me then laugh manically. "Kakuzu and Uchiha are exchanging blows and by now one of them should be on their way here", he informed me happily. "If it was Kakuzu then your beloved Itachi would be dead. But if it were Itachi to show then I will be awaiting his arrival to finish him off!" A knot formed in my chest as he spoke with such power and confidence. I was stunned by the energy he appeared to have stored within him just ready to get burnt. He placed his hands gently on my shoulders and spun me gracefully till our faces met each other's. "And when he finds you, he will have a great surprise awaiting him as well", he tossed with an evil gleam in his eyes.

I tried to back away from his grasp, however he kept on advancing toward me. I receded into a tree paralyzed with fear. He held his hands tightly on my shoulders and I couldn't help but gaze at his face. He wasn't frightening… his abilities on the other hand were. I glared at him as he held out his hand and placed it in front of my face. I ogled his hand then him with a shaky feeling. The mouth on his hand licked its lips releasing saliva as it did so. He rested his balm then a small bird came out. At first, I was wide-eyed and fearfully, however as I watched its tiny body hop around in his palm, I couldn't help but spread a smile across my face. As I smiled at it, it flapped its small wings and pecked its beak between them.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he observed me closely.

I nodded. "It's cute", I answered him happily.

"Cute!" he teased insulted, "My art is vicious!" he said sarcastically. I glanced over at the tiny bird that was springing slightly on his balm then giggled.

"Do you want him?" he asked me gently holding out his hand for me.

"Will it explode?" I inquired nervously.

He shook his head then I held out my hand. The small white clay bird hopped on to my balm and danced lightly on it. He flapped his wings and flew onto my shoulder rubbing his tiny head on my neck. I took a quick look at Deidara then felt horrible for misjudging him. I guess he wasn't a bad guy after all... but what did he mean by what he said earlier?

With a slight nudge from my hand, the birdie fluttered its wings once more as it flew around the wooded trees zipping through the sky. It moved fast and steadily as it spread its wings. After a few more minutes of it prancing around, showing off its beautiful tiny wings, it began to fly its way back toward me. My body was momentarily thrown off balance as my feathered friend bolted across the heavens and pierce its way through my mouth voluntarily. My back was supported by a tree as I suffered a heavy pressure in my throat as I felt the bird slither its way down my esophagus into my stomach. I knelt on the moistened earth as I heaved my lungs for air. I tried to spit my birdie from my mouth as I felt terrible for my tiny chicken friend to burn in my stomach acid. However, it was far too late.

I recollected myself from the ground as my head jerked toward Deidara pleading for a way to get the birdie out. I felt a knot for in my stomach as I saw him grinning widely with overjoyed eyes. I pursed my lips then tried to slap him as I understood what had happened. I inserted my finger into my mouth hoping to throw up.

"Don't try", I heard Deidara say as he walked up to me. "That bird was specially designed by me to enter your body and combine with it", he pointed out. "That way if Uchiha were to be the winner of the fight and he came to look for you… He and you would be blow up together into smithereens".

"YOU MONSTER!" I yelled as I flung my hand at his face in an infuriated manner. He dodged me easily by back stepping then he moved at me and pushed me to a tree, pinning both my hands above my head.

His face was only centimeters away from mine and his baby blue eyes were focused onto my brown ones. "If you tell Uchiha of the bomb in your belly, I won't hesitate to detonate it", he warned me seriously. "I don't have the intension of killing you since Madara is awaiting your arrival, but if you leave me no choice then I won't hold back".

I gulped for air as I heard my heart hammering in my head. He released me from his grasp and my body collapsed to the hardened forest grounds.

Itachi will save me! I kept comforting myself… he won't let me die…

I let my head rest on the tree's trunk. I held back my tears this time… I was going to be strong for Itachi…

My figure was shivering even though the breeze the wooded area pitched my way wasn't chilly. Right then I realized that I was still wearing Deidara's cloak and it didn't keep me warm. I glared up at him as he knelt on a tree and glowered back at me. "Madara will be mad at you if you kill me", I retorted quietly when in one fell swoop a kunai struck the tree Deidara was leaning on. He rolled out of the way in a mere second to spare as Itachi fell from the trees and stood in front of me with a kunai held up to his face protectively.

"Yeah, he would", Itachi agreed with me, "and so would I". My face flushed slightly as he glanced at me with his genuine smile and gorgeous red eyes. His hypnotic charm left me dazzled for a while until I realized he and I were in grave danger. I wanted to give him a distressed gesture without Deidara becoming conscious of it when I noticed that Itachi's clothes were torn, burnt and he was bleeding.

I was distressed now about him and his condition! He seemed to be injured very badly. I rushed over to his side and grabbed on to his cloak desiring to examine his wound. "Itachi, you're hurt!" I pointed out the obvious.

I heard an evil chuckle from Deidara. When I glared at him I found that he was on a flying white bird high in the deep blue sky. "Well, isn't it my lucky day. I get to fight the great Itachi while he's almost out of chakra and is injured".

Right then, I wanted to strangle Deidara with my own two hands. How could he even say that! I didn't want Itachi to die! Dying with him would be a little less painful, but still, I don't want to any of us to get hurt. Unconscious of my own actions, I took several sets forward when Itachi's hands fell onto my shoulder, ignoring Deidara's comment. "I'm fine", he told me trying to ease my pain. "But I'd feel better if you take that off ", he pointed at Deidara's Akatsuki cloak. "Then it would be best if you remain behind me".

I took it off hurriedly then crumbled it up into a great ball and threw it on the ground. I gazed up at to the skies and found an infuriated Deidara. "That's my cloak! I put it on you because you were cold and now I see how you would repay me for my kindness, hn!"

I step behind Itachi fearing for my life, realizing that it wouldn't really matter since with only a single hand sign he could blow me up into pieces. "Deidara", Itachi began indifferently, "Why don't you give up? You should already now that you are no match for an Uchiha".

"You think your better than me don't you?!"

Itachi took a step forward. "In this universe, I don't think I'm any better than you are", he told him honestly. "We don't exist. We're merely floating pieces of paper with writings engraved into them telling us how to operate. For instance, we were never born, we were only made to be a part of something greater. We're just a method to entertain. Everything that we have experienced was written for us to commit. Our existence only lies in our minds were we strive to become something we cannot. We are not humans, and our existence here has bent the fabric of time. For example, you desire revenge on me however you were never written to win this fight even if we weren't in our own universe. To me right now, you're merely a recipe book with false inscriptions and desires such as revenge. This match will only end in your doom so unless you decide to give up and beg for mercy, I may spare your life".

Deidara bit his lip then yelled in irritation, "Just because you have the Uchiha blood, you think that you could mock me! Well, I'll show you that I'm better than you. I'm much more than pieces of paper with writing on them… and once Madara is done with you", he chuckled, "you will only be a rewrite of the original". With a wide grin pasted upon his face, Deidara sent several birds directing them toward Itachi. The Uchiha dodged them swiftly then jumped atop of a tree branch with his kunai at hand. He flung several toward the birds forcing grand blasts to commence. I sheltered myself behind a tree as the wind from the discharge was too great for me to handle. Deidara took advantage of this wooded terrain and moved quite fast sending creature after creature en route to Itachi. Forced to shift from his seat atop of the tree branch, Itachi countered with various flaming balls. Each hitting its target then shattering with a burst.

"An Uchiha always hits his targets", Deidara noted with an amused, yet irritated face.

Right then, Itachi took several steps back on the ground as his foot slid slight on some parts of the land as it erupted beneath his feet like a dynamite explosion.

"ITACHI!" I couldn't mask the panic in my voice and the hate I felt for the cheering Deidara. My hands fell to my eyes as my mind awaited that unnerving thumping sound that emanated with a loud crack as his body hit the solid ground. A shiver ran within me as I heard Deidara curse under his breath as the sound of crows and feathers pierced the silence.

With that, I allowed my hands to descend back to their usual location then I opened my eyes to find Itachi still alive near some tree. He was exhausted! Gasping and panting for air as he knelt on a tree with sweat pouring down his face. It was apparent that he was unable to even keep his eyes open from all of that fatigue!

"How about now Uchiha?" he questioned, "Can you hit your target now?"

As he finished his statement, I began to feel this odd tickling sensation near my legs, arms, and neck. Once I gazed down onto my body, I unconsciously ran in panic as I realized that my body was being infested by clay spiders. Bring myself to a halt, I comprehended that these creatures don't bite or poison you, they explode! Goosebumps formed onto the surface of my skin as my intense fear of spiders arose. I closed my eyes and exerted myself to envision a better position, however all that I was able to think of was the spiders making their way around my body.

It struck one with disgust when one tries to play to win in a dirty fashion. That was my thoughts about Deidara right then. He was a filthy cheater!

"You shouldn't prey on those who are unable to fight", Itachi began with disgust. "This fight is between me and you", he sighed. "Are you unable to fight me one on one that you would retain to something as low as this? I guess you are just weaker than I had even expected!"

"HOW DARE YOU!", Deidara bellowed with a blood red face, "I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"

"Before you start making threatening remarks and acting reckless, why don't you take a better look at your situation? I'm sure you wouldn't want to end _this_ in a blast... now would you?" Itachi smirked righteously.

Once I checked my body yet a second time, it was as if there never were any bombs curling their way about my being. Instead, they were infesting Deidara's with the same intensity as they clambered around his body. With another curse, Deidara was infuriated.

Gawking at Itachi and his pride stance, I realized what made him gleam the way he did now. It was the thrill to fight and the thrive to find someone who could be of a challenge to him. Neither of them appeared within Deidara. He was just an appetizer.

Without warning, Deidara flung forward directing his own bird toward us.

I watched Itachi in horror as he remained calm and composed to Deidara's nearing. He had his eyes closed as if concentrating on something when his left eye began to bleed. My head darted toward the flying bird when it became engulfed by black flames. It was Itachi's famous indistinguishable flames… the Amaterasu.

I could see Deidara fall onto the ground as the cries of pain emerged from his bird as the black flames arose to its feet and commenced to consume its body burning it severely into a crisp.

It was traumatizing once I noticed Deidara's body gradually get captured by a swirling portal... It was far too familiar and far too nerve-wrecking. He was here... very near to me... very near to us...

I watched in horror as Itachi scanned around him manically searching for the location and the person that caused this gateway to arise. Panicking to end this battle before his consumption by the portal, Deidara yelled, "I'M NOT GOING TO END IT LIKE THIS", he lifted up his hands forming a seal. "KATSU!"

Blood gushed from my mouth as the bomb in my stomach had detonated forcing me to the ground. I felt a jolt of energy blast my bowels, banging and destroying it then its surrounding organs. I choked and gasped in pain as a sharp piercing throb overtook me. I moan intensely as my vision clouded and a black darkness swallowed me. In the distant, screams Deidara bawled kept me awake long enough to for me to see his bird's scorching body disintegrate into a mere pile of dust then watch his entire body get consumed by the portal.

I fought with my consciousness as Itachi ran up to me and held me in his arms "NORA!" He called agonized. I caught a glimpse of his graceful face as tears appeared to be falling down. "DON'T DIE!" I heard him call, "Don't die!"

It was time to finish off Deidara once and for all. I decided to use the Amaterasu with the rest of my very little charka. As I set the bird ablaze, hoping to take Deidara with it but failing. I observed Deidara's consumption by a portal I recognized, I heard a slight explosion set off behind me. I turned hurriedly to find Nora coughing blood on the ground. I rushed over to her then held her shivering petite body in my arms cradling it securely. Her head fell back in my arms as she fully lost consciousness. I rested her body on the soft grass as I quickly lifted her shirt up to check her abdomen. I winced as my warm hand sensed the inside of her abdomen shattered into goop.

At first, I was immobilized, unsure of what to do. The tears fell from my eyes onto her cold colorless body when I heard rustling in the bushes. I turned kunai in hand as armed men with guns advanced toward me. I wasn't sure if they were Madara's allies or just innocent civilians trying to protect themselves.

From the looks of things, they appeared to be simple civilians fearing for their lives. Their bodies quivered at my sight as they forced their feet to move toward me holding their rifles strainly in their hands and toward their bodies. I tossed my dagger in front of them allowing it to clutter to the ground as I tried to show them my surrender. I needed their help and I hoped that I could gain their trust by surrendering to them. I fell to my knees with my hands balled into fists on my thighs. "I place my surrender to you, but please help this poor dying girl behind me. She took a severe blow to her stomach and maybe we could save her", I pleaded, "Please".

They didn't relax their weapons as they advanced toward Nora cautiously. An elder man knelt down and began to examine her condition. "This girl is still breathing, but she is in critical condition. Give me my bag. We might have to open her up here".

A younger man brought the elder a medical case. I stood up hoping to be able to provide some assistance when all of the armed men pointed their guns at me alarmed. "DON'T MOVE OR WE SHOT!" someone shouted at me startled and afraid.

"I only want to help", I informed them calmly. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm on your side. Trust me".

I took a step toward Nora when another guy brought his gun to my neck. "WE SAID, DON'T MOVE! ANOTHER STEP FORWARD AND I'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR NECK!"

"Being this close to me, you couldn't do a thing", I warned, "I could kill all of you if I wanted to, but as I said before, my intentions are good". His hands appeared to tremble as I gaped at him with my sharingan. I lifted my hand up and placed it on his weapon slowly.

"LET IT GO", he yelled nervously as he tugged on his firearm.

I moved his weapon bit by bit away from my neck then passed right by him and sat next to Nora's numb body.

"She's not going to make it", the doctor informed me. "Her wounds are far too great and the punctures that were created need greater care than can be provided. Furthermore, she's losing too much blood and in quite a few moments now, she'll be dead".

I stared at him wide-eyed as the feeling of dread spread across my face.

"I'll patch her up for you, but there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry".

"No!" I rushed, "You have to try and save her…"

"You must accept what has happened. Death is an inescapable part of life. You must realize that she cannot make it", he tried to allow me to accept this horrid conclusion.

"I'll help you...", I replied to him without consideration of his comment. "I have an idea. May I use your equipment?"

With a nod of his confirmation, I rushed over to the old man's medical kit and found the materials I needed for a blood transfusion then I hustled back to her.

The doctor ran up to me to try and stop me. "You can't do that! You have to realize that you could make things worse than they currently are for her!"

"And how is that?" I asked him as I inserted a needle into Nora's right arm. "She's going to die if we don't do anything". I looked up at his face and I noticed that he seemed to comprehend what I was trying to say. "My blood is infused with chakra… that might help heal her wounds faster and while I do that, I will need you to suture her wounds as fast and as neat as you can". I knew I was no medical ninja, nor was I an expert in medicine, however I knew very well that medical ninjas transfer some of their chakra into the wounded's body. This was all that I was hoping to do with my miserable excuse for a blood transfusion.

Once he nodded his head, I injected the other part of the needle into my arm. After a half an hour of a very messy operation and a lot of blood loss on my part, we gave Nora normal blood bags and color began to return to her cheeks. I knew what I had just done was wrong. Giving her some of my own blood might even kill her, but I figured if there was a way to save her, this would be it. I'm glad that I have just helped save her life and it's not just because she was the only connection with my own world, but because I have become quite fond of her.

"I'm surprised that she's even still alive", the doctor informed me as he continued to try and suture the mess Deidara had created.

"She's resilient", I noted mostly to myself. "She just doesn't know how strong she is yet".

"Hm, I guess you're right. If she wasn't as tough as she was then she would have been dead in the first second of the blow". I nodded in agreement as he continued, "Who do you think gives her strength?"

I looked up at him without an answer knowing perfectly well who it was. Her strength comes from someone who she cares most about. One who has been with her for quite a while. A person who would risk his life for her and she would risk her life for them. I hoped it wasn't me, but a feeling was welling up inside me telling me that I had created a stronger relationship with this girl than I had sought for.

"You're silence says a thousand words", I was snapped back as the doctor laughed gently.

I gazed to her fallen body. "Her choice is wrong. Her strength should be of someone she trusts, not of a murderer she had just met".

He smiled lightly as he continued to stitch up the rest of her cuts. "I have a feeling that you're not the kind to accept the feelings you may have created. Love is a funny thing. You want it, but once you get it you only want more. Don't you think?"

The way this man spoke to me appeared to tell me that he knew something that I didn't. I sighed. "I have created a strong bond to this girl, but I am aware of the fact that I cannot create a stronger bond with this fragile being".

"Are you afraid?" he asked with slight mockery to his tone.

"No. I just don't exist", I exclaimed. He fell silent with his head down, trying to hide his sudden shock. Right then, he just tried to concentrate on finishing his sutures. He hadn't spoken to me or even dared to peek at me ever since.

He finished sealing the last laceration as she received bag after bag of blood. He closed her up and wrapped her abdomen with bandages as he decided to take us to their hideout to wait until she recovered. I followed them through several buildings after we had resolved the disagreements the other men had about me going along with them.

Their hideout was in the basement of a house, behind a great wall. It was quite amazing really. It was filled with people and technology, with lights and food, rooms and maps, nurses and patients, weapons and warriors… these people were preparing for an invasion.

A man, who was studying a map with several other men wearing defense force outfits, looked up at us as we walked in. The captain, a tall dark man with a hat, walked up to me then thundered at the doctor. "Do you know that you have brought one of those _things_ into our base?! Bringing the enemy without restraints will cause our death surgeon! Explain yourself or face the consequences!"

The doctor appeared to syringe to the power this man had upon him. His face fell to the ground as he took several slow steps forward as if slowed back by age. Compared to the captain's size and height, the physician appeared like an old crumpled man with no backbone.

"I came here to allow my friend to rest and recover from a major blow she has taken", I explain for the doctor, "I come in peace".

"Heh. You've got some guts speaking to me when I'm not even addressing you. You're kind doesn't belong here, but since you come in peace, you won't mind us placing you in our prison cell _peacefully_, now would you?"

Disagreeing with him will only cause great problems. "I won't mind as long as this girl remains safe", I stated indifferently. "Anything happens to her, I will confront you face to face". This commander was remarkably tall. Standing in front of him, I could only reach to his shoulders, but he agreed.

"Heh. You really are something kid", he mused. I rested Nora's now warm body on a bed then I was led to their prison cells. They were dark, gloomy, and made of earth. They smelt of decaying bodies, urine, and feces. I couldn't do much in this small cell but watch Nora as she slept peacefully on the white patient's bed. She was… beautiful!

I was glad when I was snapped back to reality to the sound of squeaking doors before my thoughts dragged on too far into meaningless things such as love. I heard the doors open as two soldiers walked into the operating room with a man dangling lifelessly on their shoulders. "We found him on the ground outside of the hideout. He appeared to be running away from someone. He has been injured on his arms and legs along with a slight hit to the head", one of the men spoke with a pant.

The captain walked up to the half-dead man and examined his eyes. "He doesn't give the impression of being under a genjutsu control thus we can place him on the bed beside that girl", he pointed at Nora. "The doctor will examine him then patch him up".

"Sir, yes sir!" they saluted then placed the man's body on the bed adjacent to her. I couldn't see her anymore, but there was something oddly suspicious about that man. I watched him, inspected him, but I still couldn't understand the odd feeling that kept on welling inside of me. The doctor appeared only seconds after this man was brought. He checked him then mended his wounds and left for another call from a different section of the hideout.

The hideout fell into silence as the night arrived. Everyone was busy with something somewhere else as the only people left present in this section of the hideout were the sick and the imprisoned. My vision began to blur as I yawned. I couldn't watch her and protect her forever, I thought to myself, but I did sneak one last glance to checkup on her before sleep was ready to draw me in soundlessly for the night. Everything was calm.

I was about to close my eyes when the man asleep beside her awoke. He lifted his back off of the pillow then glanced my way. He turned his head the other way assuming that I was asleep then walked up to her. He uncover her recovering body and was prepared to carry her away when I swiftly broke through the jail cell, grabbing my sword resting on the wall, and piercing him with it.

A puff of smoke appeared revealing a White Zetsu at the mercy of my blade. "I found the girl", he noted proudly, "I can't believe that she is still alive and with you this whole time, Itachi. But it doesn't matter, I just found myself another base to be destroyed. The resistance will end soon", he grinned as he formed several hand seals merging with the earth below me, releasing himself from my blade.

I heard footsteps behind me when I turned to find the captain in sudden shock. "What happened here, sergeant?!" he roared.

I snickered with defeat and worry as my body began to sweat. "I never expected to be called a sergeant, captain. But right now, your base is well known to Madara. It could only be a couple of moments before he attacks".

**File X Opened**

**Name: **Zetsu

**Weapons: **N/A

**Jutsu: **Body-Splitting Technique, Mayfly, Parasite Clone, Chakra Sensing Technique, Spore Technique, Substitute Technique, Zetsu's Communication Technique

**In Case of Contact: **Subject tends to appear peaceful and weak. THIS IS JUST AN APPEARANCE! This creature devours meat and savagely consumes carcasses. It his greater speed than a regular human and it could merge itself with the earth and plants about. If in sight, try using a tactful approach to battle this creature. The use of fire or swords my be permitted. Try and avoid capture by moving around quick and safely fighting in an area with very low to no plant presence. THIS CREATURE IS ABLE TO CLONE ITSELF! If that ever arises, RUN, DON'T HIDE! It is able to find you. IT MAY EVEN APPEAR LIKE FAMILY MEMBERS OR FRIENDS! BEWARE, FOR THIS IS A SHAPE SHIFTER! If captured then you will be eaten. The speed of the process of devouring is still reacquired. There is no escape from this creature other than avoidance in the first place. This creature may have different appearances, however the version most encountered thus far is the white half. The black half's whereabouts has yet to be determined. AVOID NAME CALLING! This creature dislikes to be referred to as the incorrect species of plant.

**Caution: **Resistance Base Identified! Help support your last hope by sent the Resistance a comment or favor. Spread the word!


	7. Chapter 7- The Plan

**Author's Note: **I'm not going to lie... This chapter started out around 6 pages... now it became 23... some editing that was huh? I am a perfectionist... :D sorry. I want to thank all of you that have been patient with me and have been following this story and not giving up on it! THANK YOU!

Oh by the way, I think I need to clarify this. The infiltration involves three people! The camera boy (he is young), the impatient man, and the mastermind or 'wise man'. ;)

**Newscast: **"Did you turn that dang camera on again?!"

"No".

"So what's the plan? Are we going to hide in this kitchen forever?!"

"Yeah, I wish!... what?"

"When he comes here, we'll kill him"

"I hear footsteps! I'm going to open the door a little"

"Hey kid! Don't try to be a hero! Just stay here and hide!"

"He wants to put everything on tape again!"

"He's stupid!... Let's follow him... I want to hear"

CREAK

"Your actions have caused a great ruckus. You mustn't have let Itachi mess with your mind"

"Hn"

"You had been warned not to hurt her. You are quite lucky that she could still breath air"

"Hn"

"Deidara. You must listen to those superior to you. Follow directions on your next mission"

"Nothing about you is more superior than me! I was your superior!"

"Heh. So that's what caused you to act that way huh?! You can't stand the fact that your previous idiotic partner is now giving you orders... Isn't that right?"

"Hn! You have nothing against me!"

"Not only that... but you can't stand that the blood that runs through Itachi's veins runs also through mine"

"YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN ME!"

"I am your senior now. You must acknowledge that! Disobeying higher orders will only lead to your downfall"

"I COULD HAVE FINISHED UCHIHA WITHOUT YOU INTERRUPTING MY PLANS!"

"That's not what I was trying to inform you... If you do not follow orders as you are told, I will take matters into my own hand"

"Are threatening me?!"

"Consider yourself warned!"

"Hn! You can't even touch me! You and Uchiha are not better than my art! If I killed her I would have done you a favor! Itachi would have been killed as well!"

"But you didn't kill either of them though. You couldn't stand to win so easily... you wanted Itachi to suffer before you. How pathetic!"

"KATSU!"

"Deidara, your actions will not go unpunished. Wipe the blood off your face. I will deal with you later, but for now I have some rats in the kitchen that I forgot to obliterate"

CAMERA OFF- NO SIGNAL

Chapter 7- You Lose

It's been three days since Madara had discovered this hideout and we've been prepared for him to attack ever since White Zetsu had escaped. But there was no sign of an assault arriving anytime soon. The skies have been clear blue, the earth without any unrecognized footprints, and the air has been just as fresh as it had been the day we had arrived here. At first, I was a bit baffled by that.

I had expected him to attack directly once he had heard the news from White Zetsu of our location, however I realized something... that he was awaiting for Nora's recovery. He didn't want to attack and endanger her life. For some reason, he needed her alive and that discomforted me greatly.

Nora hadn't awoken throughout those three days. She remained still. Not even one blink of her eyes was seen. I was worried, but the physician said that she was healing quite astoundingly, thanks to the chakra I allowed her to receive.

During that time period, the Captain and I became close friends. We were able to develop plan after plan to counter Madara's regime and to my surprise, he had a humorous side to him along with his serious side. We worked together organizing a great surprise attack, but every plan we elaborated, thus far, ended up with the same conclusion… the Resistance's end.

The Captain was planning on invading the House of Unity to reclaim it from Madara using the secret tunnels underground however I informed him that Madara had already rigged every secret passageway that was present inside of the House of Unity. Their presence in this fight was futile. Madara was prepared and has been prepared for any fight for quite a while. As an evil dictator, he has to be ready for anything.

Even after I had informed him that it was best for the Resistance to just relocate and leave the fighting to me, he told me that he'd never leave a man to do an army's job. His hopes remained high and even though his entrance into this battle was pointless, he continued by saying, "Pointless is the word for quitters! And I ain't no quitter!"

Focusing on Madara's previous plans, I began to explain what I knew to the Captain and the soldiers present. "So far, I could only convey the plan Madara had prepared before I broke away from the Akatsuki with Nora", I directed my attention to him.

"Let's hear it. Every detail will allow us a better advantage".

A sigh escaped my lips. These creatures thought that the news I would provide them would allow them the upper hand against Madara. Little did they know that Madara had evidently taken great precautions once I left his grasp. He wouldn't let me ruin his plans with this silly excuse for a resistance. Directing my attention to them, I confessed on the simple things I knew. "I am still unaware of his next plan of action, however let us not pander on complex things such as the images we proclaim to be our future. We mustn't let ourselves clench to false conclusions without analyzing his running start. We must focus on his past tactics and accurately predict his following plan of action".

The Captain nodded in agreement then stood beside me. The candles placed around the dark and gloomy base began to flicker allowing the shadows to dance harmoniously. Standing beside him, arms side-to-side, I was left in his immense shadow of his height as he began to utter his words of despair. "The soldiers here came from peaceful neighborhoods were they hadn't the need to fight for anything in their life and now, looking around them, all they see is blood and bodies of destruction". I eyed the Captain and noticed that in the flickering light his face was dark and glum. With a slight smile plastered upon his face, it was evident that he feared for his little warriors. After Madara had discovered this base, his eyes hadn't felt the sweet taste of sleep from his excessive worrying on the young men and women in this hideout. This man now prepared for the worst. He appeared older than the first day I met him and more restless as bags of darkened skin formed underneath his eyes. He scanned the map before him then continued with his weary voice. "They aren't conscious of the meaning of war as you are, but they are learning", the Captain said with a discomforted chuckle as he stood near me with his hand sweating with agitation as he clutched onto the table ends, "It would prevent so many deaths and loss if they only were. Our numbers would have been great and we would have been able to stand tall against that misfit". As he told me this, his tense body began to relax slightly with mere shivers crawling up and down his spine.

Setting my sight on the map that lay there untouched, I began to try and comfort his strained thoughts. This Captain knew that his warriors were unable to confront Madara as well. He knew they would only stutter and stumble before him. They feared him and they didn't want to be apart of this horrid stage. This battle left everyone on edge and sleepless. With that, we all knew they hadn't the physical strength to fight. "Being awake to the sounds of war isn't what makes the warrior Captain", I informed him slightly trying to help him realize that their awareness of the actuality of this war would leave them pondering with defeat. "It is their will of heart. Without the strength at core, any soldier would die whether aware or not'". They would wither in the sight of death just as a flower would when unattended to. "For humans, their strength usually comes from an attachment they had made. Whether it was the attachment to live or the attachment of love or even the attachment of hope. Without this goal running within their thoughts, any war would have been a lost cause. Just pointless. The sounds of war are what makes the warrior cling to their bonds. They both work themselves into the soldier's heart". A weak smile spread across his features leaving him unsure of his soldiers' well being by the time the end of this war arrives.

Without dwindling a second time on matters such as death, I entered the primary discussion hoping the news that I will convey to the Captain and the others won't be too devastating. "Madara is a clever dictator", I began with uncertainty on my decision of wording. "His first step was taking over the House of Unity with the massacre of any sort of resistance", I spoke as an eerie silence filled the lair. Not even a hush was heard as I continued. "Anyone who got in his way was eliminated, however, anyone who was useful was imprisoned till their services were required". My gaze shifted across their faces as I analyzed their position on this new information. "He knew that his control over some power will spread his name and insure fear in other countries. His second phase ended up spreading the Akatsuki across the globe", I pointed to the map present before me. "Each one of them was sent to the country that best suited their abilities and helped cause great amounts of damage. He would then teleport them from this country to the coordinates he had research of the other leaders' buildings of power". I identified the coordinates as I spoke. Tension slowly and miserable filled the room with despair. "From there, every Akatsuki member was meant to stay in their country to use its army and invade neighboring countries or create a civil war within itself until that country's government fell. As Akatsuki, they were permitted to use their abilities as well to create fear and destruction", my gaze was set on the men who were tolerantly listening to me. Hate manifested their eyes as they returned my gaze. They couldn't stand being lectured by 'one of those things' on matters that concerned them, but I went on anyway hoping they would soon realize that I was on their side. "Without fear dwelling deep in your hearts", some cringe while others were startled as I addressed them directly, "our attacks would have been useless. However, there was no man out their who stood fearlessly in our way. Your despair and distress was what fed us to continue our plans", they averted their eyes from mine. The found sudden interest in the paper before them, or their pants or shoes, as I continued. "It's the doubt that ran within your minds that gave us control. How you try your best to avoid confronting us and run away from your fears. Your qualms and quivers gave us the upper hand", I observed as they fell back into their seats with their heads down. "You shrink before us then you shun yourself for your inability to act. You must stand your ground. If you let yourself indulge too far into the fabrications that Madara had created and the falsifications you leave for yourself then you are a dead man and the darkness is crawling it's way to your heart", their heads jerked up instantly. I had to reassure them of a way out before they had completely lost hope. "You could prevent this by setting yourself a goal then picturing it in your mind. No matter what it is, speak of it to the others for it will help you remain strong at heart".

"Itachi", the Captain interrupted noticing how far I had digressed. He stopped me then sent my train of thought back on track. He did not want me to drain the last hope that was held deep within those small warriors. "Continue", he demanded.

"I apologize. I digress. Let us continue with his plan of action", I directed my sight back to the map. "My previous partner was called Kisame. He was part shark with massive stores of charka within him. His natural territory was the ocean. To maximize the scale of damage he could create, we sent him to Australia. This continent was surrounded by water. There he would be able to use his water abilities and his control on the creatures of the waters to his advantage. Not to mention his immense speed in the waters. With this and his ability to communicate with the sea creatures, he would be able to petrol the oceans and scout out our enemies at sea. Any boat or submarine would be reported to Kisame immediately through his friendly fish in the ocean. Then he would plan his attacks and commence them when ready". Chalk white faces began to emerge as some shook. Others had darkened faces with fear welling in their eyes.

The silence broke as the Captain brought his thoughts aloud into to meeting. "This means that our attacks by sea are useless. Not to mention that we won't be able to gain any extra members from the other side of the world. In a way, all of the Resistance around the world will be scattered and easier to hush". I was surprised on how accurately he was able to analyze his position through just Australia. "This information brought about the elimination of any possible hope of an invasion by sea".

"Precisely", I approved his train of thought. "Kisame's job was to keep the Resistance in every continent separated by water". After a moment of silence, I could feel the quivering bodies in the room. Their intense desire to leave this lecture was visible in the nervous tapping of their feet that shattered the silence that persisted before. I continued with this odd feeling of tightness slowly gripping the inner parts of my chest. It must have been guilt. Having the ability to lecture them with the knowledge dwelling inside me that I was the one who had done this to them was truly pathetic. With a sigh, I moved on to the next continent. "Moving on. Zetsu, a plant like member, was sent to South America", I pointed the position on the map. "If you know the terrain in South America you would realize that it was mostly green with a very small desert area near the center of the continent. Zetsu is able to merge with the forests and trees. Once he merges, he becomes the eyes and ears of the forest. The people in South America are quite unlucky. They are unable to hide effectively and plan within the trees. Their only gateway was the desert and the harsh climate, along with its very few resources, caused it to be a death trap".

He was able to weed out the Resistance in South America like unwanted plants. They hadn't the slightest knowledge of this spy moving about and once they had realized that they were being spied on, Zetsu went for the kill.

In an eye of frustration, the Captain pursed his lips in thought. Compared to the other men, he knew he was being cornered slowly by Madara. It was only a matter of time, I thought to myself with grievance, till he realizes that he has already been cornered and Madara has been waiting for the perfect chance he could find to jump in for the kill. Once he came up with a conclusion, he spoke with disgust and hate. "Even our neighboring Resistance members won't be able to help us. He was cornering them like rats! He had prepared the cage and the bait and they easily grabbed onto it". His calm voice masked the distress that accumulated within him to help keep the nerves of his soldiers under control. For a captain, he knew how to stand his ground.

Either way, panic rose within these mudded walls. Hope began to slip from these little warriors' fingertips and break out of their hearts. Their was no doubt in my mind that this Resistance would end with such a glum attitude. Using my sharingan, I was able to give them all a taste of what they really wanted. A glimpse of joy that would lift their sorrows and mend their wounds. They floated around this temporary dream that only began with 'once upon a time' and ended with 'happily ever after'. I tried to rebuild the bridge of hope with my illusions, but it was only for a moment. They couldn't swim longer within these fascinations that were only presented to them with a simply look into my eyes. I wouldn't allow them the escape from their realities forever. They must confront their fears and fix the mistake one of them had committed. Once their hearts stopped racing and their expressions went calm, I released them bring their minds back to this cold, mudded lair.

Right then, without warning, the Captain grabbed onto my collar, jerking my face toward his, then bellowed into my face with a stone hard expression, "IT'S FORBIDDEN TO USE ANY TECHNIQUES LIKE THAT UCHIHA!"

I had to explain myself to him. "It was only to restore hope Captain", I reassured him. "If your soldiers lost hope then consider this a call to surrender", I informed him. He released my collar with a rough push then returned to his position near the map. He was breathing hard. I couldn't blame him. Being in a genjutsu was scary enough knowing that your mind was under someone else's control. However, being in a genjutsu that was pleasant and enchanting then being released from it and returning back to this cold underground cage was even worse.

Dusting off my clothes then fixing my collar, I allowed the dirty looks to point my way. Every mans' attention darted my way. They were afraid of me and my 'wicked' ability. Standing before them with my head held high, I allowed myself to give them a belittling look. Disappointingly enough, none dared to fight me or stand for hope was insignificant and meaningless. They clutch onto vacant hopes and dreams. They may never be strong... at least not enough to fight Madara or rescue their dying planet.

In an instant, despair was like a disease that spread from one man to the other. The base was filled with a pile of lifeless blanch white zombies until a voice came about and broke their desperate looks. "If you are unable to cling tightly to your hope then I may suggest for the ones who are weak at heart to leave this discussion", the Captain revived his soldiers with a sweet strong tone. "Even the smallest drops of hope are enough to help us win this war", he spoke of his dream. "If you find yourself losing hope then this is an order for you to dismiss yourselves". Once he finished, there were evident fidgeting. Many wanted to leave but felt it their duty to remain and listen. "You won't be thought of as weak, soldiers!" he added with a strong roar, "You will be seen as strong to be able to comprehend your weakness and play around it!" A few more minutes later, several of his little warriors released themselves of this torture.

Allowing the others to catch their breath, I cleared my throat then commenced with the plan. "Zetsu has several abilities", I continued where I left off. "Not only can he merge with the trees, but he is able to disguise himself as an innocent human and infiltrate bases. We may have a White Zetsu within this base," I pointed to them and their gazes fell upon each other with distrust, "however even I am unable to detect which of you, in this base, it may be. His transformation is quite indistinguishable which gives us another disadvantage". He was the parasite that will lead them to lack faith within each other. This suspicion will prevent them from clearly working together which will prevent a forceful invasion.

As if by habit, I watched the Captain and awaited his point of view on the matter.

He rubbed the back of his head as he noted, "He must have been able to finish his mission in South America and returned here?". He appeared unsure as he finished his statement with a tone more apparent in a question than a comment. His eyes directed the question to me.

With a slight nod of agreement, I continued, "He was probably able to finish a grand amount of it, but not all of it", I clarified. "Madara may have ordered him to send some of his parasites here to begin weeding the Resistance and eliminating them", I informed them before moving on. This information only keeps getting more vicious and these soldiers became more delirious. Letting my hand run through my hair, I advanced with the next person. "Now Konan, our previous second-in-command, was sent to Europe. She, unlike Madara and myself, is able to cause a grand amount of damage. I say this because she is able to evoke more damage than either of us. Europe is small compared to the other continents. She was sent their because she would be able to handle this continent on her own with her paper storms and paper animals-".

"Origami", one of the men corrected. Everyone gave him an odd look. "What?"

Another coughed then chimed in, "So with this origami, she was able to prevent communication between people. Then their only hope was underground tunnels and sewers".

A grin gripped onto the edges of my lips as it spread involuntarily. "Konan is not your average girl. If she has to, she will find her way through the sewer systems. She may not want to, but she will do so unwillingly. Their hopes are to remain in their homes and communicate through the telephones".

"Nevertheless," the Captain announced, "Konan probably has the telephone connections watched, so even with that, they are unable to communicate amongst each other."

With a simple nod, I was glad that these men gathered enough courage within themselves to share their thoughts with the rest of us. With pride in the discussion that commenced, I persisted with my addition of knowledge, "Other than her origami, Konan is able to disguise her papers as anything. She could create a street or a house out of paper and many people may think it is so. However, once they step within its boundaries or on it, they are goners. She is able to fabricate objects that you find or objects around you and have them actually be a trap".

"So Europe is a set of booby traps ready to trip us", a new voice entered the conversation. As my sight drift to where it emerged, I realized that it was none other than the surgeon who spoke from the doorway. It was apparent that he had just dealt with a wounded soldier as he wiped off some blood from his hands and onto a white handkerchief. "It seems, thus far, that each continent has its own war to fight".

"And the skies in Europe won't be able to connect us with that side of the world either since she has her paper storms and paper birds. She is able to prevent airplanes from leaving the area", the Captain continued.

Without mentioning this, I thought of the other reason Madara sent her there. She was able to fool many, but to him it was more like a simple joke. She was sent their because, by first impressions, you may think that she was from Europe. Her look, her sense of style, all gave her the upper hand when she arrived their.

"How were you able to come up with such a plan?" another asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Research" was the only answer I was able to provide before I felt the need to change the subject at hand and direct everyone's attention onto the following Akatsuki member. "Pain, our previous first-in-command, was sent to Africa-".

"A single man in Africa! How foolish!", one interrupted. A pained looked spread across my face for a mere second before I gave back to my unmoved expression. Some smirked and mocked for the fact that a single man was sent to handle a great continent as Africa. I closed my eyes knowing that they were only trying to gain a laugh, hide the pain, and store some strength after all of this unpleasant news. Some of these men must have had families in those areas of the world. They may even have lost some before their very eyes.

Right then the Captain slammed his fist onto the table causing many to cringe and shake."Have you not noticed that Madara was able to takeover South America, Europe, Australia and all of the oceans around you?! I am quite confident that he knows exactly what he is doing!" the Captain retorted to their ignorant comments.

"Sadly, he does", I conformed his conclusion on the matter. "Pain was our leader for a reason. Other than his ideology, he was strong and had never lost a battle before". I watched as the men bit their lips with frustration. "Pain is not one person, he is six, if not more. He has a strong control over large summonings and uses them to cause scales of damage that you couldn't dream of. Scattering himself along with all of his summonings you've got yourself a battleground".

"All of Africa...", the Captain mumbled.

"... is a combat zone", I finished. "It's terrain is harsh and desert like. It may contain savannas however even if you try to hide there or find resources, you will have to try and fight your way out of the food chain", I pointed out with a saddened tone. "There are many predators other than Pain in Africa. Furthermore, using his own summonings, along with his abilities, he is able to control an army of animals to command them in whatever way he desires", I sighed, "Don't be fooled by one man or two. There are reasons for each action committed".

"Now I understand why you kept on persisting me to eliminate my hopes for allied support from around the globe", the Captain tittered in disbelief and cold sweat, "It was because they couldn't make it past the mess standing before them".

"There is still a way out of this Captain. We just have to find the light at the end of the tunnel", the doctor replied metaphorically.

"Madara has been telling us that giving up was easier. I wish I gave up before this and surrendered!" one of the soldiers fell into tears. Others were ready to give up when the Captain stood and roared at his crew, "Give up! Give UP! We're no fools to give up! This is our world soldiers! He has stepped into OUR territory and you have the nerves to give up! They may have their fancy supernatural power, but we have courage, love, and hope! What does he have? Hatred, darkness, and seclusion! We are a team! They are spread! We have lived out there! He is concealed! WE COULD SEE THE LIGHT! AND ALL THAT HE HAS IS DARKNESS! HE IS BLIND AND UNAWARE OF THE HOPE THAT BURNS WITHIN US! NOW EITHER WE SHOW HIM WHO IS BOSS OR WE COULD HIDE UNDER OUR BEDS LIKE A COUPLE OF CHICKENS! WHO'S WITH ME?!" he bellowed. After a sign of silence he repeated in frustration. "I SAID WHO'S WITH ME?!" The men around us cheered and yelled lifting their fists into the air. "Now that's better!"

A smile spread across my face and for a moment there I was able to see flames burning within each of those men's eyes. This was a fire Madara could extinguish more than once, but it will light back up with the presence of the smallest spark of hope.

"I don't want to ruin your self-esteem", I told everyone, "But would you like me to proceed?"

"Uchiha", one of the men stood before me, "Even if that man took over all of the other continents, he won't be able to takeover this one. I, with the rest of my team, will protect it".

"He stepped into our territory and he thinks that he will be able to win. There will always be a Resistance!"

"YEAH!" the men roared.

"Continue, Itachi", the Captain replied to my question with a satisfied grin, "We know our position, but let us hear the rest of it. This excuse for a dictator won't be able to mess with out hearts".

With that I continued. The last parts of the lecture consisted of Asia and the presence of Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara within its borders. All four were sent there because Asia was large and contained vasts amounts of people, and fear and destruction was meant to be born there to contain there courage. I spoke of how Kakuzu manipulated the earth, the skies and the waters with his different chakra types preventing many from moving about. I explained that Deidara was send for his ability to infiltrate buildings and bomb areas with his clay creatures. He was able to spread his little minions around Asia and its terrains easily. Sasori was sent there with his ability to summon a puppet army to cause enough damage and fear. While, Hidan was sent to be the image all humans feared... immortality of an evil villain. Madara had set the stage to a horrid performance to show the world that even if they thought that they could win, some of the Akatsuki members were immortal and couldn't be defeated.

The final area of the world that I hadn't discussed was North America. It was the location I was meant to remain in. "Madara and I were meant to stay here because we couldn't cause great scales of destruction with our abilities", I explained, "We were meant to hypnotize everyone in this country using television and last step of his plan involved placing everyone in the world under a great genjutsu. This was going to take time, and he knew that, but he remained on the track of trying to achieve the ultimate genjutsu. He didn't care who you were or how old you were, you were to be placed into this genjutsu. Before he wanted to finalize this ultimate genjutsu, he planned on using everyone that he had placed under the regular genjutsu to fight the resistance that he knew was going to come about and fight his form of government", I observed their reactions cautiously. "Anyone under the regular genjutsu was to fight anyone who was not under the genjutsu and if they resisted the government they were set to die". I explained this to them near the map of the world they had spread on the table as they wrote everything I had stated down. Their appearances were fearful, but some of them were strong. They weren't prepared for this scale of fighting… and they never will be. War only breeds hatred, and inside these men was the essence of a dark force.

The Captain, on the other hand, seemed to take it all in. No fear, no nothing. He was just absorbing the information then understanding their position on things. I see why they call him captain, I thought in amazement.

The Captain walked up to me. "So Madara hasn't taken full control over the world yet".

"Not completely, but he has taken over most of it", I elaborated.

"And were does that girl fit in? Why does Madara want her? Why should we protect her from him?" He asked me with such a hateful tone that I felt that I couldn't trust him with Nora anymore. To him, she was the one who brought us criminals here in the first place. But to me, she was a friend who made a mistake and ended up paying the consequences for her irresponsible actions. I gave the Captain a belittling glare as I spoke of her importance. "She is our summoner. Her inability to control us and her lack of strength end with many of us severing the summonie-summoner bond. You may think that by eliminating her existence, everything would return back to normal. However, destroying the summoner will only end with the summonie's existence. Thus the link that binds us to our home would be severed and our link would be reattached to your world", I explained it to them with all seriousness. "So Madara,-".

"Wants to kill her to stay in our world and remain dictator with no resistance!" The Captain answered. "But then he wouldn't be able to take over your world?!" he added in surprise.

"That's where you're wrong", I informed him. "Madara's a special case. He's able to move through dimensions easily. Thanks to the sharingan, it will only take him some time to find another path leading back to our world. That's when he'll continue his search for the bijuu along with the remaining Akatsuki".

Their face went white and their eyes were wide. Some of them staggered and tripped on air, while others fell to the ground. It was silent, but the movement of their feet was heard. Unsteady and weary. Quivering with defeat. "You seem to know quite a lot about this", the Captain eyed me with suspicion.

"That's because I was the one who helped create this plan of devastation", I confessed. Detestation pierced their faces' as they turned red. They clenched their fists until their knuckled turn white. They wanted to hit me and in spite of this, what held them back from fighting me was their recognition that they were only going to suffer defeat. I mounted there, unmoved by their threat as I continued what I was saying. "But his strategy has changed drastically from the one I had acquired".

The Captain rushed up to me then seethed through his teeth, "Damn this all! We will never be able to go up against him if he remains ahead", he cursed in anger, "Do you know what he might have changed?"

I smirked. "If anything, I'm great at analyzing tactics. I have a couple of clues of how his plan has changed. Currently, I believe that Madara has spread his army of Zetsus across the globe. He's using them to find out the location of the resistance then crush them by force, as we've seen earlier. But one thing that really surprised me was the presence of Deidara and Kakuzu here in the US. They were meant to be in Asia… Granting that he has fully taken control, or at least held a stronger gain over the government there, then they may be able to move freely through the continents as long as a Zetsu has seized their place for the time being. Nonetheless", I began to rant on, "something that Diedara said caught me off guard… '_you will only be a rewrite of the original' _…", I drawled lowly.

"Maybe someone is trying to reprogram you…" some guy burst out. I looked at him in shock. No! I hope that's not what Madara is trying to do! If he rewrites who I am then I could become a non-stop killing robot!? Obeying his every request! Killing the people I have learnt to love! I can't let him… I won't let him… and in a way I feel that time was slowly running out. Who knows when his plan will take effect? I might turn on everyone here including Nora.

I felt a slight tug on my shirt. The Captain woke me from my thoughts. "If he is going to play dirty then I don't see why we have to play clean". I gave him a puzzled looked when he explained, "If he wants to forge some papers or comics or books… then I don't see why we can't do the same!"

"No", I gasped finally able to bring air back into my lungs, "You have to burn the books, not make more of them! We're trying to decrease his power and by write more of them then he'll become stronger! He'll win both ways!", I felt defeat overwhelm me, "We may be pressed for time, but I believe that if we invade soon then everything will be alright… and if I start acting weird then try to snap me out of it or hide from me, got it?"

"But Uchiha?!" one of the men complained.

"Trust me, it's best to burn them", I turned and face the rest of the men. "I need you guys to find a way to contact every resistant group out there and spread the word. It's time we retaliated. It's time for the world to fight back!"

I woke to hear the sounds of men yelling battle cries then footsteps rushing in every direction ringing in my ears. I tried lifting my head, but it was far too heavy as it dropped back onto the pillow and the room began to spin. The dizzying room prevented me from figuring out where I was and what was happening. It was dark and the walls were brown and rocky. I had an IV attached to each of my arms directing blood and other fluids into my bloodstream. I wrestled with the bedding trying to make my escape when a warm hand held my shoulder firmly and reassuringly. My gaze slowly adjusted when I saw Itachi smiling tenderly at me. His gracious face filled me with ease so I rested my back on the bed.

"I'm glad you're alright", he told me as his face brightened with glee.

I nodded my head, pleased to be alright as well. "Where are we?" I asked him. I had to know what happened after I got knocked out. Everything was a blur and trying to remember, it remained a blur.

"After Deidara had hurt you, the Resistance arrived then helped mend your wounds. I couldn't be more grateful to these kind people. Currently, we're at their base", he explained with a light whisper as if not to hurt my ears.

"It wasn't all thanks to us though", an unfamiliar voice entered the conversation. I looked to my other side to find an old man entering the room with some supplies. "Thanks to Itachi, you're still alive. His blood transfusion was the perfect cure for your condition. Without his chakra working magic on your body, you would have been dead by now". A knot formed in my gut once I was able to process the words he had just said to me. Itachi's blood was swimming within my system granting me another chance for life.

I sensed a hand seize mine gently. My head turned unconsciously and my eyes were instantly fixated on him, so beautiful and faultless. I observed him as I felt his blood flowing through my veins then rushing to my cheeks. I wanted to thank him, but the words were stuck in my throat and my slight dizzying state left me wordless.

"How are you feeling, Itachi?" the old man asked.

"I'm doing very well, thanks to you Doctor. I can't even feel my wounds anymore", Itachi spoke with an amazed tone.

"Good, good. Then I guess I'll be taking your stitches and bandages off first then I'll be checking Nora's". He removed his hand from mine as the cold air invaded my hand's surface leaving me feeling chilly. I watched ignorantly as Itachi went and sat on the bed beside mine then stripped off his shirt. I flushed severely as the old man walked up to him and slowly removed his bandages revealing a well-built chest with slight scratches and sutures here and there. My hands gripped tightly onto the covers as my sight wouldn't set itself on something less charismatic to view. I was in awe as I found myself staring at his hard yet smooth figure. I flinched when I noticed him examining me. I could see him fight a slight grin that was apparent on the rims of his lips. I didn't want to hide my face and avoid seeing this delicate creature before me, so I didn't. I watch as the doctor removed several sutures out of his hard, muscular body. I was fascinated by the burst of sensation that drew me to desire my head on that warm chest before me.

Sitting up, I could see everything better, but I averted my eyes as I was bashful and embarrassed by my shameful desires. Having him so close to me was enough to make me happy, but I have never yearned for something so alluring and fantastic, something so perfect. Something that was sent to me by accident. I didn't want it to slip away. Living life with him was mind-boggling, just unthinkable. I have created a strong attachment with this man and I wouldn't wish for anything more. I felt it was time for me to fess up about my feelings for him. He has saved my life so many times that the least I could do was tell him how I truly felt about him.

"Hey, Itachi", I began with a mumble. I was afraid to tell him how I felt, but for some reason I felt the need to tell him no matter what the consequence was. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. "I have strong feelings for you and I think we were meant to be". The words just hung there as silence filled the room.

"Nora, I-"

"Listen", I interrupted, "I know that you're this well-made ninja, strong and intelligent. And I'm just a stupid girl with a stupid dream. I understand that you probably could do better than an average or below average girl like me, but every time I'm around you I get butterflies and I feel like I can't breathe and sometimes I just… feel like we're right for each other".

"Nora, aren't you ashamed that you love something that doesn't even exist?" He asked with all honesty. His question was meant to be an eye-opener, one that was meant to rescue me from a long time life of regret... but I wasn't ashamed. He even sounded a little worried for my wellbeing... possibly, my state of mind. He wanted me to accept rejection, but I felt that there was more to unmask underneath his expressionless face and rough glare.

I gazed at him. "How do you not exist?" I asked him softly. "I could see you with my eyes, feel you with my skin, hear you with my ears, smell you with my nose, and I bet I could even taste you with my mouth… but I still don't understand why you think that you don't exist".

"It's a matter of reason", he told me. "In your world, I'm a fictional character developed to feel, move, see and talk in a specific way. I am merely a robot made of papers and fake memories. I have no control over my own self, in fact, I could be rewritten and reprogramed to be a killer. I may exist to you as a physical being, but in all actuality I only exist in the boundaries I have been encoded to accept".

"Well, I might be just as you are", I broke out. "I might be pieces of paper written by someone else telling me who I am, how I am supposed to feel, and how I am supposed to behave. They might even have written me to meet you. I might as well be a fictional character living in a fictional world, no different than you". I could hear the desperation in my voice.

"But you don't know that. That's enough to keep you living in a world that you might find, currently, to be useless. I already know I am nothing but floating papers-"

"And what's wrong with floating papers?" I protested. "You are incomplete. You're a book with empty pages left to be bound and written. Now that you exist in a different world, a different dimension, you could finally continue the rest of the book your own way, until it's complete from cover to cover. So what if the first parts of the book have none of your opinion in it, don't you think that you could write the conclusion to this beautiful novel?"

He walked up to me. "You know what?" he asked as his gaze fell to the doctor then back to me.

"What?", I asked ignorantly.

"I have strong feelings for you too". I felt the adrenaline rush through my body as he placed his hands on my shoulders then began to lower his head until his lips met my forehead. For a moment there, I was a bit confused and baffled by his move. I thought he was going to kiss me on my lips as I had puckered mine when I saw him drop his head. They were soft and sweet and once my mind caught up with my body. His warm chest, his pleasing scent, and his graceful touch made my heart melt. I felt secure and protected in his hold, but for some reason, I felt upset.

He released me from his hold then looked me in the eye. "What's wrong?" he asked me with such innocence that I thought for a second that I was at fault.

"I'm confused, Itachi", I told him with an obvious disappointment in my tone, "I thought you said you loved me".

He appeared to know why I was upset, but he continued to play the fool. "I do have a very strong liking that binds me to you".

"But then why…", I was afraid to finish that sentence. For once, I didn't want to sound so desperate, but I had to know why he was avoiding me so much. I remained silent then I clasped my hands together and placed them gracefully on my lap. I took a quick glimpse at him and his innocent eyes struck me as flood of pure waves. His features so tranquil at the same time so alluring that your whole body would have melted to the ground. The pressure of being near a creature so pure and so heavenly would put you to tears. I wasn't afraid of him. I was dumbstruck and speechless.

"Nora, I kiss you on your forehead to show you that I'll be there for you when you need me. I wouldn't give up and I will protect you when you're afraid. It rests on your forehead to inform you that I am not sure of what I am doing. The fabric of time may be ripping slightly every day from our presence in this world. But one day I will be sure of what I am doing and once that day comes I promise you that I will make sure I inform you the proper way. For now, I believe that it's best for the world if we remain a little further from each other. It is a sacrifice I am willing to make to keep this world at peace. After all, if I didn't sacrifice things then who would?" He began to leave.

"Itachi", I called for him, "I see that you're afraid to near me. That's funny", I giggled, "because at first I was afraid to near you. The first time we met, I knew out of everyone you were the only one I could trust. You were made to me that way… a trust worthy man", I smiled to myself. "Before though...in the manga", I clarified, "I thought you were cruel and once I understood why you did what you did and died for it… I wept and wept and wept because I knew that it wasn't fair. A man who sacrificed for his whole village, for his own clan, for his little brother, and yet even after everyone hated him deep to the core, he never stopped fighting and sacrificing till even after his every last breath. Imagine that! After death, he continued to sacrifice and now he has a chance to embrace something new, to stop sacrificing and have something for himself. Something he could call his own! To embrace, kisse, and for a change… love. You have that chance Itachi… to break free from your cruel cycle of life and write a new one. Are you still afraid to near me?" I looked at him desiring a quick answer. I wanted him to blurt out _'Yes, Nora! Of course!'_ then hold me in his arms so tenderly and keep me alive on the inside, but he didn't give me an answer. He stood there quietly with his back turned to me.

"Nora", his mesmerizing voice broke through the silence, "To a ninja, love is a weakness. We have to be emotionless tools made to kill and by the way, shouldn't you be thinking of being with a Jacob?"

I flinched at the mention of my crush's name. "How did you…? Who told you that?" I asked him with bewilderment spread across my face.

"I read your diary by accident", he told me with a mischievous grin visibly on his face.

"ACCIDENT!" I yelled at him with rage. "HOW COULD YOU READ SOMETHING LIKE THAT BY ACCIDENT!"

The silence was killing me. I wanted to jump on him right about now and pull on that silky long ponytail of his. The fact that he was a ninja was the only thing that kept me in place.

"You wrote so many things about that boy. Do you not like him?"

"Stop trying to change the subject!" my voice lowered, but my anger still clear.

"You wrote dreams you had and some of them included me and Kisame. We would come after you and you would run and hide and disguise yourself so we don't catch you… but in the end we do". His voice seemed so miserable as he spoke that last part. It's as if I could feel him ache within me. He was distressed that all my dreams about him portrayed him as a bad guy, but he doesn't get the whole story.

"I write my dreams about you guys because it's like a whole day I could spend with you. It's the only way that you guys would exist in our reality. 'A day with Itachi and Kisame!' I would think to myself every time I would wake. It was truly a dream come true no matter what you guys were doing. After all, what girl in her right mind wouldn't want to dream of something as amazing as that?!" I confessed happily.

I could hear him snicker. "You're crazy", he told me and I giggled pleased to have made him feel better. He excused himself once more then left allowing the doctor to check up on my wounds.

That day was, by far, the worst day of my life.

Not only was my confession desperate and demeaning, but I accidentally heard chit-chatting from the conversing nurses passing by the hall that Itachi was ordered to speak words of kindness to me to help me heal quicker. He was ordered to do so by the Doc himself! The feelings he confess he had for me were only false words to fill the void I held inside.

I would be lying if I said that it hadn't worked, but now that I know, I felt even more alone.

That day had been engraved into my memory as the Doc came in with more unpleasant news. Thanks to Deidara, the doctor told me, that due to the blast that had blown within me, I had lost two things. I had lost more than just flesh and blood. Or things that could be easily replaced. I had lost things that many women treasured. Things that even time couldn't heal. The things lost that day will never be retrieved or healed in my entire life! They were my honor and purity.

After he crushed me on the inside and blew me to pieces, left me to bleed and die. He left me broken...

As I closed my eyes with frustration, I bit my bottom lip hard enough to taste the bitter blood that ran within them. Allowing the warm tears to slip from my eyes, I could hear Madara's faint gruesome whispers in the back of my mind telling me, 'You lose'.

Deidara took away my virginity along with my ability to have a family of my own! Two things that couldn't be replaced by time.

At first, I didn't want to believe him since everything for the past several weeks felt like a nightmare. It all felt like a bad dream so I rested my head on the pillow trying to make it only that.

But it wasn't a nightmare. And it wasn't dream… I was broken forever… lost in time... counting the endless seconds of torment that my soul has lived and will live in...

**File X Opened**

**Name: **Konan

**Weapons: **Explosive Tags, Paper

**Jutsu: **Dance of the Shikigami, Paper Chakram, Paper Clone, Paper Shuriken

**In Case of Contact: **When in contact with this person, DO NOT intimidate because she is a girl. By far, she is able to kill grand amount of people in mere seconds. Avoid, but allow subject to see true pain in your eyes. With true pain, you may survive.

**Author's Note: **I need your help! If you know anything else I should add here please PM me! Thank you!

**Warning:** You may not proceed without authorization by Madara himself! He has taken over and requires your code to proceed to the next chapter! Leave a comment or review to proceed! May Madara's reign forever my brethren!


	8. Chapter 8- It Was A Game

**Resistance Strength: **Low, slowly increasing

**Honored Resistance Member- Code Name:** Lady Arachne

**Dedication: **Chapter 8- It Was A Game

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews. They definitely got me thinking :D. When I started this fanfic, I was planning on doing my best to keep the characters in-character. Man, it is difficult! I have to make sure the way they speak really reflects them ;). Now when I write about Itachi, I think of what he went through. So sad really and I cried when he died because I totally thought it wasn't fair (I mean in the manga and stuff), but I see where you're coming from about the hair and stuff. I never meant for it to sound like romance, but reading it now, I completely understand. Yeah, that would be early. REALLY EARLY! I meant for it to be just that... her head on his shoulders or so and he sort of doesn't have much choice in smelling it or not since it was so near... Kind of hard to be understood with smelling hair without romance :(... Hope that clears that up! This chapter is dedicated to you! Welcome to the Resistance ^^

I just realized that you guys don't see the asterisk when the points of view are changed :(

Well, I'm 8 chapters late... so I am going to try another symbol so you guys could see it (if you do see it, them please tell me!)

NEW SYMBOL: 4319 ← it stands for something ;)

**Newscast: **"HE'S COMING!"

"Get ready! When the door opens, we shoot!"

CREAK

Bullets exited their chambers rapidly as loud explosions emerged from the men's guns. Bullets lodged themselves onto the walls, doors, and their enemy as his body fell to the ground with a loud thud. After a few more minutes, and shots being thrown, the men, breathing heavily, release their aching fingers from the trigger hastily.

"We did it!"

"WE DID IT!" Their joys were loud and prideful.

Little did they know that their celebratory cheers were to come to a dead end as their enemy rose to his feet again. "Well, I see that you have arrived here prepared to kill me."

The men's grasp tightened upon their weapons as they noticed their previous bullets lodged into the flooring and not a scratch was evident on their enemy's body. They aimed, yet again, and pressured hurriedly onto their triggers.

CLINK CLINK CLINK

"Out of bullets", their enemy spoke with severe knowledge and boredom all at once.

"But we saw you fall!" One of them spoke.

Their enemy was amused by their desperate voices. "Just because I fell does not consider me dead."

"But the bullets hit you!" Another pointed.

Their fidgeting bodies and their terrified stares told him of their desire to escape him. "You rely far too much on your eyes and now they have fooled you. Tsk", their enemy spoke with dissatisfaction, "You should have known that bullets aren't enough to kill me."

"We don't need bullets! I will kill you with my fists!" Quite stubborn he was in front of his enemy, however his threat hadn't been able to leave his enemy shaken.

Instead, their enemy realized his victory from days before. He directed his sight to the mastermind of this infiltration, the wise man. "Why did you bring them to me?" He questioned him.

The wise man stood and walked to Madara's side as his body began to alter into a white creature with a fraction of a face. "You need some help operating this System", the creature spoke to his master with respect, "I brought you some help."

The two men who were led into this trap had their tongues tied as they gaze at their used to be leader. In defeat, their faces darkened and their teeth were grit.

"THIS WAS A TRAP!"

Their enemy took his privilege and sat before them on the kitchen counter with this belittling stare. "Which one is important and which one is a waste?" He was not prepared to lose another second on these weak beings and their pathetic attempt.

The men's bodies tensed as one of them was to be labeled as 'important' and the other 'waste'. Each of them wished to be the 'important' and wished for the other to be the 'waste'.

The white creature absorbed his used-to-be partners' faces before he spoke the final words one of them was to hear. "The kid decided to follow us."

With that, one man fell to the ground and one man was left. "What a waste", his enemy's words hung in the air as his young partner's body laid motionless beside him.

The last man watched in horror as his partner bled onto the ground, realizing that he didn't even see his enemy's attack. What speed!

As his enemy stood to leave, the man knew he still had to put up a fight for all the people who had placed their hopes on him. The people of the world wanted a victor and he wanted to be that victor. Without a second thought running through his mind, he ran toward his enemy with the intension of breaking his neck. Little did he know that his enemy was a master in fighting. With a swift turn, his enemy lodged his fist mercilessly into the last man's abdomen. The man fell to the ground in wails of pain as this formidable enemy began to leave once again. "Bring him", he told the white creature as he contemplated on what to do next, "This System... I want to make it rain."

The white creature clutched onto his previous partner's body then flung him over his shoulder as if he were a bag of laundry.

As they exited, their enemies' footsteps crushed the camera that watched the young man, who once treasured it dear to his heart, and left this infiltration as an utter failure.

Chapter 8- It Was A Game

It's been two weeks since my confession to Itachi and, from then on, our relationship had only gotten worse. He was never at base and, when he was, he never looked my way. It's like I didn't even exist anymore! I never believed people when they said that some things were best left unsaid... but now I do.

Other than my moments of distress, my recovery, from the blast I had taken earlier from Deidara, was astonishingly fast. The wails of agony are gone now when the doctor cleans my wounds, however the stinging returns every now and then. Even though, I am able to move about the base without any problems. Now that my organs are back in their proper location and are able to function properly, I was taken off of soups and blended foods in cups, which made me even happier.

As I rested on my bed one Saturday afternoon, as the doctor recommended, I could see the environment of the base tense as the people moved about in fatigue and pain, dragging their feet across the dirt floor as if they had nothing left to live for. When I slowly begun to settle into my bed, a loud and obnoxious voice roar, "Bring her" startling me and shattering my desire for sleep. The roar was unusual and powerful as it bounced across the walls as if it were a lion's growl to his loyal subjects or a demanding call to his small cubs. I knew the odds that this monstrous call wasn't for me were low. A shiver was sent down my spine as a man stepped into the room I was in, acknowledging my thoughts, demanding me to stand up and present myself before the leader of this base.

As I uncovered myself from the comfort and warmth of my feather filled bed, the cool air took this chance to curl itself around my body. With a stretch to delay the time I still had left before I met him, I followed the man obediently as he led me to another part of the base where a dark muscular man with great heights stood awaiting my arrival. It was quite difficult for me, as I stepped closer to this man, not to feel intimidated and small for his body was twice, if not thrice, the size of my body. Each gesture he gave, I made sure that my guard was up. So when he motion me to sit, I never averted my eyes from his just to make sure that he wouldn't pounce on me and kill me.

He sat on a chair before mine in this darkened room underground. I could hear his heavy breathing and see the fatigue filled expression on his face. Black spots and bags of darkened skin were evident underneath his eyes. He appeared old, but I was certain that all of this weariness changed his appearance tremendously.

The room itself wasn't quiet, so we weren't alone to discuss whatever he wanted me for privately. There were shifting sounds, whispers, and coughs here and there, but all I was able to make out were the slight figures of people in the background, Itachi leaning on the wall near the door, and the doctor standing in the doorway I had just walked through.

Narrowing my eyes on the man who appeared to be the leader, I began to inquire what was going on.

"Just a meeting", he answered simply with an exhausted sigh. But to me, it felt more than a meeting. It felt like I had done something wrong and I was being punished for it. It was difficult to focus as the flowing nervousness washed its way within me. It sent this discomforting feeling of a thousand eyes, hiding in the darkness, watching me like a hawk, judging me for simple pleasures. "What do you want?", I asked the most ridiculous question with a mumble and a tensed body. I had to know why I was brought into this room and tortured mentally.

"I want you to forget everyone in the room and focus on me. I just want to ask you a couple of questions and I need you to answer truthfully", he informed me with a calm focused voice. I did as I was told and tried to only fixate my sight and mind on him. It worked, at first, however as the men in the background emerged with sneezing then coughing or clearing up their throats, my thoughts ran allover the place.

Concentrating on the man and his tired red eyes, I tittered under my nervousness. "So your going to interrogate me."

His stare was firm. He didn't fidget under my knowledge. His eyes were set on me and my reactions. It was like I was a math book filled with problems and he was the man with enough brains to try and provide the solutions for each. Or, at least, attempt to ease the pain they provided me. He was here enduring his hurting to help me and I felt like he was just being mean.

He took matters seriously. "I prefer you think of this as sharing ideas with your saviors", he corrected. 'Saviors', I thought. He termed his reaction perfectly as he was trying putting me on the spot. After all, these people did save my life... and it worked. Guilt would pour its way through me if I were dishonest with the people who had mended my wounds, sheltered me and then fed me. And I didn't want that feeling to run through my system suffocating me gradually with its venom.

"Fine", I melted under the pressure.

He shifted his posture as he knelt forward, intertwined his fingers together on the table before him. Directing his eyes on me with sincerity, he spoke his first question. "Why did you summon them here?"

The sound of the words as they escaped his tongue, the burden of the question itself, left me speechless. "Why?", I let the words sink in slowly as I thought of what to say, "Why did I do it?" His question filled me with thought as my mind swirled itself around matters that may have caused me to commit this crime. "I don't even know anymore.", I answered at first as my unconscious mind decided. After a few more seconds, I added on, "It was only a dream", my mind and sight were set on the ceiling, "To make the world different. To live with people you have read about in fiction. That was the reason... I wanted to be with those who had abilities we may not possess. Experience life with them... and save them from their dire end." As I spoke the last words, I saw a change in Itachi's expression from the corner of my eye. He seem unhappy with my answer. He, unlike the others, liked to stick to his script even if it ended with his own death.

The Captain seemed to accept that answer. As for the rest, I couldn't care less.

The Captain motioned for his next question. With my nod to move on, he asked, "How were you able to bring them about?"

"My great great grandfather", I spoke without hesitation, "He gave me the comic books that he got passed down to him from his father", a small smile involuntarily spread itself across my face as the memories I had of him flooded back into me. After I few moments of silence, I spoke to him of my simple ritual I had committed that day. It seemed so long ago I was sitting in the living room picking at my finger to let it bleed for them... I was so innocent back then...

The Captain, along with the others, found that my explanation was quite absurd. It baffled them how the laws of nature happened to fail. The first time I saw them, I was just like these men around the room. In disbelief that that could have happened.

The silence took over shortly after that. They tried to soak it all in, but it was difficult for many of them to comprehend so the Captain moved on to his following question. "Who is Madara?" he asked with very strong desire to know.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", I inquired with defeat. The truth was... I didn't even know. "I never finished the manga", I noted simply. It was killing me on the inside that I didn't know! I fell in love with the words it spoke then summoned them here without thought. I knew he wasn't the real Madara, however I was simply dying with every minute passing by to know who really was behind that orange mask.

Everybody was frustrated with my answer. Including myself. If they only knew who it was, they thought, they might be able to get the upper hand. Even I knew that that wasn't going to happen. His identity speaks nothing of his strengths or weaknesses. It's just a name labeling him as a being... like the bar codes that were burnt into the skin of the inner part of our ankles when we were young.

"I'm sorry", I couldn't help but add. The books that contained the truth of who was hidden behind the mask were secretly held preciously by a few people of my time. This series, along with many others, were destroyed for violating publishing rules. Any book that possessed the feelings to bring about a rebellion were destroyed. Nowadays, the most popular manga were Fighter Jet and Seven Single Streets. Both talked about government officials, or hero and heroine children, who were secretly trying to rid their government of spies or evil villains who try to destroy their world. They were pretty good, however, they were not very satisfying like Naruto or other manga of that time. The other manga had thrills and filled you with anticipation. The stories grabbed you into this world that you didn't belong in where rules were broken and re-enforced. The story differed greatly to the ones that were being published currently where the government was being threatened by some outer force. A titter escaped my lips. I guess I'm living inside those unappealing manga of my time hoping that they will end the same, with evil defeated and the government restored.

With a guilt filled sigh, I felt like it was my fault that I didn't know who Madara was. It felt like needles were plunged into my chest preventing me from moving on. The sensation of helplessness invaded my body restlessly. My head drooped to the ground, but I didn't cry. The tears were held inside of me to prevent myself from feeling weak and defeated. We could eventually rip that mask off of his face one way or another.

"It's okay", the Captain's voice broke my train of thought, "If you don't know then you don't know". He reassured me. His features were relaxed and his breathing was steady. That allowed my body to relax along with his and accept the fact of my ignorance. "It's been less than a year since Madara had arrived here on earth-" the Captain spoke before I interrupted him with shock.

"WHAT?! He's been here for around a month now! Check your dates!" Anger and disbelief seeped its way across my body as the Captain allowed his sight to drift toward Itachi then back to me.

"Madara has been here for nearly eight months now." He resumed, "Where have you been all this time?"

Inspecting the people around me, it was evident that I was far behind. For a moment, it felt like time had swallowed me up and spat me out into the bitter future where we still hadn't won. I couldn't wrap my mind around what I had just heard. I just stood there with my mouth hung open and a dumbstruck expression plastered across my face. "Where have I been?" I mimicked with a small voice as my thoughts ran the news again within my head when my eyes directed themselves toward my only answer... Itachi.

His expressionless face assured me that he was hiding something. Everything felt like several days when in all actuality it had been almost a year! What was going on?!

With a glare of suspicion, he remained unmoved on the wall. "It was a game", he finally confessed. "You were in his genjutsu", he went on as a knot formed in my gut.

"How long?" I stepped closer to him demanding immediate answers.

"A very long time", he replied simply. "He wanted to mess with your mind if you were ever to find a way to escape him... and it worked."

The world seemed to revolve around me now. Everything Madara did was to torture and torment the inner part of me. As my feelings of safety withered like a flower under this pressure, my eyes searched for comfort in his dark ones. There were more secrets in his eyes to uttered to me and I was afraid to push further on to find out what it was he was concealing. Even with this tormenting sound in the back of my head telling me to change the subject, I pressed on. "What do you mean?" My voice quivered, my body shook, and I heaved every breath I took with pain and a wheezing chest.

"You couldn't handle the truth then", he tried to avoid the topic, "I don't think you could handle it know."

The truth that has been hidden from me like files of papers dispersed in the wind, swept me off my feet then plunged me down a deep dark valley. Itachi has been concealing the truth from me, hiding my memories with him, carrying the burden that I was meant to carry and he still persisted on keeping that heavy load on his chest a little while longer. "What do you mean?" I repeated angrily.

His eyes closed in contemplation then opened moments later. "You sense that it were mere days before this world fell, when in all actuality it took several months", he confessed the truth slowly, "Whenever you were free of the jutsu, we acted like it had been only hours of the day we were summoned so you could clutch on tightly to your hope." He fell silent again signaling his desire to discontinue this speech.

Right then, it felt like it was just me and him in the room trying to unravel what had been out of sight. One question entered my mind and I spoke it with all fear and hate. "What happened when I wasn't free of that jutsu?" My voice fell into a mere mumble for all I did remember were the very brief moments I was conscious in.

His eyes averted and his posture changed. He prepared himself for the worst as he spoke the horrid story. "When you were engulfed into that genjutsu, you were always beside him." A shiver shook my body with fright as a chilling coldness crawled its way through my skin. "You would rush to him whenever you were away from him." Goosebumps formed on my bare skin and my head felt light. "You would speak to him of everything that came to your mind." My heartbeat pounded against my chest with turmoil then my legs began to quiver. "There were no secrets you kept from him." My breath went short from the lump that formed within my throat and I was unable to keep my body above ground for long. "And whenever you saw him working on his desk, you would rebel to draw away his attention by took your seat, unquestionably, on his lap." My body began to itch severely at the thoughts of him touching my skin gently began to emerge in my mind. My nails fought back, uncontrollably, as they clawed my skin severely. "You were his pet", he said the last words with disapproval.

"NO!" I denied it. It wasn't true!

The world stopped then for me as the thoughts of him touching my skin, petting my hair, and speaking to me as I was seating on his lap attacked my head. My body quivered with disgust and I wished I could have been able to replace my skin from his impure touch.

The memories of back then suddenly infested my mind like a swarm of insects attacking an intruder or fighting their prey. I was reliving the horrid vivid fragments that had been hidden from me. The ones I had been blinded to.

The world around me dissolved slowly when, suddenly, I was surrounded by white majestic walls. A cool breeze was hitting my face gently when I found myself sitting on the couch I recognized as that of the House of Unity. Slightly, my gaze fell to the cold doorknob when the sounds of twisting emerged. It opened. Scanning around the room, he founded me seated and content. He approached me.

"I couldn't find what I was looking for", he spoke with sheer frustration. "Are you ready to submit willingly?"

His words fell like stones in my head. Fast and unbearable. "You know I will never submit", the words exited without consideration.

"Then you shall remain my slave. You will always be engulfed by a genjutsu", his words came out with power and impatience.

"That's the only way you will ever be able to control me." The sound of my voice, the taste in my mouth, the pressure in the air brought about my illusive memories. The jutsu he placed upon me left my personality intact, however, it prevented me the ability of a hasty exit. With force, I attempted to run, but my feet were plastered on the ground with no hope of moving them.

"You will be the prisoner of my illusions", he voice was gruesome and slow in my ear. As he spoke, I was able to take a whiff of his mint fresh breath.

"One day one will save me", I told him with recognition, "And he will be one of your men."

He tittered in his seat, gently stroking my cheek, then pulling the loss hair from my face to the back of my ear. It was evident that he knew quite well who it was. "That's why he isn't allowed by you."

With a simple grin I breathed, "My birthday is coming up soon."

He uttered the first words that came to mind, "Would you like a cake?"

"No", I said firmly, "I have a wish."

I felt a grin spread across his face even though I couldn't see it. "What is it?"

A tilt of my head then a gaze into his eyes. "A chance", the words slipped quickly and firmly, "To play this game against you."

He nodded with a chuckle. "I guess I can't be content with an easy win... You have one chance."

I gazed at him with joy as I stroked his mask with the tips of my fingers then placed a kiss upon them to taste the wood underneath my lips and wish him good luck. "You should know you'll lose, Master." Like lightening, I ran from beside him then added at the other end of the room, "Release me."

He stood then walked up to me. "This game is going to be played with my rules." His hand made contact with my face as my head flew to one side. My cheek felt wet, but my hand hadn't the slightest desire to trace it and my stare was unmoved from his face. It reminded me of the moment I defied him. The stinging felt so real.

"We wouldn't want you to know the truth or question it", his eyes narrowed when he placed his hands on my shoulders. He gripped them tightly as his eyes fell onto mine. The other world began to vanish, shatter, slightly from my eyes and my scream was all I heard as my head pounded against my skull.

"Don't touched me!" The tears fell from my face as I clawed onto my skin from the filth I felt they contained. "Don't touched me!" The words were choked in my throat as my skin tore underneath the pressure of my sharpened nails.

Slowly everything began to fade until all I was able to see was red. It was like the sun, burning within my eyes. Each second I continued to stare at it, I found myself being devoured by it slowly until I awoken again, finding myself on the solid earth near the chair I had been on minutes earlier. Suddenly everyone was around me, calling my name as I found myself on the hard ground, facing the ceiling, unable to breath. As they commanded me to breath, I tried to follow their orders only tormented with the fact that I had forgotten how to. The doctor rushed to my side as everyone tried to hold me down as I scampered across the earth in pain. Pushing them away with the desire for air, they returned their grip on my body with more strength. The world around me spun as the doctor stung the soft part of my arm allowing this cold fluid into my bloodstream.

My breath was heavy and fast, once it returned, as if I were running miles, but I was able to bring air into my lungs voluntarily now. Everyone was standing beside me with their pale white faces and their shaky wide eyes. Gazing at my body, I found my hands blooded and my arms soaked red.

The doctor took liberty in mending my wounds again when I caught a glimpse of Itachi in the background speaking with Captain.

Once his gaze caught mine, he advanced toward me. "That's why I didn't want you to know", he said with a belittling voice, "You can't handle the truth."

Before he could turn around and leave, I directed my view to him with the feeling of betrayal. "But you shouldn't have taken your freedom to try and conceal my memories."

After that, he left without another word and the doctor demanded several nurses to keep an eye on me incase of another panic attack. I demanded a shower to clean the filth off my skin when the Captain walked up to me and directed me to a stall and a place I could rest after I showered. He commanded me to use as little water supply as possible, for we were limited, but as I was about to enter to cleanse myself, I called to him. "Train me", I spoke with a will of iron. "Teach how to use a sword."

He chuckled with surprise. "A sword could wound you if you hadn't had prior training", he said with a prideful, yet shocked, smile, "You could cut your legs or shoulders or even wound your head. But", he revived my hope slowly as my eyes met his, "I will teach you how to use a gun."

Days later, I was running through the wood with my gun in hand, shooting at the trees with fake images of fake villains to defeat and innocent people to save.

Each villain, to me, looked like Madara and I aimed at him with my heart pumping iron.

I'm going to win this game!

**File X Opened**

**Name: **Sasori

**Weapons: **Flamethrower, Hiruko, Hundred Puppet Army, Iron Sand, Third Kazekage Puppet, Poison, Senbon, Sword, Water Stream Shooters

**Jutsu: **Iron Sand Drizzle, Iron Sand Gathering Assault, Memory-Concealing Manipulative Sand Technique, Prepared Puppet: Eight Waves of Needles, Red Sand Technique: Performance of A Hundred Puppets, Thousand Hands Manipulation Force

**In Case of Contact: **He appears as a wooden doll. He is completely made out of wood, however, he has a secret compartment in which he has a beating heart. AIM FOR THAT AND DO NOT CALL HIM THE BROTHER OF PINOCCHIO! He will kill with different techniques such as poison and needles being flung at your body. However, the result of all will be the same. You will end up being a wooden brother of his with weapons bursting out of your corpse. You won't be able to control your actions around this enemy especially if he was able to weave his puppet strings around your body. Your best chances of survival is by hiding and concealing your presence or by running away. You will be unable to approach this type of enemy head on or from afar. He is a skilled puppeteer and one way you may survive if captured is to confess your dying love for eternal beauty such as his art. YOU MAY BE TURNED INTO A WEAPON, however you will still be able to possess your beating heart in your chest.

**Author's Note:** Next chapter will be dedicated to the other new Resistance member Angel's Garden ;)


	9. Chapter 9- Thank You

**Resistance Strength: **Low, slowly increasing

**Honored Resistance Member- Code Name:** Angel's Garden

**Dedication: **Chapter 9- Thank You

**Author's Note: **I love Konan! She is awesome! I was upset that I couldn't have her fight with Itachi :( I think that she would follow Pain and what he has planned. But don't worry! They will be coming up in the story soon :D

DON'T FORGET 9134 is a change in point of view

**Broadcast: **A meeting commences between three notorious criminals in this world as they discuss issues amongst themselves in a government building in the center of Asia. Once they have seated themselves around a grand wooden table, they began the last phase of his plan. A phase he and two other Akatsuki members knew about for it was the most critical part of his plan. Without consulting it with the rest of the Akatsuki, he has been planning to implement it single handedly for if they knew the truth behind it, all would disagree and rebel against him.

As Madara finds his seat near Hidan, the new leader of Asia, and Kisame, the dictator of Australia and the overlord of the five oceans of the world, he lead the discussion by reviewing the status of each region they were controlling.

"Have the enemies begun to accept their defeat?"

Hidan, as rash as always, couldn't help the bloody smirk that spread across his face. "There is no more Resistance here. They're dead! I gave them something more valuable than their previous worthless lives. They were sacrifices! My sacrifices! So many of them! Piles and piles of them!"

Madara, a patient man, allowed a snicker to enter the conversation. "You couldn't handle your thirst again. You must be more careful."

"Careful!", Hidan bellowed at his master, "They didn't satisfy me with a good fight! I need a real fighter to sacrifice! Not these wimps! All of those bodies were nothing so far! I still need more! Better! Stronger people to slaughter!"

Kisame couldn't help but laugh at his companion's gruesome desires. "By the time we get the girl, there wouldn't be people to command in Asia. Maybe we should put you out of power before that happens."

A hateful glare appeared on Hidan's face as he grabbed his scythe then pointed it at Kisame threateningly. "How about I sacrifice your ass!"

Kisame, as strong as he was, stood to accept the challenge that this fool had pronounced.

Before their fight commenced, their leader knew he must prevent this out-lash for he needed both of them alive and well. "The both of you, stop it! I need you to save your energy for something else. Something far more valuable than your childish fights!"

"Childish?!" Hidan growled. "He needs to be taught how to speak to me! The leader of the Continent he is in! But since I was trusted with something larger than Kisame I guess it shows that I'm better than him!"

"Hey!" Kisame roared as he swung his powerful sword onto the table menacingly, breaking it in half. They prepared yet again for another battle scene.

A sigh of frustration escaped Madara's lips. "Both of you listen before I force you to!", he threatened the outraged Akatsuki.

They sat back into their seats with glowering faces and eye contact that was evidently unmoved.

The shark boiled on the inside, while the immortal man was dying to have a taste of that shark's blood. They fought each other through their determined stares and glares.

"Getting back to business-", Madara spoke with an overwhelmed expression as Hidan decided to interrupt again.

"Kisame", he called with an evil grin on his face. "Go make me a sandwich."

That was the last Kisame wanted to hear of this babbling buffoon as he launched himself at Hidan with a grand intention of murder. "I'm going to tear you limb from limb!"

"You won't be able to touch me! I'll fry you like a fish!"

As they struck each other blow after blow, Madara felt the unsettling tension that was going to persist within this building. He knew that this was not going to work the way he desired it to so he decided to step out of the meeting room and walk to the roof. He allowed the chilly air to glide its way across his skin. He felt refreshed and prepared with an evil gleam in his eyes as he gazed back to the setting sun. He reflected more into his final plan anxious for the moment he could put it to the test.

Those two hot-tempered fools hadn't the slightest knowledge of what he had in store for them. They were foolish not to listen.

Chapter 9- Thank You

The wind blew through my hair as I breezed my way through the woods aiming at the targets before me. The sound of the cold, metallic, gun that was held firmly within my grasp forced my heart to race. The smell of gunpowder invaded my nostrils as I shot my first bullet missing my target by mere inches. The speed this pistol provided as the bullet zipped smoothly through the sky left me empowered.

I am invincible!

The practice that I was set to endure consisted of hitting targets plastered on trees or dangling off of the trees' branches. Everything around me felt safe as I ran outside in the woods were the sounds of the birds and the smells of the moistened grass, after it had rained, soothed me. I knew I was safe because HE was there watching me.

It had rained yesterday with great amounts of water rushing down to earth with roaring thunder and shredding winds. It was like a memory of the day I summoned them here.

I was granted the opportunity to watch the rain pour as long as I didn't rush out in the rain and got wet... doctor's orders. Anyone would have been a fool not to take that chance to free themselves of the repulsive smells of the base, but I took it for another reason. It felt like it was my only chance to reflect on my life.

Hearing the sounds of water hit the the leaves of growing trees then fall to the green grass and soak into its earth drew me closer to running out there to lay on the ground and just stare above me into the heavens.

If only I were a raindrop... I would seem so insignificant and small yet I would benefit everything and everyone. I would be part of a large team who care not of your shape or your actions or where you land in life.

That day I found that I was part of a team. It may not have been a large team like the pounding raindrops that I heard that day, but they were clever and caring... Something that no raindrop possessed.

Now, I am running through the same woods with splattered mud upon my feet and pants from the wet earth as my feet landed in puddles.

This running left me wondering. If I were preparing to confront Madara... What was he doing? What does he have planned for me?

Madara would never suspected the fact that I was armed... would he?

There was no way he would assume my ability to finally fight him back! Right?!

Being optimistic, I felt like I was finally a little ahead of him… or a close behind.

Today, I was perfecting my training in the woods with one of the instructors who agreed on training me.

"Keep both of your eyes open", the instructor yelled as a reminder.

I concentrated before me. This should be a great piece of land to try and rehearse what I had learned.

I dashed through the forest as the wet earth made it difficult for my feet to remain steady and not slip underneath me as I ran. The power of my steps splattered more mud upon my legs and clothes as I searched for my next target. There were nine in total that I was meant to find. Three of them were my support or people in need, while the other six were my foes that I was meant to terminate. Once I spotted my second prey, instead of slowing down, I decide to speed up. Practice to run and defend at the same time should help me a lot since my enemies were quite skilled.

As I grasped my gun tighter in my hand, I shot my second bullet and listened to it as it graciously sailed through the sky to the paper hung upon the tree. Sadly, I missed... Again! It was far too off. It lodged itself to the far bottom left corner of the page.

Gritting my teeth from my second failed attempt, I aimed again at the third paper I found. Releasing the bullet from the pistol too soon, I hadn't realize it was an image of a woman. Oops. I sighed in disappointment as the bullet found its way to her chest. What luck!?

I continued knowing that I had more tries to come, but I did feel disappointed that I missed every target except for the innocent!

The severe running caused my thighs to burn and my arms to shake. My lungs began to burn and my breath went short, but I couldn't stop this lesson. It was meant to help me improve. And, one day, I will have to confront that monster and I needed to be prepared... because I was afraid of him...

The only way I continued my lesson thus far was with the horrendous thought that a group of wild tigers were chasing after me ready to tear my face off then eat me and share me with the rest of its pack and children. This made my will stronger and my desire harder to extinguish.

I knew I had company as I heard extra footsteps coming from behind. "Stop!" I could hear the doctor calling to me from behind as he tried to catch up to me. "You could open up your stitches and make things worse!" he called with a distressed voice only fearing for my health. "I only allowed you to do this because you promised me that you won't overdo it! Get back over here!"

Why would I stop? For him to inject me with more needles? For me to lay in bed awaiting the undeniable moment when Madara arrives to capture me? It didn't matter to me how much he would yell after me, I had to finish this for myself and on my own.

There was four more left. "Found you!" I hissed in exhaustion as I was ready to fall to my knees from fatigue. "Aim, set, fire!" I told myself. But before I could even release the bullet from my majestic weapon, a hand grasped the gun and snatched it from my hand. Stopping in my tracks, I turned around.

"That's enough", he spoke so gently thinking that I was still a fool, "You're tired and need your rest".

I walked up to him trying to grab the gun before the doc caught up with me then set me asleep. "Give me the gun", I demanded reached my hand for his. He moved his hand up high and I began to jump trying to get it from him like a little kid trying to get her toy back from her older sibling. How childish of me, I thought with a pout.

"Calm down", he told me.

I didn't. I kept on trying to reach for his hand. "I need to do this", I told him seriously, "I don't want you to protect me anymore!"

Gazing into my eyes he said softly, "You could practice later".

With a sigh I spoke, "I am afraid okay?! Because I have a feeling that there won't be a later", I shook my head roughly, "Actually, I am terrified. Terrified that I will fail and end up losing the world and dying. Then what would be left of this world to save?" I ask him. He didn't move or shrug or nod so I answer. "Nothing", I told him, "You can't save a world all by yourself".

He walked up to me then added wisely, "From fear grows true courage."

I laugh condescendingly at his confidence. "You're a ninja!", I pointed out, "I'm just a girl! With just that gun, I felt much stronger and more confident in saving this world. To you, that gun is a toy that has no effect on you. But even so, I felt much more confident in facing him with a weapon in my hand!"

"Nora", he drawled, "when you play with fire you get burned. I guess what I'm trying to say is if you are going to try to fight Madara with a weapon, he won't go easy on you. Do you know what you need to do to prevent that?"

I cross my arms. "No oh wise one", I answered sarcastically.

"Train", he grinned slightly.

I playfully hit him on his shoulder and he backed away slightly with a light titter. "Thanks for the advice", I noted sarcastically, "I'll make sure when I go up against Madara that I am macho with lots of muscles on both of my arms. Can I have my gun now?" I asked.

"No", he replied simply.

I began to pout, but he still seemed indifferent.

"I'll train you", he informed me as he began heading toward me. He spooked me a bit with his sudden desire to train me so I began backing away from him unsure of his training ways. Having him be my instructor was scary! He has something prepared for me and I sort of didn't want to know what it was.

"What is this something that you want to do?" I questioned nervously when my back hit a tree.

In a blink of an eye, he stood before me only centimeters away from my face. "Let's go", he noted simply. His hand snaked its way around my waist then lifted me into the sky as he hopped from one tree to another. I gave an attempt to slap him, nonetheless he was too quick, and being this high up, all I could do was grab onto his hand and clothes with closed eyes afraid to be dropped onto the hard ground.

Opening my eyes slightly, I squealed. "Please put me down!" I pleaded, alarmed by our height from the ground. The silence persisted.

Once he slowed and I could feel the ground beneath my feet, I opened my eyes glad to see the earth and grass so close. "Are you ready?" he replied with an eerie smile.

My body began to shiver, "No", I mumbled.

He stopped what he was doing then looked at me straight then prepared himself for a fight. His eyes were set firmly on me. "I'm sorry Nora", his voice sounded gently, "We're going to start."

I was wide-eyed and unsure. Where should I go? Left? Right?

Before long, I felt something hard hit my leg then pop. Then my leg felt wet. I gazed down in surprise when I spoke in sudden shock, "A water balloon?!"

I couldn't help my gaze fall onto his hypnotizing eyes. He was smiling that tender smile. "I'm going to be fair", he told me, "I will close my eyes and I promise not to use any jutsu. You just have to block my attacks and try to hit me."

"You're kidding right?!" my mouth hung open in disbelief. This was the training he wants to force me to endure?! It sounds simple, but even I wasn't that foolish to know it wasn't going to be easy.

Ignoring my question, he said slowly and with an evident warning tone, "Ready?"

Without questioning him, I began to shift around the area again until I decided to hide behind a tree. My heart was pounding hard now. Thinking of the possibilities of actually hitting Itachi... I found that it was impossible! There was no way that I would land a hit on him!

After a few minutes of hiding in fear and contemplating on my position, I took some courage and peeked from behind my hiding spot to gaze at Itachi. His eyes were closed and he was listening to the smallest signs of my movement. As he stood there firmly, trying to catch me, I walked out from behind the tree testing the probability of my winning.

However, I stood there, out in the open, gazing at his beautiful face. With a small gasp, I had just realized that he wasn't wearing his Akatsuki robe anymore. He was wearing his Uchiha clothes.

All of a sudden, as my eyes open from a quick blink, something slammed hard to my face forcing me to the ground and getting me wet.

"Aw!" I whined at the pain the balloon he threw had caused me.

"You should learn to focus and breath quietly", he commented on my performance.

A blush burned my cheeks. "That's not fair!" I protested, "I wasn't ready!" Another balloon was thrown my way. It hit me right in my face again. It hurt! Badly!

"Don't give away your position by speaking to me", he noted simply.

With a huff, I scampered behind a tree. After an hour of this training, I was soaking wet! Every inch of me was wet. I was dripping from head to toe with water for every move I had done incorrectly.

Itachi had 'attacked' me when I stepped on a twig or rustled the bushes. Or when I jumped from my hiding place because a spider was on my shoulder. When I was ready to give up, I played with some leaves and he told me that he could smell my position so I got hit with a balloon. Then when I tried crunching on some dead leaves he threw another because he could hear me. If a bird flew from a tree or if he heard too many leaves fall from one tree compared to the others around him, he knew where I was. Or if I walked too loud, he would ambush me with his attacks.

By the end of that first hour, it was obviously a one-side battle. I was drenched and he was dry. I couldn't even block any of his attacks! It felt hopeless! He was tough on me! No easy treatment, no breaks, and, definitely, no mercy!

Currently, I was on my final attempt. There was no way I was going to let him have another hour with this! I even tied my hair up and took off my shoes to feel the ground with my own feet! This would help me avoid any complications or, at least, that's what I hoped.

Swiftly, I began to maneuver my way from behind one of the trees I was by. For me, it was difficult to focus when you could see Itachi's concentrated face as he tries to locate you. He appeared so calm, but he was analyzing your very moves! One wrong mistake and I would get another hit with yet another water balloon. I breathed through my nose quietly as I took small steps toward him. With every step I advanced, I felt my heart was about to explode from all the stress, but I was in the zone. I hadn't come this close to him before. To admit it, his training did pay off!

In a few more steps, my face would be near his and currently, from where I was, I was able to view his gorgeous features perfectly. But he wasn't my target. Not yet.

I was aiming for what was on the ground behind him. The basket he filled with these torture devices called water balloons.

Reaching the basket, that was near a tree, I extended my hand in for a balloon. It was cold and slithery in my hand. It wanted to slip, but I tried to hold it firmly as I began to turn my body, bit by bit, to face Itachi.

To my surprise, and fear, Itachi's head was newly positioned in my direction. His body began to advance toward me slowly as if he was still trying to pinpoint my location perfectly.

With my back to the tree, and my breath held in my chest, I carefully lowered my body to the ground. In mere seconds, he was right above me. I froze! He stretched his hands onto the tree, feeling it for vibrations, and trapping me in between them.

It took me a while to figure out what to o next, but I was finally able to attack him. With a blue water balloon at hand, I threw it quickly and as hard as possible onto his chest. When the balloon made contact with his chest, he opened his eyes in surprise. I wasn't sure if he was faking any of it, but it made me feel good because it popped!

However, to my miscalculation, with gravity, I got most of the water to fall back onto me and he was able to avoid yet another wet moment.

With our eyes wide in surprise to the fact he was hit and to the fact that I got the water on me, we began to laugh it out loud. He was still dry and I was still wet, but we both had learned something knew about each other... we both still have that desire within us to have some fun. In the end, we had a water balloon fight with the rest of the balloons he had stashed here and there. As payback, I was sure to make him soaking wet just like I was.

By the time we finished the balloons, it appeared like we had jumped into a lake then soaked up all of its water, into the layers of our clothes, then decided to head back home.

We looked funny. I couldn't help laugh at him and him laugh at me. Our appearance was goofy as we waddled back toward the base with water dripping from us and our soggy shoes.

"Itachi", I spoke to him with sincerity for taking his time to train me, "thank you."

"No problem." He stopped to look at me. As he finished his reply, I kissed two of my fingers then placed them onto his cheek. Sure he was shocked, but I valued his space this time. Just the way he liked it.

When I began to walk away from him, I noticed several shadows behind the tree I was nearing. There were people hiding there ready to ambush me. Knowing who it was, I just walked right into it hoping to be spared from an awkward moment.

There I was when several hands grabbed me from behind the tree and pinned me to the ground.

"You promised me that you wouldn't over do it and I promised you that if you did that I wouldn't remain quiet!"

"Let me go doc!" I yelled trying to struggle from the mass of nurses around me. When I saw the shadows, I assumed that there were three people behind the tree, not six! In spite of this, I did my best to try to tussle for a chance to escape them. Before he injected me mercilessly, he examined my previous wounds then shouted at me with his disapproving talk. I gave him by point of view on the story, but he didn't buy it.

Yelling didn't help as a needle was injected into my skin and a cold liquid was forced down my veins. Everything began to spin, but I stood up when I saw another target above, on a tree. My body swung back and forth from the drug.

"Oh and one more thing", I said mostly to myself. Wobbling, I reached Itachi. I embraced him tightly for some support allowing my hands to snake their way to my weapon. He seemed to allow it as I soon found it in my hand. I aimed then fired, but the last thing I remembered before falling down was the bullet finally hit its correct target. Sadly, without celebration, my consciousness went dry and everything faded to darkness.

9134

As soon as her petite fingers gently brushed themselves against my cheek, this tender and warm feeling began to flow within me drenching me with simple delight. When I looked her in the eyes, it appeared that she was satisfied by my pleased reaction. Her desire was to treasure this moment as if it were a blooming flower of hope that she yearned to become far greater than just a friendship. I was tempted to walk up to her and hold her then play with that hair of hers when she started to walk away.

She panicked when she felt someone touched her, however she seemed aware of who it was. Her body was spun around swiftly and she appeared to be prepared to fight. It was silly how she pumped her fists up before she was pinned to the ground. That's when I began to advance toward her. I observed her as she tried to wrestle out of their grasp, however even she couldn't manage to untangle herself from their grip. The Doc and a couple of nurses ambushed her to get her the proper rest she required.

Leaning on a tree, I observed the doctor as he raised her blouse and examined her sutures. The skin around her closed wound was dark and full of fresh blood, dirt, and water. "Look at what happened!" the Doc raised his voice at her with disapproval, "Your stitches are loosening and the skin around it is blue and purple! It's infected Nora! It's infected!" He picked on it with weariness when she arose to wince at the pain that was produced from his lightest touch. "Didn't I tell you not to overdo it?!"

She didn't rest. She continued her attempt to escape their clutches as the Doc prepared a cringe to knock her out. "I have to do this!" she yelled at him, "You can't stop me from trying to win this fight! You have to let me train and learn some tricks!"

"Stop struggling. We're not going to let you go", he pointed out to her. However, she did not stop. The Doc rubbed his eyes with contemplation before he spoke his final words on the matter, "The first trick you should learn is to take care of your health!" He concluded this argument with his way of forcing Nora, and the rest of his patience, to rest their aching bodies. Before the medicine was able to fully take effect, she rose to her feet, grabbed the gun and shot one of the enemy posters I hung around. After that, I held her falling body close before I slowly allowed her body to rest safely onto the ground.

"This girl", he began with a loud exhale of exhaustion, "She makes me work far too excessively! Chasing her all day gave me more than I bargained for!"

I wanted to carry her back to the base, but I couldn't find the will to near her. There were too many questions that I feared of if we became closer... but for some reason, I wanted to hold her.

In the end, one of the nurses held her and I was able to view her asleep and rested form up close. A grin spread upon my lips once I noticed the fresh dirt that was apparent on her cheeks and that filled her clothes. Not to mention all of the water that had soaked her clothes from the 'fight' we partook in.

"Her clothes are immersed with water!" He gave me another one of his objecting looks. "What did you try to do? Drown her?!"

His question was absurd. "I gave her an opportunity to focus on simple techniques she could use on her own", I confessed simply. "If we were ever to get separated, she would be able to gain some time on her own."

I noticed the Doc rolling his eyes from the edge of my field of vision. "By getting wet…" he furrowed his brow in question then waved his hand dismissively. "Leave her be", he added simply, "Overtime, she will cope with her situation and accept the matter of things. You know...", he spoke slowly, "She may become your wife one day", he snickered while nudging me on my shoulder.

My eyes locked with his. "How old are you again?" I inquired.

He stopped dead in his tracks. "What! Are you saying I'm too old to joke around?!" He asked offended. Without even giving me a chance to reply, he continued, "I was trying to say that she's a part of your family now... she may be all that you have left."

"Maybe", was all I could answer for I couldn't breath with a thousand thoughts running through my mind. What if...? What are the chances of...? Could it possibly...? Would I allow this to happen? Should I go for it? It is worth it? I don't know! I just don't...

**File X Opened**

**Name: **Pain (Animal Path)

**Weapons:** Metal Rods, Summonings

**Jutsu:** Giant Drill- Beaked Bird, Giant Multi-Headed Dog, Giant Snake- Tailed Chameleon, Giant Panda, Giant Ox, Giant Rhino, Giant Crustacean, Giant Centipede, Other Paths of Pain

**In Case of Contact:** Avoid meeting this creature's gaze. He will pour fear into your soul by his grand ability to summon large animals. He may command them to eat you or even step on you. To escape this torture, you must KNOW TRUE PAIN! If you were interrogated for information then PROVIDE IT to live. AND AVOID TALKING NEGATIVELY OR STARING AT HIS PIERCINGS. You may end up with many yourself.

**Warning:** The plan is finally falling into play! Any last words?

Leave a comment/review and see who will be visiting you next!


	10. Chapter 10- You Can't Escape Me

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your patience! You guys are awesome and I just wanted to tell you that I know the story has been slipping lately, but with this chapter I bet I brought it back on track ;D

Please tell me what you think! And if you saw that I tried to post this chapter a week earlier and epically failed, I'm sorry! I tried, but I don't think I will try that again. It was far too stressful! Sorry!

**Warning: **This chapter is very violent! Probably rated M! If you don't like violence and blood then please DO NOT READ. Thank you!

**Newspaper:** The new set of rules that must be followed by all come into effect today. You have been warned.

The rules:

Obey authority and don't ask questions.

Control your emotions.

Fit in with the group, don't stand out.

You are seen, not heard.

You are free and happy, no exceptions.

You are always being watched, careful what you commit.

You are sincere no matter what.

You are perfect even if you are not.

Anyone who is not under the control must be turned in.

No crime will be exempt of punishment.

Punishment is given for redemption.

Rewards are given to those who behave.

Chapter 10- You Can't Escape

It was dreadful as I tried to escape from the mixed feelings that were developing inside of me. It wasn't love that I was feeling. It was more of the longing to be touched and embraced by someone who loves me. This sudden surge of desire suffocated me slowly and gruesomely as I made my way out of the green forest. That dangerous craving to be held safely then kissed to sleep soundly was venomously pouring within me. Even my thirst for something beautiful to keep in my arms and love the way I would like could set me off. Even though, I am not a human who should be moved my these simple yearnings; urges that pull you the wrong way just so you could satisfy your subconscious momentarily. There were many opportunities before me that I could clutch onto, grab tightly, and never let go of. I am just afraid that even my simplest craze could put this whole world, along with mine, into the depths of hell.

It was difficult to weed out things like love or hope for myself then watch others have that joy and passion that I arrested myself from possessing. I forbid myself from touching her. It was my restriction, my sacrifice for the rest of the world. I will settle to long for something gentle and small. It was enough for now.

These thoughts began to devour me more and more as I gazed at the clear blue sky. I dashed even faster into the city that was infested with smoke, dust, and pollution that invaded the inside of my nostrils then left it with the burning sensation of gasoline. Laying atop of a large building in the crowded city with the loud noises of cars and yelling people hammering in my ears, I let my thoughts drift yet again. It was dangerous for me to allow myself to fall helplessly into my own illusions, into my own subconscious, then get consumed slowly into brief fabrications I have woven myself. But I allowed it to happen. It will only charge the demon inside of me who will push me further to commit the wrong deeds that I had set myself to avoid. In a way, it was a challenge for me.

The people around chanted loudly and I began to doze off into the dreamless sleep I couldn't have. Everything was gracefully and sweet. Everything was in its right place as I walked around a village that had once fallen from my own ill hands. The people around watched me as I passed by gazing proudly at my face then stating my father's name after mine. The admiration poured even harder as the young girls watched me walk with awe then flushed, tittered with their friends, then desired to speak with me. It was foolish how they conversed amongst themselves, believing that their very actions were unnoticeable to me and that their little secrets were still hidden. Inside, I was ecstatic by their thoughts of me. I was proud that I was once seen as something of glory to them.

However, every new secret they had passed down to me, every little plan that they had hidden behind their plastered smiles, slowly began to dissolve from their faces and I was able to see what was hidden behind those false masks. Their plans of deception and destruction. The death they had wanted and yearned to have for so long. The power they wanted to attain and keep for generations and generations to come. It all disgusted me and I found it as my duty to polish the name of the Uchiha, the proud clan.

The day I killed them all and set their plan ablaze was based on a whim, a burning desire within me, to retain peace. Everything I had committed that moment was to keep the cleansed hands of many of the Uchiha as that. I dirtied mine with their blood and allowed my soul to fall in torment for them. It was as if their filthy secret died altogether with them along with their wretched feelings for revenge.

That left Sasuke and me. Till today, I hadn't seen him for longer than I had hoped for. His innocent gaze used to enslave that torment that was beating down on me. Every time he spoke my name, it was with clarity and love, but then things changed and his actions translated differently to me. His desire to kill me and rid himself of the simple torment of losing the people of a clan he hadn't really known has blinded him to the truth. Foolish little brother, how he doesn't know that keeping me alive would allow me to suffer even greater wounds than placing me to rest at his hands. I want him to set the stage for my death to forget the way I had caused him torture and suffering. His blade could slice through my skin as much as he desired as long as I was put to rest by his own hands.

Forgive me Sasuke for fooling you all those years and letting you live your life in anguish. It was wrong of me to take matters into my own soiled hands. Let my act fool you forever for I don't wish you to forgive me. All I desire for you is to set stage to something greater than war. Be the hero of this story for I shall be the villain.

I woke to find a slight stream of tears running down my jaw as the cool breeze hit it harder than any other part of my face. Even in sleep, I couldn't help the struggle I wished to end.

Now the sun was beginning to set and its blinding rays of orange and reds began to fill the sky. I allowed its warm rays to fall onto my skin and clothes as I rested my back onto the roof.

Soon I was to surrender back to base and the temptation that I thought I had tamed will begin anew. How could I avoid these mystifying feelings that arose within me?

As I laid atop of the roof top pondering maniacally for an answer that would bring rest to us all, a shadow of man began to block my view of the sunset as he fell from the sky with a giant blade tightly held in his hands. It was glorious how he flew in the air majestically then fell silently from the sky. For a moment, I watched as his blade shone lethally, desiring to rip my skin hastily and gruesomely. However, before his blade even touched me, at the last second, I was snapped out of my daydreams then rolled out of his way. He was quick and his blade was sharp. His fatal drop broke through the building roof with a loud crash. It was obvious to me that I was being ambushed!

Before I could bolt for a quick escape, the flooring of the roof that stood beneath my feet began to slip from underneath me to emerge into a body of water. The large house of rain engulfed me within its walls. Seemingly I was being underestimated.

For the briefest moment, I was baffled as I just stood there motionless between those wet walls. The slow reactions I provided proved will enough that he had caught me off guard, simply unprepared. Seconds later, I realized that I could set this jailhouse ablaze as I breathed fire to the rainwater that enclosed me. I watched as it burst into fog from the beautiful glows of the luminous fire revealing the the one how had attacked me.

I was already panting from exhaustion for I hadn't been allowed to rest from these creatures' constant burnings. And with all this commotion, I knew I was up for something that exceed my limits.

"So this is how we meet, eh partner?" His voice was deep yet strong. It has been a while since I had even heard it.

"It's been a while, Kisame." Speaking his name rushed thrill into my veins. I knew he wasn't here to chat, he was here to entertain himself.

As the fog began to diminish, it revealed more of his toothy grin and dagger like eyes. "For a second there, I thought Sharkskin was going to bite through your skin easily. With that look on your face, I thought I was surely going to win", he smirked with his voice dripping with mockery.

A grin curved its way upon my face. "It's not that easy to defeat me", I spoke as my body dispersed into numerous crows.

For where I stood now, I could see the sweat crawling down his face as I rematerialized behind him. Swiftly, he swung his sword toward me with sleight and ease as I hopped back dodging him quickly. "Still playing mind tricks I see."

My eyes closed with pleasure and agreement before I began to inquire, "What brought you here?"

"Still as serious as ever. You just done change, do you?!" He commented with amusement.

It was obvious from his speech why he has come to speak with me. Even he couldn't hide it from me for long. His presence here was tied to the fact that they were in a delicate process of rewriting who I was. He was here to check if it had taken effect. "I'm a pure Uchiha. You can't change the stubborn blood that runs through my veins."

He was taken aback by my comment. "You never seize to amaze me. What set us off?"

"Deidara told me", I confessed perfectly. "You should inform Madara that I can't be changed."

He chuckled with defiance. "You're starting to express emotions though, don't you think?!"

The way he spoke to me brought about a lot of questions. The most significant one was, why is he telling me this?

To comprehend the changes that had taken effect within me had been so great yet I was unaware of them for so long left me wondering. To even exceed past me for so long, I hadn't been aware of the matter that he had been slowly manipulating my emotions against me. It couldn't be helped as I glared at Kisame with despise and mutiny, and he exchanged those glares with confidence and pride.

He grinned devilishly at me with the causal unfriendly gaze. It was a typical Akatsuki spar he was hoping for, and I was just about to give him what he had came here for.

9134

Shrieks and screams began to unfold around me. Slowly my consciousness rose and my eyes began to fixate to the gloomy walls of this darkened base room. It was difficult for me to comprehend what was happening as I wrestled with my covers lazily. The high-pitched shrills and wails beat onto my eardrums forcefully waking me harder. The confusion and puzzlement washed over me as I stood on my weak legs sluggishly heading toward wails and pleads. For a moment, it all felt like a nightmare reemerging in my mind.

Every step I moved closer, the screams grew louder and the voices grew more desperate. If only I hadn't stepped closer, the smell of blood slowly invaded my nostrils leaving me nauseous and weak. My body shook from fear from every move I took and my breathing went hard. The familiar thudding sound and crashes as bodies were pummeled to the ground began to increase. It was obvious that something horrid was happening. All I could think of was the chances that this wasn't an attack to capture me... So far, my heart sank with the chances.

With a weak heart, I stood near the entrance to the room, holding my weight on the wall then gradually allow my body to hit the ground. The screams echoed harder and harder within my ears and the pleads and begs choked me. What's going on?! The crunching sounds of bones grew clearer then the sudden decrease in shrills forced the tears down my face. He's here! He came for me! He's killing everybody! I know for sure that he's going to hurt me!

When will this nightmare be over?!

Hiccups formed in my chest as I grasped my ears with pain. The screams didn't diminish, in fact, they increase twice as loud. Don't scream! My thoughts were jumbled up. Please stop screaming! It will end soon! Just stop fighting him! Please! Stop!

The torment that suffocated me began to lift as the sounds around me lessened. With a quick glance around me, I found another girl on the other wall. Hiding in anguish and fright, just like I was. The pale skin forced on her the appearance of a ghost and for a moment I thought of her as that.

As if on instinct, I ran to her quickly allowing my terrorized gaze to fall onto hers. Maybe she can be saved from this murder scene. No words were exchanged between as, but we both understood. We had to either get out of here or hide.

Communicating with our eyes, mine fell onto the bed hoping she comprehended what I was telling her. With a nod, she rushed and hid underneath and I rushed back to peak in for a quick glimpse of the scene.

For a moment I was thrown-off by the change of the room color from brown to... red. It was red... very red, and the paint was messy, wet and dripping off the walls. Taking a better look I became aware of the chunks of flesh and the body parts that had found themselves spread around. It was revolting. It forced my legs to go weak. Then I fell to my knees and began to vomit on the ground beside me. It was disturbing how gruesome he was. He must've enjoyed the color red along with the dreadful smells of blood.

A quick wipe on my sleeve then a glance toward the girl beneath the bed. Her eyes pleaded with tears streaming down her puff red cheeks. They spoke the words 'save me'.

Nodding, mostly to myself, I took in a deep breath then forced myself to watch again. No one was in my field of vision until I saw a young man, with blues and blacks and reds all over him, scampering on the ground helplessly trying to escape something. I cheered his escape with all hope, but it was useless as he was dragged back and the sounds of his tormenting screams echoed through the walls. From where I stood, I couldn't see who it was or what was happening, but I already knew as my heart hammered violently within my chest and my brain stopped functioning properly. I was next for sure! But what was I to do?! Tears welled in my eyes. There is no escape for me! No mercy!

It took me a while until I realized that I had a weapon to defend with. There it was, near the bed I had awoken on and the one the girl was trying to survive desperately beneath. Extending my arm, I grasped it with my hand as I shook in the thought that this was the moment I was to use it.

A knot formed in my chest as I swallowed hard preparing myself to turn around. Once I found enough courage within me, I turned then headed back toward the door. Each step of mine threw me off balance as I wobbled my way there with the feeling of death nibbling its way around me legs.

Another hard swallow and I was by the border of the door.

There he stood, with a body limp in his hands, killing him slowly. With my gun I aimed at his back, trying desperately to save the man he held. Trying hard to press on the trigger, my hands ached from the struggle it took for my fingers to reach it. It took several attempts as I desperately used both my hands and two of my fingers to hit the trigger.

A loud blast exploded from the gun and I hit my target head on. The man held tightly within his clutches was released gradually. For a moment, I was thrilled to the thought of saving him, but once his body commenced to fall, I saw a bullet lodged into his chest. I killed him! With my gun! But I didn't mean it! It was an accident!

It felt hopeless for me to even attempt to fight! I was only capable of hurting the people around me!

I choked in horror as his enemy's deep crimson eyes were set upon my body. Immediately, my eyes were forced away from his with fear swelling within me. Time slowed and his footsteps pounded on the earth beneath them as he headed this way. Their echos were hard on the walls as they bounced around ringing deafly into my ears.

Now he stood several centimeters before me as my eyes lifted slowly from the ground onto his muscular body then to his face. A cold chill ran up my spine and my blood went cold as I felt the vast fury emanating from his form. Fear, one that I had never felt before, washed over my body as he grabbed onto my weapon with ease then began to dismantled it piece by piece. With every piece that cluttered to the ground, he took a step forward and I took a step back. By the time I reached the end of the room, my weapon was insignificant pieces of metal laying on the ground and the blazing heat of his fierceness began to break me down mentally. My body ached at the severe trouble I had placed myself into.

There was nothing I could do as his hand gently brushed by cheeks. I thought of screaming for help when he began with his deep anger-filled voice, "No use in screaming little one, everyone is dead. No one will be coming to rescue you from me."

The tears fell and I helplessly tried to back away from him further and further into the wall to avoid his tainted touch as my thoughts began to despise the girl hidden underneath the bed safely. When our eyes locked, as if he could read them like an open book, he commenced to scan the room. To my misfortune, Zetsu walked into the room with a severed arm in his hand, nibbling on its fingers. They communicated with their eyes as Zetsu's darted toward the bed then back toward his master. Pleased, Zetsu was dismissed to finish his dessert, while his master prepared for another serving of blood.

The motions he took toward the bed frightened me. If he found the girl then his anger was going to be released on her tenfolds. I was terrified to try and stop him to save her, but her image of her pleading eyes invaded my thoughts.

As he stood before the bed, ready to reveal the hidden girl, I began to wail. The evil that radiated from his body paralyzed me. My body hit the ground. Struck in fear as I watched as he flipped the bed quickly and easily with just one hand. The girl was blanched and startled. She panicked as he tried to grab her. So she scrambled off the ground in an attempt to escape.

The monstrosity that emerged as he grasped onto her wrist then squeezed it hard and quick enough for me to hear her bones crack beneath his strength turned my stomach to ice. Shame filled me as her body fell to its knees with one hand clutching hard onto the other hand he broke, and her resentful eyes regarded me. Quickly, he threw her body forcefully to the wall and with a loud crack and no pain, the girl collapsed near the wall, in sitting position, with her eyes still open and set upon me.

His eyes observed me before he spoke with gruesomeness, "I shouldn't waste my rage on her, now should I?"

Before he headed back to me, his words crawled within my skin and around my spine. He had something even worse than death in store for me. A wail burst through my lips. It was then that I scurried for the door. As if allowing me to exit the room I was in, I was viciously knocked to the wall in the room before it. The blood on the walls, on the floor, on the ceiling, began to soak into my clothes. Puddles and puddles of blood dripped from the ceiling onto my hair and chest. The puddles on the ground filthied my feet and stained my hands. It was warm and slippery. But none of it was mine!

A scream escaped my lips. The same fear driven shriek that escaped my lips that day. But this one was far more intense. I awaited for the moment that I was to fall unconscious as my throat went dry and the air exited my system. But before I could, a wet hand collapsed onto my mouth and my screams turned into muffles and gags. "Don't try to escape me", his voice was deep with disapproval.

He began to pet my hair as I struggled to remove his blood filled hand from my face. The tears flooded and flooded and I couldn't scream. I threw my hands toward him, but he pinned them with his feet as my body fell beneath his. He sat on my abdomen with my hands pinned and I was unable to defend. Slowly, his hand reached his back pocket and revealed a shining blade. My head shook violently from side to side as my hair drowned further into the blood beneath it and my hushed voice couldn't plead for him to stop. I kicked and kicked with my feet and even tried to push myself from beneath him, but, even with my struggle, I couldn't move an inch from his successful restraint on my body with his. Even though I couldn't scream, my eyes met his desperately pleading for his forgiveness. But it was no use!

The blade traveled from my face to my neck as his fingers brushed my skin gently along with it. "Your skin is soft", he spoke calmly as the blade commenced to peck on the skin of my neck. A trickle was felt slipping down my neck as the tears increased and my wrestle against him intensified.

"Why do you still fight me? You are mine to have", his voice was dangerous and certain.

The more I fought him, the more his blade took blood from me. Slowly, I realized there was no other choice left for me but to submit.

Trying hard to relax the tension of my body as it laid beneath his, he removed his bloody hand from my face. The breaths I took were hard and loud as the horror rushed through my face as he spoke with ease, glaring into my eyes with malevolence.

"Please let me go", I mumbled with a small voice.

It appeared that he was still enraged as this intense look appeared on his face. "Don't try", he spoke simply. "You brought this upon yourself."

Breathing heavily, my eyes averted from his blazing ones, then my body shook wildly as his hand commenced to stroke strands of my hair.

Feeling my body shiver beneath his, he spoke unamused, "You have caused me more trouble than I wanted, little mouse." My heart jumped from his booming voice as his hand traveled to my cheeks. Without looking at him, he continued with hate evident in his bitter voice, "When I let you play this game, I thought that you were incompetent of anything, but by far, I was wrong."

"I'm sorry", the little voice crocked out of my mouth as the fear in my voice was unmasked and the strength that I hoped to possess was deteriorating gradually.

"Don't be. I want you to feel that burning pain I had to deal with for the past weeks." The blade he held lethally in his grasp commenced to tear onto my top.

"No!" I couldn't help but scream, but then cringed back into my frightened shell as he glowered with dismay. Without an answer, he commenced to tear the top half of my shirt open, revealing very little but enough skin for his game of torture. More tears fell in disgust as his bladed played in the center of my chest. This was hopeless!

"Please stop", I begged for him to end this torment that he has placed upon me. I couldn't stand this for far too long. I wish he'd kill me! It would have been better than living with the torment of not knowing what he has planned for me.

A wail burst from my lips as the shining dagger began to cut my skin slowly. More tears began to unfold as this stinging pain began to engulf my chest. It marked an 'X' near my heart.

"Don't", my voice choked as this unshaken powerlessness spread within me.

"Oh, but I will, little mouse. I want you to feel the burning in your heart."

"Please stop!" I pleaded realizing that he wasn't going to stop until he was satisfied. I wrestled with all my strength against his weight, but he had pinned me down successfully.

"The more you struggle, the more you will endure pain."

Silence fell upon me as the muffles continued to choke me abruptly. I let him do what he desired for I closed my eyes tightly seeking a way out of the pain in sweet thoughts. Kill me please and get it over with! I thought desperately.

"Didn't I tell you I was coming to get you from your rat hole?! Why didn't you heed my warning and submit?!"

**File X Opened**

**Name:** Pain (Naraka Path)

**Weapons:** Metal Rods

**Jutsu:** Summon the King of Hell

**In Case of Contact:** If you see this enemy then you are set on the interrogation path. If you are caught, you have no other choice but to speak the truth or get killed. This enemy tests your honesty. If you lie, your tongue will be devoured then you will be consumed and killed. If you speak the truth, you may betray your family and friends, but you will be released. The only way to survive this enemy is by providing him with the honest answers to his questions.

Please tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11- Rewriting History

**Author's Note:** Well, I am late yet again. Any who, I just wanted to tell you guys that I want to start uploading on my own time. By that I mean that I really want to take my time on my chapters. I don't want to upload crappy chapters because it'll make the story suck and I don't want to put too much focus on this because now I'm lacking in my studies. I hope you guys understand and of course I'm not going to stop uploading. Let me repeat, I am NOT GOING TO STOP UPLOADING. I just want to make it sound good. So yeah. I will try to upload at a timely matter, so please don't worry about that. Here you are! Chapter 11 ;)

**Announcement:** A meaningless effort. An unnecessary fight. A pointless ambition. No need for your pain to grow. Let me bring harmony to your world. Let me ease the pound in your heart, the ache in your soul, the wound in your chest. There is no use in struggling. Do not cringe away then cower from the inevitable. It's worthless. The end is near then everything shall become permanent. Come to me and harmonize your soul with the world. It's time to create perfection.

Chapter 11- Rewriting History

The rage that had been pouring slowly within my veins began to flood. To challenge an Uchiha like he had just done was a grave mistake. Even the bravest of men heed us and our crimson red eyes. This foolish shark stood before me with a smirk painted upon his face as if he knew he could win this battle. How humorous! Many have thought the same and many have ended the same as well.

As I waited for his initial attack, I anticipated the physical assaults that he has planned to execute over this limited period of time. Then I calculated the amount of chakra that I was expecting myself to dispose of in this ridiculous spar.

Kisame knew quite well that I preferred my enemy to place the first blow. It was my way to prevision their moves and style. It gave me a glimpse of their strength and techniques, but for Kisame, it was already futile. Our previous battles had given me enough knowledge on him and his weaknesses. So things, thus far, were looking down for him.

The breeze around me changed immensely from dry to humid as the shark bolted his way toward me with a loud wail of battle. Thus the battle commences between the crow and the shark.

The large sword was veered at me manically with ease and stealth that a simple trip or fall within its range would have caused me to become shredded scraps of flesh. The more I dodged and sidestepped, the closer he came to finding a pattern in my movements. As his sword finally caught up with my moves of evasion, it swerved lethally toward my skull forcing the wind to whistle as it traveled along with it. What speed! There was not enough time to evade his attack as I grasped a kunai from my pouch then countered the falling sword with a simple blade. To my displeasure, the grand sword cut through the fragile metal of my kunai then arose to cut through the flesh on my own shoulder. As the sword was located onto my shoulder, I felt it extracting my charka rapidly in elevating amounts that would have left me dry and dead within seconds. The pain stung as the great sword hit my shoulder, however before it could commence to take more of my flesh and blood, or even my entire arm, I clutched yet another kunai then flung it at him. It was a desperate attempt of causing his retreat, but the damage he had left behind, as he dodged the flying cutting edge precipitously, was too extensive to bring me pleasure.

A gasp exited my lips in exhaustion as my body fell numbly to the ground brittle and frail from the endless depletion of chakra. This extreme fatigue hadn't been completely produced from Kisame's constant attacks, but from the attack these creatures have committed to my heart. That burn within my chest has caused my heart to go weak and, for the past several weeks, it hasn't alleviated in the slightest of degrees. And now, in my direst moments, it only grew more severe, attacking my body slowly and causing it to whither in the wind.

The amusement on Kisame's face only brought me discomfort as he appeared not to share that sensation of a fiery pit of pain produced at the bottom of the heart. But even as he found me dead on the ground, numb or unconscious, he preserved his distance from me as if I were to transform before him into a grand fisherman ready to catch himself a great blue shark. It was clear that he was being cautious, fearing a crafty counterattack or for me to deceive him thus I decided not to keep him waiting. Slowly, my body dispersed into numerous crows as I stood on my feet, rematerializing to merge with the shadows of some building, preparing myself to counter his outrageous attacks. The crows swarmed around him high in the sky then cawed harshly as they glared at him with their blackened eyes. They judge him to be a mere fish, isolated from the school-fish, that has to be shared amongst their brethren.

Their croaks grew louder as their stomachs demanded for flesh, yet they remained unmoved soaring obediently in the sky as they awaited my command. With a simple nod, their fluttering wings and falling feathers could be heard as they zipped through the sky like shooting stars with an immense hunger as their drive. It was a sense of starvation that they craved to fill and the presence of this single enemy will not be enough to tame it.

It struck me by surprise as Kisame stood his ground unmoved as the flock of birds headed his way with their snapping beaks striving for his meat. My fascination only grew higher as I felt the crows make contact with his skin with their murderous desires for food, but all my bafflement vanished as a loud blast was heard. And where the great shark once stood, a cloud of fog was produced in his place.

To my realization, it was a water clone that he had detonated. Now I was in search for the original Kisame. In an instant, the breeze within the alley I stood in diminished greatly sending a shrilling warning sign through my spine. As I rotated my body swiftly, my eyes locked with those of the killer shark, behind me, who was prepared to butcher my being. As his lethal blade fell vertically to my body, quickly I backed my being to the ground as I fell with the sword. When my body hit the ground, it began to metamorphose into the blonde artist releasing a crow to its prey. It was far too late to counter my attack for his tardy reaction was enough to set off the bombing bird.

With a loud thud, the explosive bird caused his body to fly several meters away, forcing his body out of the alley and back to the streets. It laid there on the pavement limply as I advanced causally toward it. To my surprise, he stood quickly back on his feet with an even grander smirk on his face. But before I could reply to his overconfident grin, the sky was obscured by shady clouds of grays and blacks.

The sky commenced to rain and thunder as it eclipsed the setting sun behind its dark achromatic clouds. The rain fell as brief drizzles that gently glided their way from the heavens onto my face and clothes as the atmosphere around me dimmed. Then in an instant, it poured down like a raging ocean with waves that submerge buildings with thrusting ripples, soaking everything in mere minutes.

"Feeling trapped?" I could hear Kisame's gruesome tone forming around me. That voice was filled with mockery as it surrounded me with its offensive laugh. The pounding rain hit the ground hard making it difficult to detect his movements by sound. And it was brisk and vigorous causing the visibility to diminish greatly.

The rain fell upon me like a shower of bullets poking at my skin, waiting for it to bleed. The loud thundering of the sky shook the grounds like a battlefield of war, but the rain was present and their was only one soldier on the battleground. Even with the rumbling earth and the hammering rain, his attempts remained feeble. Apparently, I still searched for him. Did he not know that my eyes could detect the slightest heat and chakra? For a partner, it would have been useful to take note of that.

Contemplating quickly, I knew that every move I make will be sensed by him and if I ventured to set fire to the rain, it will only make things more difficult for me and my eyes. The fog produced will mess with my vision, my primary sense.

As my eyes searched hard in the rain, he wasn't detected left, right, above, below or behind me. There must have been something I missed! And knowing that only aggravated me deeply. It appears as if he had come to me prepared for a fight, yet I was unready.

As my thoughts continued to roam around his location and plan, I realized, a bit late, that the water below me had risen up to my ankles. This blue shark has been setting his terrain to be wet and difficult to escape. This was meant to be a larger cage to set me in and I had fallen for it like a pitiful flounder fish. The walls of this cage began to rise to heights of skyscrapers then began to seal me within its walls yet again as if I were a present in a box of water. And at the top of this present was a shark with a belittling smile on his face.

"Do you know how it feels to be a fish in a tank?", he inquired with experienced written on his face as the 'tank' began to fill with water quickly. A smirk appeared on my face and I knew that there wasn't much time left before the 'tank' was completely filled. For the Akatsuki, I was considered one of the patient ones, but for the others, it was quite easy to play with their minds slowly and manipulate it in any direction I pleased. As the water level continued to raise, I stood on the top of it, reaching greater heights as it continued to pour like a waterfall.

The expression that Kisame provided was enraged and disappointed for I had hit the right nerves. He wasn't pleased with my actions that prevented the water from hitting my body, standing above it, not squirming in it like a frightened fish. But he still didn't budge. He remained at the top glaring down on me and I remained at the bottom with my eyes narrowed at his.

Soon I concluded that he was not going to act rashly in my presence. He knew quite well how to fight me in return after the severe spars we had together. Swiftly, I performed several hand seals then blew heavily from my mouth a flower of flames came that struck the untouched walls of this prison. And once the blast emitted, a slow fog began to rise and the water level began to erupt higher. This trap was more than a fishbowl! It was a cage submerged in water and I was the shark diver!

With the flames I had used to attempt an escape from this cage, the water level had risen harder. Now the water level was above half and soon I will be completely submerged. If that occurred, this shark would easily destroy me for I cannot compare to his immense speed underwater.

The trap ruptured from my attack! I was the bait and he was the prey. But the structure of this prison was like the human cell. Cell membrane, nucleus, DNA. And like the human cell, I decided to duplicate. With several paper bombs held in my grasp, I flung them to every corner of this cell to allow the water level to heighten even higher. The blast struck Kisame as a foolish attempt and I could see him prepare for the kill as he entered the cage. Now we were both submerged by water, but Kisame should have known well that he wasn't the only one who knew how to take great use of the water.

Instantly, he charged at me with his great speed and cutting dagger, awaiting for his surprise as I formed the right seals to consume all the water to surround him with clones of the Uchiha 'brat' that he could have sworn he would defeat.

The prison burst and Kisame was pinned to the ground in exhaustion by more than he could handle. And I, like him, was panting for air.

"You still have lost", Kisame spoke with a gasp, "Now what are you going to do?"

All of a sudden, it felt like I had caused this unforgivable mistake and guilt rushed within me. It was all clear to me why Kisame came to find me now, but it was unclear why he let me go so easily. Was I too late? The sun had set and everything before me was dark like an ominous tunnel with no light that at the end of it.

As I drew closer to the base, my pace grew faster with the unnerving anticipation to find everyone sound asleep peacefully on the mattresses that were present underground. Once I set foot near the entrance, the unnerving silence distressed me with frustration. The sounds of the crickets only heightened as I stood unmoved in fright before the door to the base.

In the end, I grabbed tightly onto a kunai from my pouch then commenced to enter the underground base. The door opened with a loud screech and the smell of blood invaded my nostrils with its repulsive aroma. It had all gone wrong because of my frustrated actions. Maybe I shouldn't have fell into my illusions of a runaway to hide from the truth. Maybe I should have accepted those feelings and manipulated them to my advantage.

The base was filthied with blood and parts around the rooms. Dead bodies filled the base with this grim feeling of despair. Everyone who had been here must have lost their life, but where is Nora? I knew for certain that she wasn't dead. The movement in my chakra within her body reassure that, but why wasn't she here awaiting my arrival? Why do I feel that she has gone toward a far too distant path to catch up to her?

Those thoughts made me grow dreary as I examined the bodies around the room. Unfortunately, There were no survivors, but there were some bodies missing.

These unfortunate souls had met an end far sooner than I had desired, but it was me to blame for their pain. There was no way for me to excuse myself from these wrong actions I had committed for all I wanted to do was escape that dreaded feeling of having to be loved and not being able to love back.

The bodies around were white and ghastly as their glassy stares were fixated in location. A man was leaning on the blood red wall with a gun shot in his chest. It felt like Nora meant to save this man from the evident hand marks around his neck. The body was dead cold, but it was obviously unmoved.

As I entered the room before it, the location I had expected to see Nora in peacefully sleeping with ease and no worries on her mind, I found myself in shock to find the bed thrown aside, violently, and a very young girl, with a plastic stare fastened with despair onto the bed. It was upsetting to me to find this girl dead with a broken hand after seeing her help care for Nora whenever she was unconscious. So I closed her eyes, hoping very briefly for her wellbeing in the afterlife then grasped her hand to carry her elsewhere. But once my hand touched hers, I felt the excruciating pieces move about within her hand to places they did not belong.

That fiend! He could not prevent his blood-thirst from surpassing his control and quenching with a few souls! This thirst of his for violence had been present within him for far too long, and now it had reached even greater heights! It will not end here! Apparently, it will strive far more aggressively for the fluid that will truly quench his thirst and cure his dehydration permanently. And until he gets a grasp of that drink, he satisfies himself with the torture and blood of others. Quite pathetic!

After viewing the entire base with the conquering helplessness of finding another living soul, I exited the base to find myself gazing straight at the monster who had committed it all. With no introductions or small talk, I flung my kunai at him then prepare for a fight that was likely to release the rage that was welling astonishingly within me.

It was quite predictable that he was going to dodge it, but once he did, he did not counter with an attack of his own. "I'm not here to fight you", he spoke with superiority as if he already knew that he was to be pronounced the victor of this fight, "I'm here to talk with you." And with that, I hoped the rage that I felt within me would settle but it only grew intensely from his calmed nature.

I had to let him talk. It was conspicuous that whatever he was planning to utter to me was something of importance. And it was quite clear from his patronizing stance that it was meant to mess with my thoughts and further my actions. But it was difficult to listen to him after what I had witnessed of his crime, and his belittling glare only caused me to feel quite underestimated.

"Where is she?", I demanded from him with clear irritation and impatience.

He appeared pleased at my reaction and comment for he tittered with pleasure as he spoke, "Let's not talk about her now. My settlement with her is not over, but I'm satisfied." The hatred in his tone was noted as he spoke of her and how her fear fulfills his cravings. That dangerous urge that worked his heart and pulsed through his veins put fright into others and forced them to quiver with fear. But what left me dazed, unable to connect both ends of a wire, was the fact that he now stood before me where he possessed the upper hand and the higher forces, yet did not decide to ambush me or kill me on the spot. If she was here, it would be considerable that he didn't want to place her life in harms way. But now that she is no longer here, what is his excuse?

"What brings you then?" I couldn't help but question. As his gaze drifted to left, I followed and it fell on the base.

"The dead can't speak." I informed him.

"They could listen", he noted. "Let's go somewhere more private", he spoke as his eye grasped me into a gateway to another part of this world. There was no point in struggling against its magnetic pull for everything beyond this point was meant to provide me with more in-tell on what he's been planning.

Glaring at him, it was difficult to visualize his expression from behind that mask, but if I could make a guess, it would be suspicious. The way his eye observed me then search the depths of my eyes was to locate the reason that I had come with him voluntarily. To him, it was simply to find more knowledge and that wasn't hard to guess from my multiple attempts to analyze him.

Once the swirl around us began to vanish, a warm front of air ravaged my body instantaneously, layering the depths of my skin with its tingling sensation, terminating the chill my skin had been accustomed to.

The heat that spread upon my body forced the thought of Madara escorting the both of us to hell. An involuntary smirk formed upon my face for I knew that wasn't going to happen. If anything, I was the one who was meant to escort him to Hades for his eternal punishment, but for now, I'll give him time to try and repent for his sins.

"You amuse me at times, Itachi", he noted calmly as the room dissolved into our field of vision. He pointed to a man in a servant suit, "Drinks?"

Without a reply, but with a glare from my eyes to his, he understood my answer.

"Many who I have offered a taste of these thirst alleviating drinks refused to share one with me", he spoke with a false tone of disappointment.

"A drink doesn't satisfy a dead man." My comment appeared to have struck his interest. That malevolent glow in his eyes toxicated his stare.

"Fair enough", his hand motioned to the couch behind me, offering me a seat. His hospitality was like no other for a cruel dictator. His hospitality only exceeded overtime causing me to restrain myself from the glamorous table of food that had been placed beautifully before me with aromas that aroused my abdomen to growl.

"Hungry?" His question was absurd for the answer was quite clear. For the past several weeks, we had been living on breads and sauces. There were very few times were we had a descent fulfilling meal and, looking at the buffet before me, my mouth watered for the ravishing taste of a mere apple.

My body shook in anticipation to taste the exquisite food that had been set before me. The colors struck hard on my appetite and my teeth grit slightly with anxiousness to bite on the meat present. All of a sudden, my body felt weak and faint. It had to have a taste or a slurp to satisfy its quivering hunger.

"Poisoning is such a inadequate method of assassination, don't you think?"

A gentle titter escaped my lips. It was clear he meant to rearrange the scattered thoughts that swirled inside of me by settling the conflict that small voice in my head brought about within me. It spoke to me, telling me not to eat the food.

Now, that small voice agreed with Madara. It spoke to me of the necessity of building my body healthy and strong by providing it with a sufficient amount of protein and vitamins. Thus I surrendered myself to my hunger then sat on the floor quietly, like I previously had done with my family, preparing myself for a feast of luxury and wealth.

The steaks were tender as I cut them into small perfect squares then savored their taste as they melted gradually in the layers of my mouth. Steaks weren't considered a favorite of mine. In fact, I despise steaks and meats, but my hunger has seized my heedfulness and I couldn't prevent myself from the food before me without having my hand grasp onto it then force me to devour it to reminisce in its flavor.

"This banquet is to thank you for what you have done", Madara announced as I ate ravishingly.

"And what is that exactly?" I inquired with confidence. I was quite positive he hadn't benefited slightly from my departure from the group.

His eye was ablaze and his body radiated with pleasure before he continued, "Mere pieces of history burning can't stop me. The beauty of history", he paused before he continued, "is that it could be rewritten."

The food dropped from my hand onto the table in realization, "History cannot be changed! Only recopied!"

"Is it?" He questioned with knowledge behind his pride as he tossed a book toward me. Its title was Naruto, but as I turn the pages suspiciously, its insides were Uchiha. Everything was written in red like our previous history. And everything wasn't in its correct context. Trying to skip to the ending, the book was snatched from me with his aggravating eye technique.

"Don't spoil the ending for yourself."

"You're destroying our world!" I pointed a filthy finger toward him.

"Our world needs to cleansed", he noted harshly.

"Your hands are stained with blood. You can't purity a world with those tainted hands!"

"Your balms aren't any cleaner", he pointed out. "Time has only destroyed your hands and made them even bloodier. You were born with great intentions, Itachi, but each of your attempts to create a world at peace were utter failures. Even when you tried to save Sasuke, you failed! Why is that? Hm? You don't know, do you! But I have found the answer!", he spoke harshly. "This shows me even more that this world needs to be purged from its impurities. They forced us to be this way! They killed the people we love and changed the people that lived! And they were the ones to write us as failures! And yet they have the nerve to summon us by their mere excuse that we're 'cool'! They must be punished!" As he spoke, the room felt darker and smaller as if any second the walls were to collapse on us and kill us both. But they didn't. He continued his hateful speech and every second that passed by, I felt like I couldn't do much but agree with him.

"They were unaware of their ability to control us", my attempt to defend them even felt weak. I despised the cruelty of there heart. Now I know I had no choice to kill my family. It was just a method to entertain their little arrogant minds. What selfishness!

"So they set our fates like our lives were nothing more worthy than the paper they write on. Pathetic! And how you tried to save them from me, Itachi!" he tittered. "Even with that you have failed miserably! You only allowed the original copies' destruction and made it easier for me to forge them into my liking. And every time the burn within my heart flourished, all I had to do was concentrate to find the location of the burner then punish him for his meddling. In this world, the dead ones will remain dead. They suffered the heat of my physical torture. But the living... They will suffer psychological torture. And just like a caterpillar goes through metamorphosis into a butterfly, I will build a greater world with no pain, no war, no hate where everyone could set their own fate." His graceful gaze, gentle and pure, set itself upon me. "Would you like to join me? With our forces combined, there is nothing we can't do."

The offer was by far one I wanted to accept, but every time I desired to seal this deal with him, faces of people in pain, begging for me to stop Madara raced in my mind.

"Let me warn you, Itachi. If you don't accept my offer then there won't be a place for you in history. You would become nothing but a forgotten hero like those history had erased. Soon, all the original copies will be destroyed and all of the renewed copies will replace them. No Uchiha would be less than a Senju."

"What about the Akatsuki's purpose? What about the tailed beasts?"

"No need for the tailed beasts. For all I care, they don't even need to exist. And in this world, those they spoke of as heroes, murderers and monsters who were able to portray themselves as such, will suffer, if alive, and will be forgotten if dead. This world is done glamourizing the perpetrator with words of love. Nowhere will there be a hero and a villain. Everything will finally be at equilibrium. The time has come Itachi! What do you say?"

A hand was placed before him ready to set the deal for a world without war. Everything finally a peace.

My hand reached his. It's time to set things straight.

File X Opened  
Name: Pain (Asura Path)  
Weapons: Body, Metal Rods  
Jutsu: Chakra Explosion, Chakra Propulsion, Flaming Arrow Missiles, Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability  
In Case of Contact: A bald, tall male with the robe of the organization is an incredible enemy. This enemy is comparable to a war tank; however imagine that the war tank had stealth, speed, and agility. You cannot hide from it or escape its might. This enemy is a build machine with the heads for getting to your doom. He may be called a cyborg or an android. Like the war with outraged robots, this enemy is merciless and cruel. Everything that you may desire, or have, will perish from your fingertips and you may lose everything you possessed. This enemy, along with five other enemies of the same skill, is truly indestructible. If this enemy is spotted, evacuate the vicinity as soon as possible. If escape is improbable then hide silently until enemy is out of district. There is no use in attempt to attack this enemy. You cannot defeat a tank! This enemy is beyond the limits of mankind.

**Warning:** No use in resisting the inevitable! You have no hero and the heroine will soon fall!

Please tell me what you think! Thanks


	12. Chapter 12- Declaration of Peace

**Author's Note:** I am thinking of changing the title of this story to Delusional Akatsuki! It is most certain that that will be this story's new title, but the changes might take several weeks so the news spreads between all you readers! By the way, thank you for your support!

**Warning:** Chapter contains blood and dark moments!

**Broadcast:** No Signal

Chapter 12- Declaration of Peace

With every bell that I heard, the wound in my chest opened as a sharp blade was pressed against it quickly and mercilessly forcing the blood within it to gush out with a shredding pain. The blood burst out in an odd sensation of smoldering flames that left me aching white. Yet, after minutes of this torment, my mind awakens to find itself on the ground, as it previously was, with nothing plunged into the depths of its torso. The pain that came rushed in like waves of fire all concentrated at the center of my being. It came and went as a steady breeze as if nothing had happened. It was just as though my mind had been trained to attack me at the ding of a bell and, for all it's worth, it had been trained well.

Everything around me appeared red, dark and gloomy. The world seemed to be a depressing place that was only designed to inflict more pain upon me, the longer I lived. It only felt right to give into death and its merciful hand when it would come. There was nothing left for me to live for. Nobody here was going to remain beside me long enough to comfort me and heal the internal damage that has been inflicted upon my dying being. Devastation grew within me like a disease, a virus, that slowly killed and painfully devoured the insides of my body until I become nothing more than a lifeless corpse, a hollow shell, brittle and frail. It felt like I was already dead, just rotting by each passing minute. Hope? There were remains of a flickering light known as hope that dwindled within me minutes ago, but now it had been extinguished, all evaporated into the cloudless sky.

The prickly grass beneath me was bloodstained from the extermination that occurred awhile ago. But it embraced me tightly, along with my consciousness, as though it were trying to comfort me and my fading spirit. The souls commenced to roam around me like I was in the in-between preparing to merge into their world yet not dead enough to escape the suffering that had been subjected against me in this one. The essence of death has not fully grasped onto me, tight enough, with its liberating hand to bring about my escape, thus burdening me to live on through the torment to come. The gentle wind that came about took an attempt to comfort my frightened soul by coating me with its breeze, however it only made me shiver even harder.

The sound of footsteps, heading my way, evidently came from the crunching of the grass below their feet. Slow at first, but then it grew louder and louder as I remained unmoved, only able to close my eyes and hope for death to free my tormented soul. Things would have been simple if only I were to depart, however life would never provide me with that tranquil escape. The afterlife has not prepared room for me yet... not yet.

A hand gradually held onto my shoulder, squeezing it lightly then rotated me off my abdomen to face them. The tears fell involuntarily burning my cheeks softly from their salted drops.

"Nora!" a voice I had never heard before called to me. It was sweet and merciful. Nothing like the voice of that invader. From its calming nature, I knew it was a female. She felt warm and motherly as she embraced my body close to hers. It felt nurturing, safer, if now I slept and rested soundly within her grasp. Everything would melt away in her loving touch and tender heart. Her smell was pleasant of flowers and shampoo. The thoughts that roamed within my head caused me to feel heavy and incapable, however it didn't really matter to me, being held securely within her arms. Oh how I missed a mother's touch playing with my hair or kissing my forehead. Now I only try to avoid the thoughts of my family, how disappointed they probably are from me. But it didn't matter. It was irrelevant now to think of them. No doubt they're gone already.

"Nora!" Their voice was distressed now and weary as I heard the lingering sound of my family calling beside her. There was nothing left for me to lose for I knew my family was not near to cradle me with their forgiving touch. There was no point in keeping the one that now attempts to save me waiting and cause them to suffer. Let them preserve their hope and innocence for I had fallen far too deep within my own fantasies, trapped, lost, never to be liberated again. There was no hope for my survival, but there was hope for theirs, so I opened my eyes, struggling to view their face from the invading lights of the blinding sun.

The worry on their faces diminished greatly as they saw me wake. It was as if the world had been saved and the government had fallen and everything was finally at peace once again.

"You're bleeding!" She spoke in concern. "All this blood and you're not dead! You gave me a scare, but you're quite strong!" She tried to cheer my spirit and calm her aggravation, but failed magnificently.

The silence between us grew as our eyes gazed deep into each other's reading the pain and the suffering held within them. Soon, she searched for the wounds that had caused the red fluid to pour out of me, only to find none. Then realization struck her mercilessly that the blood soaked into the layers of my clothes was not mine. And her reaction was to clamp her hand against her mouth in awe then uttered the gruesome truth.

"This... isn't your blood, is it?!"

No need for words to be exchanged for she understood when my gaze averted from hers. The torment within her eyes grew, but she appeared to call to herself to be strong and brave. Even though, I could still see the tears forming on the borders of her eyes and see her struggle to blink it all away.

Her hand slipped into mine then I felt my heart beat again. There was still hope around and I fed on hers.

"I will take you somewhere safe. Where no one will find you ever again."

Blonde hair. Blue eyes. It were as if an angel had come to save me.

Three days ago, I was burdened with the conditioned ache within the chambers of my heart. And in those three days, I attempted to heal the deep punctures in my chest. However, the holes were far too extensive to treat, so they were left wounded in hope that time will heal them.

Now I gazed at the setting sun glad for another day to be over and distressed for a new day to begin. The wind was graceful and brave to play its warm vibrant gusts around me. The clouds shone with bright reds and the sky transformed to a shade of purple. As my eyes gazed at the contents of my hand, it held a shining blade desperately begging it for an easy end. It moved gradually to my wrist as the cutting edge fell cold upon it. It thirst for blood and the sensation of tearing skin thus I gave into its demands and provided it a taste to satisfy its craze. The slight graze trickled some red fluid from my wrist and the pain produced was sufficient enough for me to live on. Now there was no ache in my chest or a throb in my mind. There was only a sting my hand and that was enough for me to move on today.

The sound of the blood as it hit the patio. _Dribble. Dribble._ It soothed me. My heart has been hushed and my mind has been eased. Tomorrow was to be yet another day to attack me. No mercy, just torment.

"Nora", I heard Gina call before she found me on the veranda. Before she could see, my cut hand closed itself upon the small razor then hid it within my crisscrossed arms. "Hiding from me?!" She spoke in sarcasm playfully.

"No, I was just here", I told her simply.

A graceful smile beamed upon her lips as she stood beside me, leaning on the railing, watching the sunset. "Gorgeous!" She spoke of the glamouring lights that shone from the falling sun.

No reply was given to her as I gazed along with her at the sinking star. As I watched beside her, my thoughts fell upon matters I had hoped to have avoided longer. The thoughts that roamed within me desired Itachi, his whereabouts, his condition. This distressed feeling grew within me at an overwhelming rate as I comprehended his death then accepted it slowly. There was sense of anticipation that welled inside of me. Everyday I stood on the patio awaiting his arrival. It felt empty without him here. It felt like I had been abandoned.

"He'll come, you'll see."

I gave her a weak nod for I knew without him nothing would change. The world would end sooner or later and we would be incapable of saving it.

Suddenly, Gena neared me with her odd intentions to play with my hair as she usually did to pass the time and ease our thoughts. Without her desires and loving notions, we would have been living in depression and gloom, unable to live past a day of life. Quickly, she giggled in merriment as her hand fell upon my wrist pulling me closer to the inside of the house. I followed with a smile that faded instantly when she stopped then glanced at her own hand that was wet with blood. Slowly, her gaze spoke of its disapproval. "That's a bad habit. You better stop it before it gets out of hand", she demanded motherly.

"By tomorrow the chakra would have healed these small cuts." There was an attempt to clear her mind of deep worry.

She shook her head dismissively as we entered the large house. As soon as she sat on the large couch, I took my seat on the hardened floor before her as I allowed her hands toss and play gently with my hair, braiding it gradually with perfection. "Stop counting on that chakra", she added.

It was rude of me, but I ignored her. Gena was the angel that saved me that day. With a quick wave of her hand, we were teleported out of the green forest and into the cold depths of Canada. Initially, I was certain Gena was a magical creature that had been sent down to me from the heavens to save my withering soul and rescue this fading planet. In actuality, she was mere mortal assisted with advanced technology to transport our bodies to Canada. It was a prototype that aided our escape, however its unrepairable malfunctions limited our ability to depart farther than North America.

"How would you describe Madara in one word?" She asked oddly, waking me from my remembrance as she broke the awkward silence between us.

"Evil", I answered quickly, confident that my answer will suffice.

A sigh of sadness escaped her chest. "Why does everyone see Madara as a villain? I don't understand!"  
In disbelief, I answered her with anger, "He's killed people we love, took over our world and forced everyone to obey him. How could you not see that he is a terrible guy?!"  
A huff of disappointment escaped her lips as she rested her chin on her hand. "He's not bad. You can't rely on words and descriptions and beliefs that people throw at you. You have to make your own decisions."  
"Well then, I decided that he's bad! Conversation over!"  
A loud thump was heard as Gina slammed her hand viciously on the table with anger. "The conversation is not over! You still haven't made your own decision!"  
"There is nothing good about him! It's settled!" I stood then walked back out onto the veranda hoping she wouldn't follow... however, she did.  
"No Nora, it's not", her voice was composed now, "stop blinding yourself from the truth. Madara has created a glorious world where no hate exists, no wars, and no pain. Everything will be at peace once the Resistance is gone."  
"What are you saying?!" I couldn't help a croak of mistrust to exit my throat. "How could you even say that?!"  
"Think about it. The world that he has created is one where you won't be judged on how you look or who you are. There won't be racism, stereotypes, bullying. No one would be considered clever and no one would be considered dumb. People aren't better than any of the others around them and, with him as ruler, no one would be acting high and mighty. Nobody would be judged anymore and everyone would finally be truly equal." I gazed at the sky and allowed the breeze to dance on my skin as she continued, "a man won't be considered any better than a woman. And every child would live with pure happiness beaming everyday on their face", she pointed to her face as she produced a bright smile before she continued, "We won't have to suffer with single mothers anymore. There won't be divorce, homeless children, single parents, teen parents. No one would have to hide their identity or life anymore. No one would suffer. The world would be perfect."

"It was perfect with the Supervisor as head of the world", my voice became distant as my thoughts brought about the conclusion of his death and the bitter fact of it being my fault.

Gena tittered, forcing a distasteful glare to poison my features as my eyes darted toward her with evident animosity. "As if!" she chirped tauntingly. It took no time for her to notice how serious I had been with my statement. It was then that her mocking laugh ended then replaced by a disapproving tone. "You must be kidding?!"

A light shake from my head forced a sigh of disappointment to escape her. "Why would I kid about something like this?!"

"No Nora", her voice drawled in disbelief as she drooped her shoulders a little, "You must know the Supervisor is a complete jerk!"

"Jerk?!" I repeated in offense.

"Of course!" she retorted strongly with her hands placed lightly on her hips. Gazing at my features of dismay, her tense body relaxed and her strained voice lightened. "Sit down Nora." She led me to a seat on the patio. With the intention of proving her wrong, I took the seat without question as my unprovoked sight set upon her rested features. "You're right", she commenced slowly, resting the doubt that welled within me about her treason and allowing my back to fall onto the chair, "He had created a perfect world. Maybe a little far beyond perfect", she noted more to herself than to me, "But not an equal world." The way she spoke to me brought more of her knowledge to light and drenched me with a sudden sense of ignorance. "Nora", she directed her voice to me, grabbing my attention even farther, "This 'Supervisor' has done more than just perfect the world, he has taken away from it glorious moments, histories, and people that can never be retrieved!"

"He has done things only for the better good", I defended.

"There was no good in taking away the sick and disabled to be placed on an island to fend for themselves, knowing fully well they'd die!"

"He did no such thing!" Rage shook violently within me. This girl knew nothing of our precious Supervisor. "People who had a hard time living were sent to Hawaii! Heaven on earth!"

"Hawaii is nothing but a myth!" she yelled back before inhaling deeply then exhaling hard. "Hawaii was a false vision to keep the citizens from rebelling. It became nothing more than a death trap for the uncured, criminals, and disabled. There is nothing heavenly about it."

I stood fuming in anger, unable to control my despise. Her lies were harsh upon me for I had killed my ideal, a hero, of this world! Then she comes along and dares to dirty his name with her fictitious ideas and unfaithful words. "The Supervisor watches over us from the shadows. He goes about and sees our troubles then provides a solution to improve our lives." There was no point in my furiousness to grow farther on this girl. After all, she had helped me and cared for my wounds thus I tried to show her far more respect than I currently felt for her.

"The Supervisor is a coward who hid behind the fabrications he poured to his people then eased his way between them to find any possible reasons for an uprising then tweaked his rule ever so slightly to hushen his people and extend his rein. He is no 'Supervisor' of good Nora, he supervises for his selfish needs."

Tears waved their way down my cheeks in surge of hot streams of clear water. It struck me hard to hear mutiny so pure and true. The words she spoke found ways to my heart as they severed my love for the Supervisor and his rule. Disbelief roamed within me as little streaks of hair. "Don't say that", I felt myself weak and unable to defend. There was truth to her statements that I knew were true, but tried my hardest to disbelieve.

Gently, she leaned across the table then wiped the burning tears from the surface of my cheeks. "He has taken many things, but we could change that now", she spoke to me with a cooled smile gracing her face.

There was no voice left within my throat to ask her, but my eyes gave her enough to answer.

"In this new world we could begin anew."  
"Do you really think it would be that great?", my voice was slightly hesitant but very pleased and convinced with her words.  
She nodded. "No more drug abuse and drug dealers. No more beggars and homeless people. No more sexual assault and rape. No more prostitution and physical abuse. No more thievery and gangs. No more murderers and criminals."  
"No more heartbreak and loss".  
"There you go! The world would be better with him. Everything that would happen, like death, would be out of our control, but everything that any person would experience would certainly be the best times of their life. That's the world I want to live in." She gazed at me then toward the direction I was gazing at, "Maybe we could have a circus again!"

Her eye shone like pearls as she spoke, it brought about more of my curiosity. "Circus?"

A genuine smirked broke upon her lips. "Yes, the circus! Where previous people used to walk on a rope that was tightly hung on two poles suspended high, high off the ground", she motioned her hands as her enthusiasm took over. Quickly, she jumped upon the table then pretended to walk on a small rope, getting a brief cheer from me. "And people used to swing off swings only to be able to grab another swing that was super high up as well! Let's not forget the people that were shot out of cannons-"

"Cannons?!" I asked in surprise, "Isn't that dangerous?!"

"Nah, they were trained professionals!"

"What else?!"

"Hm... If all ends well, there could be pirates again!"

"Pirates? Like mob pirates?"

"No, of course not!" she giggled, "Pirates back then sailed the seven seas, listened to nobody, and had everything they wanted! They called it loot."

"Pirates... do you think I could be a pirate?"

"Why not!" We looked at each other with joy. "I look forward to tomorrow compared with everyone else. There is a better day that awaits us, of course that is if we believe."  
"I believe", I told her before I headed inside hurriedly, grabbing a pen and a paper.

"What are you doing?" She rushed after me.

"I'm surrendering... I'm going to write a submitting declaration of peace."

**File X Opened**

**Name: **Pain (Human Path)

**Weapons: **Metal Rods

**Jutsu: **Soul Removal

**In Case of Contact: **There is no escape from the mind reader. The ability to capture a soul by a mere touch from the hand is a danger to all humans. If deemed worthy of truthfulness and honesty, you maybe able to keep your soul, however, if you are found to be a liar and a cheater then your soul would be removed quickly without question. This path of pain remains a tough opponent that cannot be defeated if encountered. Best luck for an escape or survival is to AVOID at all times. If caught, you are are left with the choice of being honest or dishonest. Your soul rests within your hands.

**Caution: **You have 5 days to submit before a creepy parasite enters your house uninvitedly! You have been warned!


	13. Chapter 13- A World At War

**Resistance Strength: **Low, raising

**Honored Resistance Member- Code Name:** angelinchains13

**Dedication: **Chapter 13- A World At War

It means a lot when I get a review even after I hadn't uploaded in a long time! Thank you for your support and obviously resisting any obstacle to get this far ;). Welcome new resistance member! You desire it! Hope your journey as a resistance member will remain pleasant throughout! ^^

**Author's Note: **Sorry guys for being so late... Ahem, anyway, let us forget about the past and look forward toward the future... ^^... I have the next couple of chapters ready, but... I still need to edit them. I will try to get them out in the next week and a half. I promised you guys three chapters. This will be one and the next two shall be out soon. I will try to get another one out by Sunday. Yes, this story is coming to a great end. The next two chapters are insane (literally) so I'm excited to post them :D! I have been having a hard time with my writing and inspiration which kind of slowed me A LOT, but here I am. Thanks for your patience!

**Letter Delivery:**

He sat upon his desk grasping a card with pleasure rupturing through him. Itachi had finally fallen into his grasp. With a gentle knock, Zetsu enter the study with a letter in hand.

"You've got mail", a smirk curved its way across his face. At ease, Madara found the letter to be nothing of importance, depriving it from even a glance. If Zetsu had not pressured him to view its contents, he may have missed something valuable.

"So she finally surrendered", Madara couldn't help the overjoyed feeling that tingled his insides. Everything was falling into play perfectly.

Zetsu stepped forth as he gazed at the letter in hand, "Well?"

"Well what?" He questioned back.

"She will be in your hands soon enough", Zetsu could not help but titter.

"Hm." A dark gleam shimmered in his eyes.

Zetsu shivered. "Would you like me to escort her here?"

"No." An ora of darkness surrounded him. "Time is running out. He will bring her to me."

"Do you think he will obey?" Zetsu shot with curiosity.

"Yes. He has no other choice", Madara couldn't help the unnerving anticipation, "Soon everything will be over."

The sound of a clock ticking was heard in the distance.

Click... Click... Click...

**Chapter 13- A World At War**

Why? It had been a simple question that I had no answer to. Kisame was probably still roaming the world and tormenting the weak. Ugh! Why hadn't I destroyed that damn card?! There was no need to hide it. There was an inconsiderable anticipation that welled deep within me as we fought. Maybe he could change sides. Maybe he could be the hero instead. Or maybe I was just fooling myself with false hope.

It was trivial for me to believe that he may change in status for this puny planet and its people's survival. No fool would sacrifice a status of Ruler to become a mere peasant. The probability of him weaving his way into this withdrawn team was far too low. Yet the pain of seeing him fight a useless war ached me greatly. It was as if he had fallen far into the depths of a traitorous trench, unable to grasp onto anything to pull him out or stop his descend. And I was there, standing atop with a rope, just watching his body fade further and further into darkness as it seeped around his body then swallowed him whole.

A throb pounded hard against my weakening heart... Kisame was now a large fish that had enough strength to care for himself. And still, he had decided to march with the wrong crowd, not quivering when given an order to kill me. Even with such a clear order, I felt that he held back as we fought which was the reason that fueled my hope. And now, it felt like a slight friendship had withered drastically.

There was no point in regret, I thought. The card was not destroyed and I had failed in that aspect. It was unsettling as I felt my consciousness fade into nothing. My thoughts roamed about and yet there was no end to the possibilities. Failure... Success... Which will I end with this time? Was Madara correct? Was I made to always end in failure?

A grunt was released as I gazed out the window of this decorative room. This world is about to purge. The people are about to live through the first moments of hell. And here I am, settling on a bed, resting the hollowness that has oozed gruesomely inside of my decaying body. Suddenly, a voice entered my thoughts with a crispy cold tone. 'They desire it', it said, 'you had to shoulder the pain.'

Maybe they desire to feel pure torture and inevitable deaths as they rot for eternity under Madara's control. Maybe.

It was only a thought. One around many others that seemed to float and surface in the depths of my mind. Yet there was a sound, like the wind moving past a hollow stone to produce a cold whistle that emanated from the core of my being. Why was I feeling nauseous and sick? Why was I feeling confused and compelled to die than feel this immense invisible pressure that has fallen in large loads upon my shoulders? Why was I feeling so empty? It just wasn't me. I was no sick murderer and yet his words were like sweet poison the day I shook his bloodstained hands into this doomed partnership.

Revenge is sweet... bitter sweet. A constant scream ran through my thoughts, waking me from the doubts and discouragement that ran through my mind. They need not a traitor like me, they could count upon themselves for survival. Just the same as I was thrown for their entertainment... now they stand as mine.

My mind was in complete turbulence as I felt guilt rushing inside of me. The borders of my mouth were dry and burnt like acid.

With a sigh, I questioned myself, 'How could I forgive them after I had been forced to splatter the blood of the innocent, the blood of my parents, then live in exile awaiting my death in the hands of the one I treasured most?' It was another simple question. And it had a simple answer.

I just could. Revenge is bitter though many call it sweet. It's toxicant that could rush through my veins and lead to my soul to become in the grasp of the Reaper.

I suffered, no doubt that they had been behind all this pain, however I was written to endure. Nonetheless, I ached, yet I was granted abilities to protect my light. With an inhale, I realized, these beings were not as cruel as he made them out to be. There was hope for them and their survival.

A faint feel rose inside of me when I decided to stand off of the luxury sided bed and into the shower. The odd sting of filth ran down my back and through my hair. A thought emerged... could water and soap really wash away this dirt?

The water fell from the shower facet with a loud roar mimicking that of a giant waterfall as it rushed cold down my body, embracing it with its hasty drops of falling rain. Shivers escaped me stupendously as the cold water engulfed my body. A sigh escaped my lips followed by a sudden heaving of breath as my body grew frosty from the chill of this arctic water. Goose bumps formed on the surface of my skin and it was difficult to resist their uncontrollable itch. Hypothermia commenced to enter my body in minor shock waves, slowing my movements and inducing a difficult atmosphere to breath, yet, even though I was evoked on the verge of death, I remained in the icy shower awaiting the water temperature to change.

Finally, the water began to warm and it gradually washed my troubles and worries along with it. Oxygen returned to my lungs as I applied the minty shampoo to my hair. Its refreshing scent and pleasing sensation soothed my tiresome body then eased my tense muscles as the complex knots, that formed during the many grueling dirt bed naps, unraveled. The shampoo foamed greatly from a small drop, not much to rival with the little soap that was used within that base to purify oneself. Not to mention the unbearable bucket and water that were left for us to pour on our bodies slowly, being careful to preserve as much water as possible for the rest of the base members. The water there was filthied with bugs and nature's doing and as you poured it on your body, you only got filthier.

I stood in the shower unmoved for another few minutes before the water grew far too hot. Its immense heat was beating down on my skin as the steam began to accumulate suffocatingly. Now I felt thirsty and anxious to escape this dreading heat as it commenced to consume my skin then forced it to redden. Unwrapping a loofah from its plastic bag, I washed the rest of my body with a bar of soap that smelt of spring and forests. Sooner than later, the extreme heat embarked to cook my skin steadily till a tender bite was prepared.

With a sigh, I turned the water off then stepped out the shower onto the cool tile floor then wrapped my lower half with a soft white towel. The mirror was fogged as I attempted to gaze at my reflection. My figure was fuzzed, unclear to me. After a few moments of blank gazes at the unclear image before me, my hands found their way to the clouded mirror. A tingling sensation formed on the tips of my fingers once my hand made contact with the cool glass. Pressing my palm against this chilling vibration that shook through me, my hands steered, the glass mirror was cleaned and an image was revealed.

Now I stood there, gazing at a figure that appeared before me. It was one I could not recognize to be my own. The image was quite bizarre to my eyes as its blank stare struck me as lost and full of confusion. It may have been the compressed atmosphere and little air that was held within these four walls, however, leaning a bit forward onto the wet sink, I found myself searching hard in those deep blackened eyes for an answer to my puzzled look.

It may have been the fact that I had lost the meaning that drove me to the peaks of death, or it may have been the sudden freedom I have yet to discover. Even with my hardest attempts to avoid this bewilderment that was planted in the depths of my core, the drowning essence of not fully comprehending why these sudden sensations grew so drastically. Befuddlement commenced to brew to a boil in the depths of my mind. The sighs I released did not rest this bafflement and perplexity. It surprised me how far this state has constrained my performance to mere pieces everyday.

The look in the mirror now sickened me. Thus, I left what seemed to be the premisses and entered my newly furnished room, slamming the door unintentionally. Something was missing to bring about such strong feelings. It felt empty all of a sudden, yet even though this little voice in the back of my mind desired me to explore such emotions, I brushed them all to aside then go dressed in freshly washed clothes that contained the strong aromas of laundry detergent hidden between every stitch.

Exiting the room of solitude, I was met by the masked man and his careful nature. "Did you find everything to your liking?"

There was no attempt between us to make eye contact, in fact there was really no desire. The sense of mistrust grew in this atmosphere. "It would have been splendid if you had made sure your little spy wasn't watching me."

No tension was produced within his body as I spoke of the little Zetsu parasite that he must of commanded to observe me. Silence emerged as we continued to head in the same direction. To me, the direction I proceeded toward was nowhere, but for him, I was confident that he was to follow me until this conversation came to an abrupt conclusion. "Do you not trust me?" I asked indifferently as if his answer wasn't quite clear.

After a few brief seconds he answered truthfully, "Your loyalty is yet to be obtained fully. You are yet to show your trust to gain my trust, Itachi."

"I'm no dog", I spoke to him with a hint of rebellion, "I cannot be tamed with a bone."

A small chuckle was heard from behind that orange mask, "I do not think of you as a dog nor a mutt nor even a weasel", his sight finally fell onto me, however I did not return it, "I think of you more as an asset."

"Hm", was all I could find to show my comprehension. "How am I show my trust?"

Another quick chuckle was heard, yet this one felt dark for the lights in the hallway appeared to flicker in fear from the vibration, "I find it quite difficult to trust you, but there are ways", his gaze fell upon me yet again, "I need you to take care of the Resistance here in Brazil."

A chill ran up my spine from his demand, forcing our eyes to lock. I could feel an evil grin floating proudly, hidden from my eyes, concealed perfectly behind that wooden mask of his.

"Why don't you send your Zetsu clones to take care of them?" Curiosity struck me hard. It was treason that I was to commit and yet this simple deed seemed farfetched. This would not be enough to settle the dwindling sensations of mistrust between us. In fact, there was no attempt to form this so-called 'bond of trust' with me to begin with. The message I was to send to the world was one that will prove me useful to him, nothing more. Once I had committed enough deeds 'to prove my loyalty' I would be disposed of. After all, I am an Uchiha... a threat.

Even though these thoughts roamed within my head, I accepted his offer as if not to arouse suspicion. Or so I told myself. It felt as if I were running from something... trying so hard to hide from the truth. There were unnerving images to this mission, and his devilish eyes told enough.

"It's a simple mission", he brought about an answer, "It is meant to allow less pain into the world and bring more order." It was his way of sugarcoating the true reason for this dastardly message.

The 'order' he spoke of was nothing more than to bring about his abiding imperious rule. Arrogance drifted from his body in an odd putrid aroma. His body reeked of power that drove my nausea wild. The burning loath within our eyes grew ablaze in the silence until I was able to wash some of that hate away with my undeniable answer, "When shall I begin then?"

Simply put, "Now."

Sooner than later, I stood outside prepared to destroy what I had once promise to protect. Nonetheless, this mission felt of no importance to me. In a way, the acceptance of this mission was made only to silence his constant desire to 'prove my worth' and 'show my loyalty'. As a matter of fact, there was no need for me to worry about the blood and slaughter for I was prepared to hypnotize many to 'greaten' Madara's forces and save those worth saving. The smells of the market in Brazil were undeniably pleasant that I felt all those worries drift away instantly. The earth around me never felt so real!

The revolution that revolved upon me, with its dancing colors and rays, left me feeling alive. A sweet taste was present around the borders of my mouth, covering my tongue and in the insides of my cheeks. A fresh cool scent of fruits roamed against me, driving me closer to them until I couldn't resist the urge to grab one and munch on it. Juice from a rip apple gently trickled down my chin. The sugary taste it provided quenched thirst and relieved my hunger.

The senses held within me magnetized several degrees as I felt this strong bond form between me and this planet. This world is mine now with every heavenly gift that had been sent upon it. Its simple delicates have been neglected and unappreciated by the constant presence of this horrid technology that may have improved life.

By far, they have some great achievers in their time. Nevertheless, how is it these mere creatures are bound to improve farther, yet are still unable to fend for themselves?

Neglecting my thoughts about the answer, I reached again for a scrumptious red apple in a straw basket, getting a bashful glance from a small female seller. However, once my palm had grabbed hold of fruit, the view before me, of the delicate fruit basket, dissolved revealing my hand clutching onto a cold metal door knob. The sensation surrounding my body tingled slightly with discomfort. The only thing my eyes captured was the odd scene of this wooden door. It had suddenly appeared out of thin air yet my hand gripped it tightly feeling the familiarity of it. And the silence fell hard, far too quiet for a market in Brazil. No titters or whispers, no sounds of feet being dragged upon the dirt. It was an endless silence of hush that filled the air devouring my sanity slowly, unsure of what had occurred around me.

The sensation of fear commenced a quick grip upon my body, slightly suffocating with slight realization by the second. This door, with its plain texture and features, looked far too familiar to me. Turning around with curiosity pouring within me like a dose of heroine, a pound found its way to my heart as these knowledgeable hazel eyes of a blonde female scanned me with disbelief. The invoiced conversation that ran within our minds brought our immense hatred to blow.

"What a surprise." The blonde leader stood from her seat of comfort with a confident and somehow surprised smirk. "Welcome to hell traitor. What brings you here?"

At that moment, I felt lost... Lost in time. This meeting of ours... how could it be?

The sound of a candle flame flapping in a breeze emerged as a silence grew amongst us. The hush broke as I spoke in utter denial, "Hokage?!" I was careful not to go insane or provoke her as I spoke to her, knowing well that her temper was brutal.

Before even a conversation could commence, the scene before me vanished as if a part of history has begun to disappear... or have been rewritten.

Out of nowhere, a red light eclipsed the world and I found myself prepared to enter death itself. The moon projected an observing eye that kept surveillance of the people carefully, however, a gentle smell penetrated the layers of my nose. The aroma was sweet. That of freshly picked strawberries and the smell of cut watermelon. It was odd how far I became relax within the layers of this oddly colored world. The red that reflected upon the ground of my previous home provided an unusual sensation of death and blood. It felt like this world was meant to be gloomy and depressing, however, it was sensational. A wave of water splashed about in the breeze as men sent single waves of water droplets about the village in a cooling motion. The water caressed my face gently as if playing upon it then slowly slid off of it to fall upon my clothes to cool me off. That splash of water brought about a grand rainbow to form in an outstandingly large arc that I feared, in any moment, would shatter by the sound of a woman scream or the calling of death and gore. However, there was none of that.

The people roamed about in the village as brethren from many different villages. There were no headbands placed upon any shinobi's head, yet I was able to recognize a few people.

Glancing at the office that I stood inside only moments ago, everything commenced to transform as I observed Tsunade's disappearance. Gradually, her form slowly shed its skin and perished, leaving behind a new image seated upon this throne to the village. A male of strong wits had appeared to be seated comfortably upon the Hokage's seat. A head of long black hair and red crimson eyes appeared out of thin air. The expression that cruised his face was simple and sweet. It was odd to see an Uchiha in control of a village that has been held at higher standards than could ever be comprehended. It brought about guilt to view many of the Uchiha as inadequate leaders, however something still felt inaccurate. Now I found myself gazing at the man with large bewildered eyes as I enter the office uninvited.

With a smirk of delight, the man noted, "Welcome to the United Village House."

The room around him shone with newly painted walls, freshly picked flowers, and newly designed chairs. It was spectacular as I began to rest my back upon the cushioned chair behind me. Everything was wonderful, yet if all felt oddly placed.

A brief gaze of analysis appeared upon the features of the man seated behind the desk before me. With an observant stare of my own, I found a comfort in his smile however a deep hole in his eyes. There was a remarkable stench to this man... he smelt of rich cologne and fruit.

"It appears that your envision became a reality. It is quite difficult for me to grasp how well this village has been run Madara."

A disappointed sigh escaped his lips. "It is quite sad to have many underestimate the Uchiha's capability of running a village. There is good in us, no?"

With an observant eye, I noted, "Hashirama must be proud."

The room immediately shot a hundred degrees hotter and the man before me appeared enflamed with sweat drops rolling down his face. "Of course", he spoke with a false calm voice as if he were trying to hide something, "He was quite happy with the way I led the village." His eyes locked onto mine.

A spark ignited as I fell into a jutsu that far exceeded my years. No sooner, the world about dissolved into a bright white light. Entangled with a dream, my mind was washed with false images. And soon, the room transformed back to what it had been previously with an old wooden desk and pale brown paint.

The sudden change in the environment before me alluded to that treacherous Madara deceiving my trust only to entangle me within his dirty clutches of a genjutsu! His treason set my mind afire as I now gazed upon a wooden door, clutching onto its cold metallic handle. As I spun around gradually to grasp in the room before me, I spotted the truth beyond this illusion, suddenly my eyes located two females observing me in silence with features concentrated in analysis on every move of mine. This odd chill ran through my spine then dispersed in small shocks around my body as the realization struck me hard. The female, blonde with pigtails, the other dark short hair, there faces familiar and frightening. For a moment, everything felt surreal. Hadn't this happened moments ago?! Am I delirious?!

Without extreme apprehension, panic quaked within me. Gazing outside, the blood red moon had vanished and now I was standing before the fifth Hokage once again.

The Hokage recovered of severe shock as she mounted off her seat fuming with chakra. The sudden surge of energy, even with my inability to sense chakra, baffled me greatly. Slowly, I began to apprehend my position... Tobi's change to this world has not been set! It is at a constant battle between its true nature and that falsification Tobi was trying so hard to achieve! The history of my village is at war with the fabrications that have been written by Tobi... and I, somehow, ended up tangled in the middle of it all!

Hope poured into me allowing my heart to pound faster in extravagant appreciation, however, as Tsunade sent a fist toward me, the joy within me vanished quickly as I held up my defenses then evaded. Her fist was heavy and highly concentrated. The immense strength from the blow I had just dodged turned the ground beneath our feet into dust. Her speed was unmatched as she quickly recovered from that miss. She placed her whole body weight on her other hand only to spin then redirected her body toward me with a ferocious kick. The breath in my throat was caught hard with the urge to cough from shock forcing me to stumble backwards and through the glass window of her office and into the streets of Konoha. Soon she followed, only to stop several meters away in observation.

It took seconds for my realization to strike. I am exposed in the middle of Konoha streets! Rapidly, kunais showered me from every angle only being able to dodge so many before I flung my own explosive kunai in return. The blasts were loud, filling the people before me with rage and terror. It appeared that they were prepared to shred me to pieces, however, a moment later, blinding red rays engulfed the world with a rich sensation of power and death. Dwelling about was the strong stench of blood and decay. While the world about was loud in horrors of torture. Everything, as if a bloody tidal wave washed over the surface, began to transform into a darker present drenched with hatred and terror. Fear rose within me causing the hairs on my arms to stand as a pound after a throb was produced within my chest. An abnormal heartbeat continued as the scene before me brought about a putrid scent of must and blood, forcing the pit of my stomach to curl. It was as if the world had been drenched within this awful stench for decades.

Involuntarily, my sight fell upon the blonde woman before me only to notice the irises within her eyes turning red. A sickening grip held my insides in an odd twist forcing in a strong desire to puck. Tsunade now wore a cold glare as her crimson eyes observed me patiently as if she were awaiting someone's permission to strike. Her clothes were torn and her shoes were bloodstained allowing my thoughts to presume upon the many innocent people she had slaughtered.

It was difficult for my eyes to drift from the new form standing before me, but once it did, it fell upon the office I had just escaped from only moments ago. With an overconfident smirk, a man, who stood taller than I, analyzed me carefully. The crimson red eyes pierced through me gradually, with every passing second.

The terror within me was difficult to mask as my glare quivered in his. This man, with his head held high and his belittling gaze, shattered my defenses slowly. It was traumatizing to view this man of great power as my enemy. He was one I hoped would not be tangled in an abrupt fight with me.

Even I could see the overconfident language of his body as his stamina vibrated within the atmosphere in magnetic waves. As he took a step toward me, I understood that he meant business. The choices that I had were truly only one. Escape and hide. Everything else at the moment evaded my mind. There was nothing more important than my survival.

An odd sensation swarmed its way within me forcing my heart to coil into a fist of lead. The abnormality of my heart motions brought about my heightened defenses. But he only stood there unmoved, unafraid, with no defenses at all. His belittling attitude struck me. He did not consider me as a threat and that in itself was quite demeaning. I began to analyze my position. His figure was tall and hulk, not too muscular in which his moves would be focused too far on strength. He was toned to the extent that granted him maximum speed as well as a powerful punch.

"Itachi Uchiha." A cold chill ran through the air as his deep, hard, voice was directed to me in the cruel silence. "The 'hero' who massacred his Uchiha brethren for a village. Now you see through my facade", his voice was deep and cocked with authority. His crimson eyes locked onto mine with pure detestation.

The way he spoke 'facade' shattered my courage in quick whiplashes. It felt as though 'facade' meant 'I have been awaiting to pulverize you before you saw through my lies'.

Slowly his hand began to rise and after every second a finger descended. Counting down, it began with five then four. It felt like he was addressing a child, but there was a sense of terror that overcame me. There was a choice I had to make before his countdown reached zero, and that was whether I had enough ability to win this fight or whether it was a hopeless battle.

Three... Two...

A grip overcame my heart and a sudden pound entered my ears. Was there a possibility for me to win a fight against a man who was about the same match as the first Hokage?!

One...

No, doubt about it! There was no probability that would allow my escape and survival if a fight was engaged. Before his last finger fell, I dashed as fast as I could toward the border of the village. If I were to make it to the gate and out, I may find a place to rest and hide only for a few moments then continue my travels and set a plan to counter. This horrid scene that I had experienced proved to me that I had just lost my village, but I could not allow the sorrow to cloud my vision at the moment. I must safely exit this village.

The distance I traveled, to my surprise, led me to the small body of water the village treasured dearly. It was the same water source that Kisame and I had to fight Kureni, Asuma, and Kakashi when I decided to return as a traitor. The color of the water was blood red from the reflection and rays of the moon. But as soon as I returned my gaze directly before me, I was surrounded by several zombified shinobi with flaring nostrils and large beady eyes.

They stood in anticipation like Tsunade had once. Standing beneath the obscured moon, their bodies appeared to extend in muscle mass and strength. Its bloody rays brainwashed their sanity and humanity as their chakra levels began to heighten. The air around me smelt of blood and dirt as they moved closer to me in a whirlwind motion.

Suddenly, I felt my body stop dead, unable to move about under my control. Something had slithered its way around the ankles of my feet, around my waist, then tightened upon my throat.

"Shadow strangle jutsu complete", two voices spoke from a distance and a man appeared with a crooked smile curved viciously upon his lips. With a slight wave of his hand, the zombies about dispersed and the man with charcoal black hair moved forth.

"The Nara clan is quite useful to capture a runaway prey. They have proven useful over the course of the year, I could not dispose of them", he noted with pleasure as two men moved closer to him.

I bite the insides of my cheek. Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara have fallen to his corrupt control. Before I spoke, I gazed into his slaves eyes, contemplated whether or not I should release them from his control.

Every quickly, he caught onto my thoughts then he retorted, "Releasing them will only cause them to suffer and die. Do you wish to witness their death?"

Gritting my teeth, I answer with a question of my own, "I thought you wanted a partnership. What happened to all that talk about loyalty?!"

A look of confusion gripped his features before he spoke again, "I need no partnership. I play by my own rules."

"Where is your mask?" I inquired, focusing hard on his expression.

"Mask..?" He mouthed slowly.

"You never had a mask because you didn't need one", I informed him of my findings, "You are the real Madara and the other is a fake."

A brighter light brewed in his eyes. "How could you be so sure that we're different?!"

A titter of pleasure escaped me as I heaved in more air into my lungs. "Other than your manner and speech patterned, you became enraged when I spoke of Hashirama yet you spoke of how accepting he was to you and this village. 'Tobi' would have spoken of how they were not worthy of remaining alive."

With a distorted smirk, he noted proudly, "Quite the intelligent one, aren't you? He did warn me about you, but I didn't heed his warning. I didn't expect you to be such a threat." A deep glare emerged. "Now I know why he asked me to dispose of you."

A lump formed in my throat and my head began to pound louder and harder against my skull. Tobi must have been able to form a connection with this world and visited it as he pleased. The Naras' grip tightened around my neck and I felt my breath slowly diminish. "You took away his sanity and made him into a vicious monster. 'Tobi' was just another tool of yours."

"Don't speak nonsense. He heard my point of view of this world then later saw this rock as I do. He learned that people are made to betray. Their hearts are filled with darkness no matter how kind they are. There will always be a sense of doubt in their hearts."

"So you decide to control them?!" I blurted aloud with a cruel distinct sound.

A chuckle filled with satisfaction rumbled in the air. "When you take a filthy human who is destined to cause havoc then control his mind for useful matters, you save many people from the devastation this man could commit. This criminal is then used for things such as labor and the world would be at peace."

"Then how come your still free without control?!" I asked in amusement. That was when I realized my mistake. Heat raged with immense fury around him as his eyes shone a deep crimson red. It felt like hell had been set loose all of a sudden.

Madara took a step closer and to my misfortune, I could not take a step back. "Humans are by far imperfect monsters that need to be tamed and taught what they should believe." He glared into my eyes with intense anger. "You will take an eternity to learn the true nature of mankind. You think that they learn from their mistakes. You believe that by having their freedom they will have no other choice but to try and cooperate with each other to achieve a dream. The thing is Itachi, people could work together but you will always have one rotten apple in the bunch. And this rotten apple will desire everything. It will be filled with greed and will cause misfortune to others. Then you will have more rotten apples that desire to 'cooperate' with the first because they find it unfair and want a better split. Then after the dream has been achieved, you will have the dishonesty and uneven shares. The people who were honest the whole time will receive the least for their non-competitiveness and pure heart and the filthy humans will have larger splits and wealth and a better life. Then the cycle will repeat", a frown formed upon his lips in disgust, "and the honest people will eventually feel cheated and they will start to play dirty. Then all you have in your basket is a bunch of rotten apples that nobody wants." Then the frown changed to a fraction of a smile, "But in a perfect world, all you have are golden apples. None of those lies and dirty play. Tell me Itachi... Do you really want to take away a perfect world for a rotten one?"

"More than ever", I told him with undeniable exuberance, "Your world is not worth living in. You don't experience nor do you experiment in life. You don't learn anything. I can't imagine living in a world without knowledge." I looked directly into his eyes before I concluded, "I'd rather die than live in this golden world of yours."

A gleam shone bright in his eyes forcing a shiver to crawl up and down my spine. He stepped aside and I found myself gazing at Tsunade yet again. "You are a disgrace Itachi. You have betrayed the Uchiha to walk amongst those who isolated us and slowly tried to rid the world of us." Pure darkness fumed as he spoke of my treason. "You deserve to die, but I will not be the one to destroy you. I confess, you are a waste of good talent, however you are not worth much of my time." His sight fell on Tsunade, "Kill him."

Without even a gaze back, he added, "Hell has been calling your name. That will be your reality." Then he left leaving behind a monstrous Tsunade and two Nara clan members that analyze my moves all the way to my breathing patterns.

Sooner than later, Tsunade engaged in offense as she dashed toward me.

A knot formed in my chest as I attempted uselessly to untangle myself. To my right stood Shikaku Nara and to my left stood Shikamaru Nara. They both were engulfed by the hypnotizing rays of the moon. There was no purpose in attempting to reason with them. They were dead and unconscious.

Time began to slow as my head jerk toward Tsunade only to see her jump, lifting her heel, and aiming it precisely toward my skull.

So I guess I were to die in the leaf village... this was the end...

**File X Opened**

**Name: **Pain (Preta)

**Weapons:** Metal Rods

**Jutsu:** Blocking Technique Absorption Seal

**In Case of Contact:** This enemy will absorb your power and the power of your attacks leaving you defenseless and dry. If in combat with enemy, strategical tactics may be useful. This enemy can absorb an infinite amount of chakra. Overpowering the enemy may cause inevitable death, however, outsmarting it may provide a small percentage of success.

**Warning:** Once you see the ghost of your worst nightmare, you will know that you will not survive. Leave a comment and you may survive to see another day.


	14. Chapter 14- A World Transition

**Author's Note: **Haha! I uploaded... Sorry for the lateness. It won't happen again... Ahem... I know, I know... Almost every author's note for the past several chapters had been apologies. But no worries! The next chapter will be up ASAP! It's probably one of the best chapters ever... or the most intense so far.

**Meeting:**

A change in scenery brought a gentle wind to blow 'Madara's' way. The return to his previous home left him nauseous as he gazed upon the trees and green leafs with dismay. The cherry red moon gave him pleasure, even though the transition had not been fully completed. The pit of his stomach would not stop bubbling with satisfaction as the eye shone brightly in the sky radiating the indefinite rule of the Uchiha. As he reached his destination, he was met with wondrous eyes and obedient slaves. This dream of his had finally become a reality and it was more pleasing than he thought. A moment of pride and glory had finally filled him as he saw his previous teammates alive and awaiting his arrival.

"You're dream is finally a reality." A voice spoke to him from behind. It was his master.

Without turning to gaze at his master, he spoke, "It's still incomplete. This is not permanent yet." It gave him an uneasy feeling as he spoke the truth. All of this could fade. "Did you get rid of him?"

"You should look at me with respect when you speak. I don't allow intolerant children", his master demanded harshly.

An amused laugh escaped him, "I am no child. You cannot boss me around. Without what I had done, you would have nothing."

His tone and speech brewed the anger of his master. But his master knew well not to act on rage. He still needed this child to complete the world unification. Then he would be allowed to move between these two worlds freely. "You must know your place 'Tobi'. Many, who disrespected me, suffered death. Watch your tongue and you will be allowed to live after this."

Finally, he gazed into his master's eyes then repeated, "It doesn't matter what you say, but answer me this, did you get rid of him?!"

A sigh of frustration exited his lips. Patience will soon prove to him well. "Just as you asked."

"Good", he answered as he turned his back to depart. This place left him feeling sick.

Madara's desire to view the next world was almost unbearable. "When will I be capable of visiting the other world?"

"Soon. It will all be done in no time", he said hurriedly as a port gradually grabbed him to depart.

His actions were notable by his master, "You can't handle remaining here any longer?! Well then, watch your back 'Tobi'. It will be useful for you to remember that", he couldn't help but speak a warning to his student.

'Tobi' knew his master well. It wasn't like him to take his bad tongue so lightly. But today he did. He knew it will eventually bite him in the back, however, he could not help to take advantage of the opportunity.

Now he departed and all that was left was the conclusion of this story.

Chapter 14- A World Transition

After that letter had teleported from the mailbox, I could not stop the pounded beat of my heart. The paranoia that raced within me was slowly devouring my sanity. Every sound that emerged within the house caused me to bounce and jump as the mental sanity of my mind was gradually deteriorating. No sleep entered my eyes as I would lay in bed with the hammering silence buzzing through my ears. Covering my entire body with the sheets on the bed in fear of that monster's arrival was my only safe haven. The pound in my heart had not settled even when the sun had risen, forcing the darkness to recede and revealing everything hidden. Everyday, for the past several days, I had been awaiting his arrival to drag me to hell where I would receive my punishment, torture, and suffering. But he never showed! There was no sign of his arrival, which left me in agony and ache. It was quite clear that he had left me in paranoia as a severe punishment. It was a simple method of torture as he attacked me mentally forcing me to lose my mind gradually. It might have been his way for me to go mad... and it definitely worked!

A sigh escaped my lips as my thoughts returned toward the letter I sent. The image of Madara's pleasured eyes emerged in my mind; crimson, red, demonic. I could see his difficult face sweat with anticipation to hold me in his grasp; hands filthied and fingernails bloodstained. A vicious look smothered his face as he licked his lips with impatience as time clicked away. His ego grew and the tiresome that came along with the wait to my arrival only enraged him. The thought of torture sank my heart as the image in my mind grew devilish. Then, suddenly, the pale face of that fragile girl hidden underneath the bed emerged. With frustration, I bite hard on my lips. Her glassy stare defiantly ran through my thoughts. A shiver emerged across my body as the cracking sound rang around the rings of my ears. The remembrance of such horror and gore brought a choked gasp to exit my throat as tears betrayed me and fell.

Guilt brewed within me as I became envious of her. A simple death with no pain was nothing more than a dream to me. It was oblivious of me to ever desire such a peaceful end. Now the beat in my heart only grew evermore desperate.

It all came and went until all I heard were Gena's sweet gentle words whispered inside my head. She had promised me a world of peace, serenity, and mercy. A world that could only be achieved by an Uchiha... the one and only dictator, Madara. And yet, a strong doubt grew deep inside, even though I had a great desire to take part in this world, that I would never be given an opportunity to live in this dream. Once Madara had me in his grasp, all that I would receive was pain. But it was enough! I felt dead as it was! Hollow! Nothing more but an empty shell! What more did he want?! I was alive, sure, but I was mostly empty! Tortured by guilt and sorrow! I see death in my dreams! People asking me for a chance to live! Despair was slowly devouring me! Yet, here I was, attempting to escape my own nightmare.

Sooner than later, I found myself on the highway, with no driver's license or an expert driver as a guide. It was evident that I did not possess enough money to buy a car so... I had searched Gena's house, located some keys and rushed into the silver vehicle parked in her garage in hopes of 'borrowing' it for a while. It was a small vehicle with a few miles per hour on the meter, enough gas, and a clean inside. Simply put, I buckled my seatbelt and drove myself in any direction that appeared to speak 'escape this way'. To my luck, or the utter bitterness of life, searching through the car, I found another gun to carry inside of the glove compartment. Only moments after my fingertips brushed themselves upon the cold metallic exterior of this deadly weapon did the memories of that horrid massacre rushed in. It left me pale white and in tears. Even with a weapon, I could not protect anyone or anything! In fact, it was the same exact weapon that I used that day to kill a man in cold blood. But it was an accident! It wasn't fair! Madara tricked me in my attempt to rebel against him then allowed the bullet to pass through forcing me to kill the man! The man fell and the weapon in my hands was removed like it was nothing more than a toy; dismantled before me, leaving me defenseless.

An anguish gasp left me, the air tightened in my chest and everything I saw turned fuzzy. The past was nothing more than a scarring image engraved into my mind. And yet I had to tame all the emotions back as I grasped the weapon tightly in my hand... it could be useful... hopefully. So here I was, on the road with a gun, a burdened past, and a failing heart on this crazy trip to get away to nowhere in particular.

Nowadays, life appeared to be nothing more than a set of punishments after all of the mistakes I had caused on this earth. To suffer loss and live alone in exile... I couldn't help the tears welling up inside me. It felt like I was rushing into that man's disgusting hands, simply following a plan that I was not aware of. It was bitter to drive myself to my own deathbed as I crossed highway after highway. It sicked me and at the same time it left me petrified of what Madara had planned for me. Trying to remain calm, I exhaled slowly to steady my breathing. Getting myself into a car accident was the last thing on my mind. However, having to voluntarily walk into Madara's trap was the first. The heart that was thumping inside my chest was now hammering and thrashing with the desire to be released of this agony. It was followed by an uneasy burn in my lungs and a pounding pain in my head.

Trying to calm myself down, I thought of Itachi, and how composed he might be in a situation like this or how keen he might be as he contemplated a clever plan to save everyone. A sense of longing engulfed me. It was insane how much I had become attached to him?! It shouldn't be odd knowing that he promised to protect me no matter what... but I assumed that was a lie.

Loving him, on my part, was a mistake, I thought to myself. He would eventually leave along with the others to return to his world. However, my mind couldn't accept the possibility of him going away to never return. Neither could it find him deciding to risk everything in order to live with me possible. Maybe it was my turn to sacrifice something... to let everything go...

Dangerous thoughts emerged from the depths of my mind... Would the world understand if I forfeited and let Madara win to remain with Itachi? Would they ever forgive me if I decided that this battle was not mine? A mistake would mean the end of humanity, would it not? This was a mistake and Itachi would agree, but I could never live with myself if I left the others for termination.

Driving through the streets, I realized that I was the only one on the road. The sun was high up in the air, burning away and yet their were only very few people driving here and there. Overall, the streets were empty. Looking around me I was astonished to see how gloomy earth had become. No kids were playing outside, no barbeques, no crazy teenagers. It was just a plain dull world nowadays.

As I speed through the streets, I was unconscious of the fact that the car I drove began to slow. In realization, even after I jerked the gas pedal, the speedometer kept on decreasing until the car reached a complete stop. In the middle of the road, looking through the car, searching for a reason, I found that I had run out of gas. Even though this car appeared new, it used the full tank of gas quite quickly!

Infuriate by anger, I pounded on the dashboard with my fists. "Work, damn it!" It was overwhelming to get this far with the fear of dying always hanging in the back of your mind, trying to save your life then, out of nowhere, have the car breakdown on you.

Banging harder and harder, I pressed on the brakes, placed the car on park, struggled off my seatbelt and ran out the car. I began to kick the car, strike after strike in frustration, only to injure myself. But that didn't stop me. I continued to kick and pound and thrash and bang only to leave small dents in the car. A burden departed from my shoulders as I had released my anger upon this vehicle in a maniac way. The weight that remained upon my shoulders has become lighter now and my mind found slight ease at the moment. Slowly, surrendering to the reality that this car was not working and was never going to work, my body gradually dropped to the ground, "Work, damn it!", I yelled at the car as I breathed in the fresh cool air. A gentle chill rushed through me.

Giving the car a last pound, I decided it would be best if I walked around the area. There were many cars that I could try and 'borrow', of course, only if I knew where to get the keys.

Walking through an empty yet peaceful park, I found myself nearing a pond. I rested on the moist grass with my knees to my chest when I began to contemplate, "What was I supposed to do now?"

A sudden pain rushed in like waves of fire as the whole world before me shut off. A sudden blindness entered my eyes. It was frightening, like the sun had been huffed away and the whole world I sat in was devoured by darkness. It came and went as a quick breeze as a slight shimmering of light returned to my sight. It felt like I were dead, even though I was certain I was not. Glancing around frantically, I found myself on the hardened ground in a dark tunnel. It was odd how I go there without even the slightest of movements. Had the earth swallowed me?!

The wind within the tunnels roared and hissed as it jetted through the passageway. The strong draft sent shivers down my body as if ice was being poured down my back. As I stood, the walls appeared familiar with its decorative design and solid brown earth rock. The torches on the walls force the shadows around me to dance menacingly. This place felt demonic with its lingering dim halls that appeared to extend far into infinite.  
The fear that swarmed within me heightened with each sound that emanated from every angle. Paranoia gripped onto my mind like a starving child frantic to be fed from its mother's breast.  
The walls felt like they were closing in on me very slowly as if to saver the undying pain that rose within me. Yet this feeling within me found this place to be familiar. The lurking smell of blood left me distracted. Yet, once figured it out, a wild scream echoed vehemently through the halls in an intensive fury. It felt like a shockwave rushing past my body with its bouncing screams. Then minutes later, everything began to spin.  
Those wails of agony and torture only forced my blood to curdle, and with it went a piece of my sanity then a piece of my soul. Everything went quiet again, and if I were not to find a way out of here, I was likely to go mad. The world around me froze rapidly as I found myself gazing directly onto a face. It was the face of skilled sadist, a maddened doctor, who allowed his features to slowly appear into the light. There was nothing I could do as he took a steady pace toward me with a glowing hand dripping with blood. The crafty murder, with vicious intentions boiling within his body, stepped closer. He was fascinated, sure enough, but his curiosity of finding another victim, another corpse to dissect, deep in the layers of this hideout shook his body with pleasure.  
Everything began to blur when his hand touched my cheek, stroking it gently. It was apparent he was taking advantage of my clearly frightened state by misleading me with his trickery and mischievous ways. A curse seemed to have been hovered above me as his name escaped my thoughts as I shook wildly in fear.  
His voice was filled with ridicule and mockery as he spoke to me. It was rough and strong, knowing perfectly well how to play with my mind. "Five foot four. A perfect specimen", he tittered ominously, leaving me with the creeping sensation of death edging closer on the borders of my feet.  
When I attempted to gaze into his eyes, he angled his head perfectly well to make his glasses flare from the torches that hung on the walls forcing me to avert my eyes sheepishly, directly blinded by the bright lights they reflected. Now, all I could count on for defense was the motions of his feet and the sounds that emanated around me, just as he pleased. But that wasn't enough to rest that rough heart pounding against my chest.  
Warm tears flooded the border of my eyes quickly then overflew onto my cheeks and clothes. It felt like I was whimpering within my body then hoped to recoil into my clothes.  
Once his hands took my cheeks with a slight pressure to view my face clearer, I cringed with my eyes closed, trying hard to relax the tension that throbbing within me. In mere seconds, I felt my life was going to flash before my eyes and there would be nothing left of me but a limp cold dead body on a metal bed ready to be anatomized.  
All was hopeless until the world around slowly began to dissolve into one I knew previously. But before I could even take a breather, I felt a hand clamped onto my shoulder and when my eyes were able to fixate through the tears, they saw that the insane doctor came along with me. With that, the endless horror that filled me only grew more intensely forcing the world around me to spin in a dizzying motion, releasing me from his grasp, and collapsing me to the ground of the forest yet again.  
Oh how I wished Itachi was here to save me from this ridiculous nightmare. It was a mistake to listen to Gena from the beginning and run away from him. Now, I was suffering psychologically from consequences I had never anticipated to occur. Right now, to my luck, he was only observing the world around him with fascination.

It was my chance for escape. With desperation, I bolted to a tree and hide, focusing hard to steady my breathing and silence my presence.

An amused chuckle rang throughout the forest, only moments later, with a menacingly slow clap that rose drastically loud around the inner rings of my ear. "Very interesting, but I already know where you are."His speech left me on the verge of tears.

At that moment, I thought of revealing myself and surrendering, but a voice inside of my head said otherwise. Gradually, my breathing increased and I feared his ability to hear me. This all reminded me of Itachi and his trained. Then all the mixed feelings returned.

Betrayal. Love. Hate. Hope. Sadness.

It all made me feel sick and angry! The confusion drove me mad forcing tears to form. He could have been there for me! He could have tried to keep his promise! He could have attempted an escape plan and cheated death! He could have tried to save me and keep me sane! Yet the fear that drew from this situation drove all the emotions deep into my gut.

"Fine", I heard him call from a distance, his voice was dark and sharp, "I'll just have to force you out myself."

And with that, a loud thump emerged, that of metal hitting wood, causing my blood to run cold. At first, I thought he was trying to sense the vibrations in the trees through the use of metal kunai, however once a blast ruptured and wood shavings flew across my field of view, I realized that he was slowly pinpointing my location by destroying the trees around.

Hesitantly, I bite my bottom lip hard between my teeth, preventing their collision and jittering mess. But that wasn't enough to keep me calm and rested for in only a few seconds after the first blast, another detonated. The smell of wood was now all around me and wooden dust filled the forest.

A third tree ruptured only seconds later, followed by another and another until I heard the same mind wrecking thump upon the tree I stood sheltered behind. Gradually, my consciousness faded and my subconscious took over and I scurried from my shelter, only to be met with the wooden mess on the grassy floor, with my hands held firmly on my head.

There was no sound that emerged as I awaited a loud blast to emanate. However, the only thing that proceeded was the deafening silence that forced me to grow insane. And when I gazed about, it all sank away only to find a regular kunai knife attached to the tree. It was frightening, but he tricked me!

Once my eyes found his, I was met with a crooked smile curving dangerously on the corners of his lips, "I've always known where you were", he noted simply, "I saw you run, but I decided to play along."

Before long, his glaring eyes were set on my quivering body like those of a lion on its prey. It was then that he knew from my mental state that even with the simplest of physical abuse that could be subjected upon me; he would be able to break me down quickly with ease. Thus, he would acquire answers to questions I hoped I didn't know.  
As he advanced toward me, my body retreated desperately from the revulsion that could be felt from his stare. "No", I mumbled through the tears that were choking my tongue and speech, but he wouldn't stop. He kept on advancing and once I was in grabbing reach, he gripped my shoulders tightly then thrust me to the ground violently to hush me down.  
"No!" I couldn't help the desperate scream that escaped my drying throat. Within me was the hope to reason with this crazed man and hope for someone, whom I may call hero, to hear my plea then to rescue me at my time of distress.  
However, nobody came to my rescue and the thrusting didn't stop or have mercy on my delirious state. It only grew more violent as his hands reached my neck and the familiar squeezing sensation commenced with lungs burning dry from lack of air. But before I was to die or fall unconscious, he let me go then began to question his whereabouts.  
"Where did you take me?!" He asked with severity. My answer wasn't to his liking as I shook my head violently side to side. That glare and furrowed brows sent shivers down my spine. "Answer and I will let you live." His voice became calmer and his features softened as if he were prepared to speak to a child or a baby. It was amusing how well he transformed his appearance from a psychopathic doctor to a pleasuring man of business. His act was fooling and well performed, but luckily for me, I knew that it was merely an act of deception meant to lure in his victims before slaughtering them with no mercy. It may have been an act that had fooled many, but it wouldn't be able to deceive me for I knew him too well.  
"Kabuto", a new slithering voice entered the conversion. The pain was not meant to end for me. "I thought you got yourself in trouble with an Uchiha so I came to help you. But it seems you have gotten yourself into something far greater than that."  
"Something greater...? An Uchiha...?", Kabuto slowly mouthed the words of his master until he came to realization. "Did you mean Itachi Uchiha?"  
The sound of his name gave me pleasure and animosity at the same time. If only he were here to see the mess I had gotten myself into, I would have desired an apology from him for not being there for me then apologized myself for my inexcusable actions.  
The serpent maneuvered his way toward me then breathed in the air around me with tempting pleasure. "She's got the Uchiha's blood. It smells quite similar to Itachi's", he breathed each word with thirst and a mouth watering for a taste of that Uchiha blood that ran within my veins.  
"The smell of the blood is faint", he continued with disappointment, "Are you his daughter?" He asked me with confidence as his voice dripped with anticipation and longing.  
That question struck me dumb. It was evident from the expression on my face that I wasn't his daughter. If they were going to guess, I was certain they wouldn't arrive at the correct connection any time soon.  
"Let's not kill her", his words brought me pleasure and satisfaction, "she may be useful to us." And with that, Kabuto grasped onto my body with a mocking smirk then lifted me above ground level with ease. In the depths of my mind, I knew there was no use in struggling against two monsters that possessed the ability to crush me with a single motion of their finger, so I did as they pleased. But once my body was in the snake's grasp, there was more than just escape on my mind.  
Without question, he stroked my hair gently, playing with it as he pleased, placing the loss hair behind my ears, and me, just standing within his hold shivering like a dying animal that had breathed its last. Besides playing with my hair and breathing in the scent of my skin, he tilted my head slightly for him to view me from an angle. It gave no difference to me which angle I viewed him from; he remained a monster in my eyes.  
Amidst all the commotion and the boiling emotions within me, he commenced to press gently onto my neck, feeling its soft skin then the racing pulse within it. Sooner than expected, his head traveled slowly to my neck in pounding anticipation. The sound of his watering mouth open left me white and faint.  
"Please don't", my voice was nothing but an unnoticed muffle. Trying to move from within his grasp, it was far too late. His grip on my shoulders stiffened with vast strength I couldn't compare to, pinning me in my place with no mercy or release.  
"You shouldn't move, mouse", I heard Kabuto's insult reach me with a grand smirk plastered upon his features, "It would hurt you greatly if you struggle." I could feel him observing this scene with fascination and delight.  
Everything went dark as I closed my eyes shut, pain arising from the pressure and strain I placed upon their lids.

**File X Opened**

**Name: **Pain (Deva)

**Weapons:** Metal Rods

**Jutsu:** Almighty Push, Planetary Devastation, Universal Pull

**In Case of Contact:** The main head of the six paths of pain. This enemy is UNDEFEATABLE other than by burning his card. The only line of defense is to BURN images of this creature to allow enough time to escape. HIDE and DO NOT attempt a fight. Loss to follow these rules will lead to death and severe punishment. YOU WILL RECEIVE PAIN.


End file.
